


Transfiguration of My Heart

by Galaxy__Breath, SlytherynQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy__Breath/pseuds/Galaxy__Breath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherynQueen/pseuds/SlytherynQueen
Summary: Mia Weston, Slytherin, best friend of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy accidentally bumps into a Hufflepuff on the Hogwarts express, and can't stop thinking about her. It isn't until one of her dorm mates, June Burke asks Mia to help a friend of hers with Transfiguration that Mia even learns the name of that Hufflepuff she ran into in September.Rosetta Isbill, Hufflepuff, best friend of June Burke felt the need to get to know the pretty Slytherin that ran into her on the train. One day, while struggling with her Transfiguration homework, June promises to ask one of her dorm mates if she'll tutor Rosetta, as she's top in Transfiguration in the year.Once their eyes meet, they both start to fall. How long will it take these two to get together? Some of the boys are willing to put money on that very answer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Journey Begins (year 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7hm9aH9ZxFU9NJgRImV1B1?si=yYLu5NGASN2Wi7KB3Y3lUg This is the playlist that we have made with this story in mind. Some songs are more of just the mood, some are for specific scenes. We made, edited, added, etc. as we wrote, and we would often listen to this playlist while writing together, we hope you enjoy Transfiguration of My Heart.  
> ~ SlytherynQueen and Galaxy__Breath

Tuesday September 1st, 2020 

Platform 9¾ is its busiest on the first and last days of term for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. September 1st being the former was very busy as 10:30 rolled around. Friends hugging and greeting each other on the platform, siblings, parents, cousins, guardians, family members of all kinds bidding students goodbye as they embark on a new school year. Trunks getting bashed, kicked, knocked over in the rush to get on the train before it leaves the station at 11. Owls hooting, frogs croaking, cats meowing can sometimes be heard even over all of the conversations that are overlapping on the magical platform. Some of the students who are already on the train are leaning out the window to wave at their loved ones. 

Mia Weston, a 5th year, is sitting aboard the Hogwarts Express in the same compartment she has been sitting in since she was 11 with her two best friends and her younger sister, Sammy Weston. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy met Mia on the train 5 years ago, the three of them became fast friends, bonding over being first years and their love of sweets. After the trio was sorted into Slytherin, their bond only grew. The three of them are rarely ever seen apart, and Mia’s younger sister Sammy is often with them as well.   
Mia looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the compartment door open and broke out into a huge smile as Albus stepped into the compartment. She put her book mark in her book to mark her place, slipped the book into her bag and stood up to greet her friend. Albus had grown considerably since the Puddlemere United game they all went to shortly after the end of term in June, he was now taller than Mia, even in her heeled boots.   
“Geez Al, what has your mom been feeding you?” Mia joked as she let him go so that he could give Scorpius a quick hug as well. Albus laughed as he and Scorpius hugged.   
“Scorp’s grown too, Mia,” Albus pointed out as the three of them sat.   
“Yeah, but I live with him, his growth is less obvious to me.”   
“Fair enough.” The three of them laughed and started to tell each other about their summers, everything that they left out of their letters at least.

As Mia was on her way from the bathroom back to the compartment, having just changed into her robes, she ran into another student.   
“Sorry,” Mia said automatically, her Canadian upbringing coming through with the reflex and the pronunciation of the word. She looked up at the girl she had run into, running her fingers through the end of her long brown pony-tail. Mia recognized her, they are in the same year, but Mia didn’t remember the red head’s name. Mia noticed that the girl was holding Hufflepuff robes in her arms, the yellow and black really brought out her gold eyes, the same couldn’t be said of the Slytherin green bringing out her own brown ones. Mia stepped to the side of the hallway to let the girl through before making her way back to the compartment that her friends and sister were in.   
By the time Mia got back, her best friend PJ Flemming had arrived. “Hey Buddy!” Mia greeted and sat next to the Hufflepuff. “I love the hair,” She added and ran her fingers through the newly green hair.   
The five friends chatted the rest of the way to the school. 

After awkwardly smiling an apology at the Slytherin girl Rosetta Isbill ran into, she headed into the bathroom to quickly change before running back to her compartment to not miss that much of the summer debriefing. Terrance McCance and Brandon Roux seem to be in the exact same place she left them, with both boys standing on the seats having to slightly bend over to fit in the compartment.   
“No no no, I clearly had the better summer. Having parties, meeting girls, and even getting to meet the Holyhead Harpies myself,” Brandon exclaimed, getting a book thrown at his knees by the only blonde in the room, the quiet Ravenclaw Claire Faebles.   
“Must you two always get the seats dirty? One of these days I should get Professor Flitwick to force you both to clean each and every compartment,” Clarie said retrieving her book and discussing the textbook with her Ravenclaw buddy, Lucas Buccaneers. As Rosetta settles back into her usual spot in the compartment, the door slides open to reveal the mother of the group, June Burke. June as usual looks as if she hadn’t slept in days and the green robes did not help with her pale complexion.   
“Boys, can you please get off the seats, I have far more power this year then last.” Even without the threat, the boys instantly quiet themselves and sit as properly as they can. June sighed in relief as another student passed by with a silver pin matching her own. With a nod from them both, June finally enters the compartment completely and collapses on the seat beside Rosetta, resting her head on the Hufflepuff's shoulder.  
“Why did you even accept to be a prefect? You already have enough stress with the five of us,” Rosetta asked, smoothing the crazy brown hair of her best friend. June gave a half-hearted laugh.  
“Not like I had a choice, and besides it means I can have baths in the nice perfect bathroom away from everyone.”  
  
After a few conversations and jabs at each other, Terrance jumps up in excitement, turning his full attention to Rosetta. “Rosie, you know what we should talk about and plan?” Terrance’s salmon pink hair fell in his eyes as his cheshire cat like smile grew to its usual mischievous size. Rosetta sat there for a few seconds in confusion of whatever prank he was planning before remembering their tradition.  
“What Halloween costumes are we wearing?” She screamed startling June awake. The group fell silent for the first time this train ride as they thought up costumes the rest of the trip. 

The returning students filed into the Great Hall and sat at their respective house tables, Slytherin on the far left as you enter the hall, beside that is the Ravenclaw table, the Hufflepuff table next to it, and the Gryffindor table on the far right. Students were continuing conversations from the train or the carriages. When the doors to the Great hall opened and Professor Granger-Weasley walked in, leading the group of scared-looking first years towards the front of the hall for the sorting. She called out the first name on her list, and they stepped up and sat on the stool before the Sorting Hat was placed on their head. The sorting was the same as ever. A few students were almost hat-stalls, but didn’t quite hit that 5 minute mark. As soon as the sorting was over, the ties the first years were wearing changed from black to their house colours. Headmistress Professor McGonnagal said her opening remarks. Most of the older students tuned her out. When she finished and was seated once again, the feast appeared on the tables in front of the students and staff. The hall was filled with a cacophony of voices. Students and staff alike ate and chatted. Students catching up with the people in their house they hadn’t yet seen, some students were speculating about what they were going to learn this coming year, others were discussing club activities, some were discussing the latest Quidditch game. As students finished their meals, they started to leave, some Gryffindors and Slytherins asking a prefect for the new password before they left. 

Another boring sorting ceremony Rosetta thought as she leaned back as far as she could to poke Claire in the back. After almost falling more than once, Rosetta finally succeeds in getting the attention of her two Ravenclaw friends.   
“Pumpkin, we’re in the middle of the ceremony” Claire whispered frantically trying not to grab the attention of anyone else.  
“No one older than second year is paying attention unless they have a sibling up there,” Rosetta shushed back. Claire looked to Lucas for reassurance but only got a simple shrug and a sip of pumpkin juice. With a defeated sigh Claire moved over slightly for Rosetta to sit between her and Lucas at the Ravenclaw table. 

Rosetta groggily walks with the rest of Hufflepuff accidently bumping into her roommate, PJ Flemming.   
“Oi, wattocher, Rosetta,” PJ said, jabbing her lightly with their elbow. “You alright?”  
“Yeah, sorry I’m just a bit tired after dinner. Brandon got my attention and we did a chugging contest from two tables away from each other.” Rosetta smiled lopsidedly, thinking back to her beating Brandon with Claire looking on in horror and Lucas looking slightly impressed.   
PJ nodded and hooked their arm with Rosetta’s. “Need some help heading to the dorm?” They asked, half joking, but willing to take a bit of her weight.   
Rosetta breaths out in relief. “That would be lovely, thank you,” She rested her head on PJ’s shoulder as they ventured to their dorm together. 

Mia stepped into the Slytherin common room after saying the password to the correct section of wall in the dungeons, Albus and Scorpius right behind her. She yawned and bid her friends goodnight before going to her dorm where her trunk already lay at the end of her bed, just as always. Mia started to unpack. She put her books on her shelf, put her clothes away, put her toiletries bag in the bathroom, and had just started to get into her pyjamas when Eliza Cowan walked in. Mia rolled her eyes to herself, knowing that Eliza was about to go off about something that was pointless.   
“I can’t believe they made June Burke, the dud’s friend a prefect instead of me.” Yeah, that’s about what Mia had expected, though she wasn’t sure who ‘the dud’ that Eliza had mentioned was. “I would have made a way better prefect,” Eliza continued as Mia pulled her hoodie over her head. “Just because she’s from a Sacred 28 family doesn’t mean that she should automatically be made prefect.”   
“I don’t believe that her family name had any impact on the decision, Cowan,” Mia stated and climbed into bed.   
Eliza rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you don’t _Malfoy_ ,” Eliza sneered. Mia was used to being called ‘Malfoy’ by certain people who didn’t pay enough attention to know that while she was all but adopted by Professor Draco Malfoy shortly before starting her first year, and she called the Potions Master ‘Professor dad’ that her last name is in fact Weston.   
“You are correct, I don’t.”   
“Whatever.” Mia smiled a little to herself and grabbed her book, wanting to get a little reading done before lights out. Classes started tomorrow and Mia didn’t want to be late.   
June came in shortly before lights out, after finishing with the first years. She and Mia nodded to each other in greeting before the prefect collapsed on her bed. 

The new term started on Wednesday the 2nd of September. Within the first week of the new term, some first years got lost on their way to class and had to be escorted by a sixth year who had a free period, a third year Ravenclaw lost their pet cat but found them four days later in the dungeons, and rumours of a seventh year Gryffindor girl trying to get her hands on a love potion circulated. The students got back into their usual routines, the older students a little quicker than the younger ones; they did have more practice after all. Groups of students laid claim to certain tables in the library at specific times, the eldest students got to finally sit in the comfiest chairs in the common rooms. Clubs and teams slowly started to get the ball rolling. Sign-up sheets for Quidditch try-outs hung alongside the sign-up for the dance team and dance club that Mia started in her third year and continues to run. Posts for the cooking club, the film club, the healing hands club and more were also posted; stating where, when and how often each club met. 

Monday September 14th, 2020 

Two weeks into the start of the school year, and Mia was finally back in her groove. Her routes for classes all planned out, trips to the library for homework all worked out around her classes and dance classes that she taught, her time in the dance room version of the Room of Requirement reserved for each class as well as time for herself to work on choreography. She also set aside time for herself to talk with Sammy about potions. Potions is by far Mia’s worst subject. She’s not failing, but she would be happy to get an Acceptable on her OWL for the subject at the end of the year, very surprised to get an Exceeds Expectations, and she would be flabbergasted if she were to receive an Outstanding. That being said, there are plenty of subjects that she consistently receives high marks in. Transfiguration is her best subject; she is even at the top of the grade in said subject. Charms is another subject at which she excels.   
It was in Defence Against the Dark Arts that Mia remembered the run-in she’d had with a Hufflepuff on the train. Professor Potter was teaching the class about Patronuses, they have to learn the theory before they can conjure one.  
“Can anyone tell me what creatures a Patronus is known to ward off?” Professor Potter asked, leaning on his desk. Mia raised her hand. “Miss Weston?”  
“Dementors, lethifolds, and boggarts if they take the form of dementors or lethifolds.”   
“Very good, Miss Weston, 5 points to Slytherin.” Mia smiled widely as Professor Potter continued to teach. “Can anyone tell me what it means to have a corporeal patronus?” Professor Potter posited to the class. Mia raised her hand again, but a different student was called on. “Yes, Miss Isbill?”  
Mia turned around to see who was called on and realized that it was the girl from the train that she had run into; now she had a name for the face, or at least a last name, Isbill, now all Mia needed was a first name.   
“It means that the patronus takes the form of an animal.” Professor Potter nodded and awarded her 5 house points as well.   
Mia didn’t pay full attention to the rest of the lesson, part of her brain was trying to work out a way to find out more about Miss Isbill, Mia didn’t know why, she had friends, and good ones at that, she was on good terms with most of the other students, but there was something about that Hufflepuff from the train that drew her in and made her want to get to know her more, even just learning her name would be enough right in that moment, but she had no way of doing that without asking someone for it, and she didn’t want to have to explain to anyone that she had run into the girl on the train and felt something she hadn’t really felt before and it was scary but exciting. How do you learn the name of someone you’ve gone to school with for five years? You hang out in their common room and hope for the best. 

Patronuses have always been a point of interest for Rosetta and being able to earn house points on a point of interest is always the most rewarding. She took notice of miss Weston for what seemed like the fifth time this year. Rosetta was certain her name was Mya or May, she couldn’t quite remember, oh well she could always ask June since they live in the same dorm. Rosetta caught the brunette looking at her and couldn’t help the blush that creeped onto her face. Sure she did think that the Slytherin was pretty but the blush was not necessary in the classroom.


	2. Study Buddies (year 5)

As September came to an end, so did the warm weather. The beginning of October was rather cool, even for the Scottish Highlands. Classes got a little harder as the teachers moved away from review and into the new material for the various courses that the school offered. The dates for the Hogsmeade weekends were posted, the first one taking place on Halloween. The Slytherins started rumours of a party that was going to be hosted in the Slytherin dorm on Halloween, after the feast, some of the older students even saying that they would let people crash in their dorm room at the end of the night.  
Ever since the Defence Against the Dark Arts class where Mia had learned Miss Isbill’s last name, Mia spent a lot more time with PJ in the Hufflepuff common room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but Mia was having no such luck.

Friday October 16th, 2020

Rosetta drops her head onto the table the group had claimed in the library letting a sound of desperation and anger out. June looks up from her own textbook to glance at the problem Rosetta has got herself into. “Why can’t transfiguration be like charms? I’m good at charms, not the greatest but I can keep my head above water in that class.” Rosetta said lifting her eyesight to the heavens as if asking for help from angels.  
“I mean you could always ask Mia for help,” June said plainly, bringing her eyes back to her own homework.  
“Mia who?” Rosetta felt bad not knowing who this person was especially since she must be around their age if June is telling her to get advice from Mia.  
“Mia Weston, fifth year Slytherin. She’s the top in our year in Transfiguration. I could possibly ask her later if she’d be willing to tutor you.” Rosetta sat there staring at her for a few seconds. So Rosetta might have been slightly off on the name but at least she had it now.  
“Oh… I mean sure if it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Rosetta stumbled on her words, thinking of the dark brown eyes that rested on her that one fateful DADA class. Rosetta decided that transfiguration was not going to get done today so as a distraction from the brunette she decided Divination would be the first homework done for the day.

True to her word, June did, in fact, ask Mia about being her friend’s Transfiguration tutor that evening as the two Slytherin fifth years were getting ready for bed.  
“I’m free tomorrow, about an hour after lunch,” Mia said with a shrug. “I’ll meet with her in our common room, and see how things go. You can let her in. We’ll see how things go.” Mia nodded a little, thinking to herself. “What’s your friend’s name again?”  
“Rosetta Isbill, she’s a Hufflepuff in our year.” Mia nodded again, silently screaming, but not letting it show. Miss Isbill had a first name, Rosetta; Mia may not like Herbology, but the name really fit her, she is as pretty as the flower in her name.

Saturday October 17th, 2020

Rosetta almost choked on her orange juice as June rewarded her with the news of Mia accepting being her tutor in the Slytherin common room. With a few coughs she smiles, pretending that the orange juice situation didn’t just happen.  
“Thanks June, couldn’t have done that without you. Scone for the road?” Rosetta holds a scone up. June takes it with a small smile before heading back to her dorm for more sleep.

Rosetta and June had agreed to meet outside the Slytherin common room about 5 minutes before they were supposed to meet Mia. June descended the stairs of the dorm and spotted Mia sitting on one of the couches, her wand holding her hair up in a bun, going over her Transfiguration notes, her legs over the lap of Scorpius who was reading over her shoulder and pointing out things that she had worded oddly in her notes that might need more explaining. June smiled a little, knowing that her friend was in good hands and headed out of the common room into the dungeon to look for Rosetta.

Mia’s head lifted as she heard the door open, Rosetta and June walking in. She smiled and swung her legs onto the floor and put down her notes before standing. Scorpius stood too and headed off to his dorm room. Mia approached June and Rosetta.  
“I’m Mia, you must be Rosetta. I understand you’re having trouble with Transfiguration?” Mia said, holding her hand out for Rosetta to shake. Rosetta slightly stumbled before shaking her hand.  
“Hi, yes I’m having a bit of trouble with the theory of Transfiguration and I was hoping you could help,” Rosetta knew she was definitely blushing a bit but she was a bit relieved that she could excuse it on just being nervous around a new person and not because she was really pretty, especially up close.  
Mia nodded. “Yeah, it gets a bit tricky, especially when prepping for O.W.L.s,” Mia said with a laugh. She really hoped that Rosetta couldn’t tell just how clammy her hands were, but even if she did, that could be chalked up to being nervous about being someone’s tutor. Mia leads her over to the couch she was previously sitting on. “I was thinking that we could go over the last homework assignment, and when you get stuck, we could talk it through until you understand,” She suggested, shuffling her notes a little.  
“Sure. Um, I’ll see you later, June.” June hums in response before patting Rosetta on the shoulder and heading back out of the common room.

The girls worked through Rosetta’s assignment. Mia is a lot better at explaining than Professor Granger-Weasley. Mia related the properties to other subjects, and explained things in terms that Rosetta was sure to understand, and when she didn’t, Mia explained until she did.

As the girls were packing up their books, Albus and Scorpius approached them. Mia thought that the study session had gone really well, that maybe she and Rosetta could be friends.  
“Hey, Mia, what were you thinking of going as for Halloween this year?” Scorpius asked, dropping onto the couch next to Mia. The brunette rolled her eyes.  
“Halloween is so overrated. You and Al pick, I’ll just match you guys.”  
Rosetta slowly lifted her head and stared at her Transfiguration tutor. “Excuse me?”  
Mia shrugged. “I’m just not all that big on Halloween,” Mia said as Eliza Cowan came down the stairs that lead up to the girls dorms. Eliza stopped in her tracks and turned her full attention to the Hufflepuff, offended by the Halloween comment.  
“Well if it isn’t little miss Dud. Who let such a pathetic excuse of a witch into the Slytherin common room,” Rosetta sat there uncharacteristically still just staring at the newcomer. “Aw is someone too scared to talk?” Eliza balled her fists and mocked crying with a wicked smile on her face. Rosetta slowly got up and walked over to her bully. Eliza stood there confused as Rosetta slightly towered over her.  
“Eliza Cowan, you are one of the most vile creatures I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Clearly I have powers, I’m better in almost every class we have ever been in, but you want to make yourself feel SO much better by calling your ex-childhood friend a stupid dud just because my mother is not a wizard like yours. I’m proud to be a half-blood and if you can’t deal with that then I’m pretty sure you’re in the wrong era.” With the end of her rant that never went louder than a casual conversation. Rosetta turned back to the couch and gathered the rest of her notes. “Thanks again for helping me, Mia, I’ll see you later?”  
Mia blinked a few times and shook her head a little. “Um, yeah, I’ll see you later,” she replied and looked at her two best friends for insight. They shrugged and shook their heads, not knowing what the hell was going on either. Rosetta nodded before turning back towards the door, passing the shocked Eliza before disappearing through the dungeon entrance.

As October came to a close and Halloween approached, the hype was noticeable among the students. The Halloween feast is always a favourite, and the students are permitted to wear school appropriate costumes to class instead of their uniforms if the holiday lands on a school day.

After their first study session, Rosetta and Mia had met again on the 24th of October. Mia helped Rosetta with her Transfiguration, and towards the end of the session, Rosetta asked Mia if there was any subject that Mia needed help with. Mia laughed and said Potions. Rosetta confessed that she wasn’t so great at Potions either, Mia said that she wasn’t all that great at Herbology either. Rosetta offered to help Mia with her Herbology in exchange for the Transfiguration. Mia took her up on that offer, saying that starting in November, they would study both subjects together.

Saturday October 31st, 2020

The students gathered in the Entrance Hall were excited to get to go to Hogsmeade Village, the third years in particular as it would be their first time in the village. The students were lined up, waiting for their permission forms to be checked. Once every permission form was checked, the students were released unto Hogsmeade. The older students led the way, chatting and laughing as they made their way down with their friends, talking about which stores they wanted to visit.  
Mia, Scorpius, and Albus were walking together, their arms linked as they talked about what candies they were going to get from Honeyduke’s, and they talked about the route they were going to take to hit all of the stores they wanted to go to that visit. The three were dressed in their Halloween costumes. Mia had the sense to make sure that they would be warm in whatever they chose. The three of them are dressed as their Patronuses. Mia dressed as a turtle, Albus like an Asp (a kind of snake), and Scorpius like a fox.  
They hit Honeyduke’s first, knowing that the line would be really long, and wanting to make sure that they got their candy. Scorpuis has the biggest sweet tooth that Mia has ever seen. Next, the trio went to Tomes and Scrolls, the boys bought Mia’s birthday presents there, though her birthday wasn’t for about four and a half months, but by fifth year, the tradition was for them to get birthday presents for each other on the first Hogsmeade weekend, and they weren’t about to break tradition. After the book store, they stopped in J. Pippin’s Potions shop to get Scorpius’s birthday present. Gladrags Wizardgear was up next for Albus’s present. The trio’s last stop, as is also tradition, is the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer before heading back to the school, this year especially because they had a party to help plan.

Rosetta, Brandon, and Terrance race down the hill decked out in their She-Ra costumes with June, Claire, and Lucas following slowly behind their counterparts. After the group meets up at the bottom of the hill, they figure out a plan of where to go. Splitting up, the party they make their way through Hogsmeade. Rosetta and June, dressed as Adora and Glimmer, head over to Dogweed and Deathcap to look at some herbology supplies. Brandon and Claire, dressed as Seahawk and Mermista, make their way towards Tomes and Scrolls for the entertainment of Claire. Terrance and Lucas, dressed as Bow and Wrong Hordak, head towards Zonko’s Joke Shop for new supplies before all three groups reconvene at Honeyduke’s and finally towards The Three Broomsticks for relaxation before the party tonight.

After all the students returned from Hogsmeade, it was time for the annual Halloween Feast. The Great Hall was a sea of colours. It was loud, as all feasts were. Friends talking and laughing. Slytherins were talking about the party, sneaking food into their bags and pockets to bring down to the common room after the feast. A lot of them also planned on changing between the feast and the party. Mia was no different. She knew that she would overheat in a turtle onesie in the overcrowded common room, especially because people would be drinking and dancing. Rosetta was excitedly talking with any student who would talk with her about the party and if they were changing into a more ‘appropriate’ costume for the party. The Hufflepuff at one point decided to try and catch a glimpse of Mia over by the Slytherin table. She didn’t know why but maybe seeing Mia in her costume to make her forgive her for her offhand comment about her favourite holiday. Finally Rosetta sees Mia in a comfy looking turtle onesie and can’t help the chuckle at the cuteness of Mia’s costume. That can definitely be an apology for her distaste of Halloween in Rosetta’s opinion.

An hour after the feast ended, the Slytherins were putting the finishing touches on preparing for the party. They took turns changing. Mia was just finishing hanging the streamers when June opened the door for the students in the other houses. The students started to flood in, and Terrance McCance started the music as Maverick McMasters cast the spell for the lights.  
Mia made her way to the dance floor and danced, swinging her hips and moving her arms to the rhythm of the Weird Sisters song that was playing. Her ponytail was swishing back and forth, lightly tickling the back of her neck, not that she really cared or noticed. Her green crop-top rode up ever so slightly, revealing her lightly toned but not very defined abs, her black ripped skinny jeans just covering her bellybutton, her wand was sticking out of the top of her black heeled low-cut boots. She smiled as she danced, looking so carefree and relaxed, unlike how she looked in class or while studying.

Rosetta waited up for Brandon and Lucas before they made their way down to the dungeons. Entering the Slytherin common room, Rosetta was a bit overwhelmed with the difference between the quiet study sessions she has with Mia and the loud party being held at the moment. The Hufflepuff looked back to her friends to see them disappear into the crowd around her. She finally gave up and decided to join the chaos of the dance floor. Changing from the Adora outfit to an actual She-ra dress, Rosetta was never more thankful for her past self as the heat of the room seemed to rise.

Mia spotted Rosetta on the dance floor and after looking her up and down, Mia started to make her way over to Rosetta, weaving her way through the crowd, making her way over to the Hufflepuff. Mia smiled at her and lightly touched her shoulder.  
“Hey!” She said loudly, but was still barely audible over the loud music, still dancing, but now facing her study-buddy.  
“Oh hi, loud party huh?” Rosetta hoped Mia could hear her but she couldn’t hear her own voice over the music so it might be a lost cause.  
Mia laughed and nodded, barely hearing the other girl over the Weird Sisters. “Never been to a Slytherin party, have you?” She teased.  
“No we usually have a private little Halloween party with movies and the sort,” Rosetta claims as she accidentally bumps into a Gryffindor behind. With a quick apology she turns her attention back to her study buddy.  
“That sounds fun and cosy!” Mia replied with a smile. “Maybe I can join you there next year?”  
“M-maybe, I mean yeah of course” Rosetta was clearly blushing at the thought of Mia joining her Halloween tradition.  
“Wanna get something to drink?” Mia asked as the song came to an end.  
“Sure!” Rosetta was happy the conversation switched to something that wasn’t so personal.  
Mia smiled and took Rosetta’s wrist, leading her over to the refreshment table in the back of the common room. She served her some punch before getting some for herself as well, and took a sip.  
After finally calming down enough, Rosetta decided to survey the crowded room. She managed to find practically everyone she knew except for June on the hectic dance floor. Rosetta curiously looked around a bit more before deciding Mia was more important in that moment. Finally taking a sip of her drink she turns back to the Slytherin. “So do you have any Halloween traditions?” Rosetta said as playfully as she could.  
Mia shrugged. “When I was little, I used to go trick-or-treating, but that stopped when I was 10,” Mia states and took a sip of her punch. “When I started at Hogwarts…” she trailed off with another shrug. “How about you? Other than movies in your common room.”  
“I mean they aren’t alway in my common room, but before Hogwarts I obviously went trick-or-treating, but my parents made a sort of game or competition during the entire month of October where we would dress up everyday in a different theme. Sometimes it was weird things like ‘vampire mom’, or other times it was ‘muggle witches’. I think the dressing up was the cause of me calling October Halloween all the time, if you dress up every day of the month it just feels like Halloween everyday.” Rosetta smiled at the thought of her dad bursting through the door in a full dress one particular ‘supernatural bride’ day.  
Mia smiled as she listened to the story. She opened her mouth to reply when she heard her name being called from the edge of the dancefloor. Mia looked over and waved a little to Ryan Walker, a Ravenclaw third year. “Sorry,” she apologized. Rosetta just shook her head and waved her off.  
“It’s all good, go and have fun.”  
“You sure?”  
“Of course, honestly I’m surprised it wasn’t Brandon who found me first. I’ll talk to you later”  
Mia smiled and lightly squeezed Rosetta’s arm before heading over to Ryan to chat and dance with him.

The party went on until the early hours of the morning, some of the younger students had started to go back to their own common rooms and dorms around 11 PM, but the older students stayed in the Slytherin common room until closer to 2 AM.  
Mia headed up to bed at about 1:30 AM, after telling June that it would be okay if some of her friends from the other houses stayed in their room, that she would set up a couple cots just in case. She fell asleep before any of the others got back to the dorm.  
Brandon did in fact find Rosetta and after a few drinking games the two were in no shape to walk through the castle to get back to the comfort of their own beds. Brandon had opted to just pass out on the couch that he and Rosetta were sitting on. June was running around making sure as much as she could by herself, that the common room was clean before finding her friends on the couch.  
“Rosetta, how much did you guys drink?” June said in a very concerned voice trying to wake up Brandon to no avail.  
“Hmmmm… .this much,” Rosetta said, putting up all her fingers with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. With a heavy sigh June helped Rosetta stagger up the stairs to her bed. With a gasp that could be described as quiet to a very intoxicated person Rosetta side-hugged June in excitement. “There was a cute girl at the party, Mya I think her name was.” June looked at her with bewilderment before realizing what she was trying to say.  
“Mia, her name is Mia. She helps you with Transfiguration. She’s one of my roommates.” Rosetta looked at her very confused. “I swear you’re worse at love than me and I don’t even have a crush on anyone,” June rolled her eyes and just continued to bring Rosetta over to her bed. She grabbed an extra change of pyjamas for Rosetta so she didn’t have to sleep in a short dress.  
After a few minutes of struggling to get pyjamas on, Rosetta succeeded and exited from the bathroom and collapsed on June’s bed. She sat up hearing the bathroom door open again with June emerging and caught a glimpse of Mia asleep in her own bed. “Junebug, Junebug look. It’s the cute girl that I talked with,” June quickly ran over to her bed to quiet her very drunk best friend.  
“Uh huh, okay let's get you to bed before you wake everyone up” Rosetta made a few noises of disagreement before laying back on one of the pillows and knocking out within a few seconds.

Sunday November 1st, 2020

Mia woke up the next morning at her usual time and got dressed silently, so as to not wake the other girls who were sleeping in the dorm. It was only when Mia was grabbing her wand that she noticed June sleeping on one of the cots, and Rosetta sleeping on June’s bed. Mia’s face flushed red and she was glad that she didn’t drink a lot the night before and was the only one awake. She took a few deep breaths before exiting the dorm, stopping on the stairs until her face was back to its usual colour. She waited in the common room, reading until Albus and Scorpius emerged from their dorm. The three of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, talking about the party last night and their plans for the day.


	3. The Ink-cident (year 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transphobia Warning! This chapter (for the most part) is really important for the story, the transphobia takes place on Friday December 4th, and goes until the end of the chapter. Read the end notes if you do not want to read that section of the story

The first week of November was rather uneventful for Mia and Rosetta. Their next study session was on the seventh. They decided to meet every Saturday, unless something came up or there was a holiday.

Saturday November 7th, 2020

Saturday rolled around and Rosetta was basically skipping with joy towards the dungeon for study session. With the knowledge of the password it was quite easy for her to get in. Once in she beelines it towards Mia and flops down on the couch beside her. “Afternoon,” Rosetta said casually, taking her notes, quill, and her inkwell out of her bag.  
Slightly startled, Mia looked up and smiled at Rosetta. “Hey Adora.” She teased, referencing her Halloween costume from the week before. She would have said it at the party, but wanted to make sure that Rosetta heard her. Rosetta almost dropped the inkwell at the comment but tried to play it off coolly.  
“Glad to know you know what my costume was,” Rosetta smiled, finishing her organization.  
Mia raised an eyebrow. “Did you think it would go over my head?”  
“Well some people didn’t know who I was dressed up as or didn’t know it as well as you do” Rosetta stated relaxing a bit more into the couch.  
Mia chuckled lightly. “I was only teasing.” As she spoke, Mia was reaching for her wand, which was laying precariously on the far end of the table. Mia grabbed her wand, and as she was pulling her hand back, she accidentally knocked over her own inkwell, right into Rosetta’s lap. Mia quickly put the inkwell back onto the table, and with her wand already in hand, used _scourgify_ to quickly clean up the mess, but the damage had already been done.  
The coldness of the ink was the first thing to startle Rosetta. As she was jumping up in surprise Mia was quick handed enough to clean her skirt. Rosetta stood there a few seconds in shock before forcing herself to laugh to help the mood of the situation. “Even without that spell I guess we’re lucky that the skirt was black.”  
“I’m so sorry, Rosetta,” Mia said, capping the inkwell so that it couldn’t happen again. “Should we start with Transfiguration or Herbology today?” Mia asked, trying to change the subject to not further embarrass herself. Rosetta tried to calm down her breathing enough before talking again.  
“Let’s start with Transfiguration” Rosetta finally sat down on the couch again.  
Mia nodded and grabbed her Transfiguration notes. “Let’s start with this weeks’ assignments.”

Rosetta and Mia worked on Transfiguration for about an hour. Mia was being overly cautious, and was sitting slightly further away from Rosetta than normal, and she didn’t ask nearly as many questions when they switched gears into Herbology. Rosetta seemed to have properly calmed down half way through Transfiguration but could feel the sense of awkwardness that was placed over them from the inkwell. At the end of their study session, they said an awkward goodbye before Mia raced up to Albus and Scorpius’s room to pout and cry about embarrassing herself in front of Rosetta.

Thursday November 12th, 2020

To most of the school, it was just another Thursday, but some knew that it was PJ Flemming’s birthday. Mia sat at the Hufflepuff table and gave her best friend a side hug. “Happy birthday, buddy!” Mia said and placed a present in front of the green-haired Hufflepuff.  
Rosetta sat four seats down from the Slytherin who sat at the table. They hadn’t talked since the incident and Rosetta was starting to get a bit annoyed but of course did not want to interrupt the birthday celebration so she decided to ignore them as much as possible. Luckily Rosetta had already celebrated PJ’s birthday with them in their room this morning so she didn’t have to be near Mia this morning.  
Mia gave Rosetta a small smile as PJ opened their present. PJ received a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, and a dinosaur plush that glowed when hugged tight enough. “Aww, thanks buddy,” PJ said, thanking Mia for the present, putting it back in the bag to bring it back to their room before class. They finished eating and headed out of the Great Hall towards the Hufflepuff common room so that PJ could put their present away.  
Rosetta watched as Mia walked away with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She decided to just eat the rest of her food before heading off to class.

Saturday November 21st, 2020

It had been two weeks since the incident with the ink spill. Mia and Rosetta had met again on the fourteenth to study, but that’s all they did. It was hard to not talk about what Rosetta saw walking into the Slytherin common room that Saturday.  
As soon as the door opened, music could be heard, but not all the words were in English. Some of the students were nodding their heads to the K-Pop song, but the attention of the Hufflepuff was on the two Slytherins who were tango dancing around the common room to Airplane pt.2 by BTS. At the end of the song, Maverick dipped Mia. She stood and looked over at Rosetta. “Oh, hi, you’re early,” Mia said, breathing a little heavily from the dance. Maverick helped her stand, whispered something in her ear, and headed up to his dorm room.  
Rosetta blushes before coughing a bit and walking properly into the common room. “Uh… are you practicing for the Yule Ball or something?” She made her way over to their usual study couch trying to mainly focus on setting up instead of Mia tangoing.  
Mia sat next to Rosetta. “Kinda,” Mia replied. “Starting next week, Mav and I are holding open dance classes to help everyone prepare for the ball. It’s easiest to teach a partner dance with a partner. We’re gonna teach a few ballroom dance styles,” She explained, organizing her Transfiguration notes. “So, shall we get started?” She asked with a smile, putting her hair up with her wand.

The two studied together, more comfortable than they had been the last couple of weeks. They joked and laughed as they got their Transfiguration and Herbology homework done. The incident with the ink seemingly forgotten.

The next morning, on the notice boards in each common room, advertisements for ballroom dance lessons appeared with meeting information. The lessons would take place Sunday December 6th, Sunday December 13th, Sunday December 20th, and Tuesday December 22nd.

Saturday November 28th, 2020

Mia was with Maverick again when Rosetta entered the Slytherin common room for their study session. It was the first time Rosetta saw Mia not wearing shoes. Mia’s feet were wedged between the couch cushion and Maverick’s leg. The two of them were talking in hushed tones. Albus had to nudge Mia to get her to look up. She smiled at Rosetta, said goodbye to Maverick before moving to the couch where the two of them always studied, carrying her shoes in her hand, her notes already on the table. “Hey, Rosetta!” She greeted and plopped herself down on the couch.  
“Hey, practicing again?” Rosetta says sitting in her usual spot, studying Mia’s movements in intrigue.  
Mia put her shoes on and shook her head a little. “No, I’m helping him plan something else, but it’s a surprise,” Mia said, organizing her notes. “Guess the time got away from me. So, Transfiguration first, like usual?”  
“I mean if you want we can be adventurous and start with Herbology first this time,” Rosetta said slightly leaning on Mia while pulling out her notes.  
Mia smiled and nodded. “Let’s be adventurous and start with the confusing plants,” she agreed, pulling out those notes. “I’ve been having trouble with the properties of the Venomous Tentacula.”

The pair studied for far longer than usual, the session lasting until dinner. They had just started packing up when the Slytherins who were in their dorms left to make their way to dinner. Maverick, Albus, and Scorpius waited for Mia to finish packing up, running her things up to her dorm before smiling at Rosetta. “Care to join us for dinner?” She asked.  
“Of course!” Rosetta said, gathering her notes as neatly as possible before joining the group of Slytherins. Mia linked her arm with Rosetta’s as the group of five made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Albus and Scorpius sat next to each other, across from Maverick, Mia, and Rosetta.  
“I’m assuming you’re staying at the castle this Christmas, with the Ball and all,” Mia said, starting to serve herself.  
“Well I usually stay here for the Holiday anyways so having the Ball is a fun thing to look forward to this year,” Rosetta said, grabbing her first goblet of pumpkin juice.  
Mia nodded a little.  
“The castle is so beautiful at Christmas,” Maverick said; he also stays at school during the holidays.  
“There’s usually some anxious first and second years milling about that I usually grab and have some fun activities and story telling with so that they have happy memories like I do for Christmas,”  
“That’s beautiful,” Mia breathed. Albus kicked her under the table. Mia glared at him for a second before going back to her dinner. Rosetta blushed at the compliment before jumping into conversation with the Slytherins around her.

The days got shorter and the nights longer as November came to an end. The temperature dropped, and the first Quidditch game of the season came and went, Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw. The first snowfall was very light on the last day of November, it melted away quickly, but it was there.

_**!!!TRANSPHOBIA WARNING, READ END NOTES FOR SUMMARY IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THIS PART!!!** _

Friday December 4th, 2020

It was during class, so Ryan Walker, a third year Ravenclaw, wasn’t on high alert, that was his first mistake. He didn’t look behind him when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching, that was his second mistake. Ryan didn’t turn around, even as the footsteps got louder, the pair getting closer. It wasn’t until they were practically on top of him that he turned around, and by then it was too late. Ryan was shoved into the wall and he cried out a little. Looking up, he saw his eldest brother, James, holding him by the front of his shirt, making his tie tighten around his neck.  
“What did you tell mom, bender?” James asked, leaning in close to the youngest of the Walker siblings, his voice dripping with venom.  
“I didn’t tell her anything,” Ryan replied defensively and looked over to William, James’s younger twin brother, and a prefect. “I promise. Will, help me!”  
“You snitched on us to mom, Becca, why else would she send us a howler?”  
“I didn’t tell!”  
“Then you asked Fin to do it for you, or maybe your little pal Runcorn did it for you, is that it?” James asked, lifting Ryan off the ground.  
“I-I don’t know. Will, please, help,” Ryan begged, tears welling in his eyes.  
“James-” William started but James cut him off with a glare.  
“Not until we know.”  
“She doesn’t know anything, just let her go.”  
“She got us kicked off the Quidditch team, Will, does that mean nothing to you?”  
“You’re hurting her.”  
“She started it!”  
“I don’t care, I’m finishing it.”  
James looked back at Ryan as the first tear rolled down his cheek. “You want something to cry about, Becca?” James asked maliciously before he tore off the sleeve of Ryan’s robe and his shirt, revealing the cherry-blossom-looking scar along that arm from when he was struck by lightning as a child. James let go of Ryan and took a step back, leaving him crumpled on the ground, tears rolling down his face. William took one last look at his youngest sibling before following James as the eldest stormed away.  
Oliver Runcorn, Ryan’s best friend, went looking for the Ravenclaw when he didn’t return to class from his trip to the bathroom. Oliver found Ryan still sitting in that same place in the hall, his sleeve around his wrist. Oliver froze before he sprinted towards Ryan and knelt in front of him. It took a little coaxing, but eventually Ryan relayed the basics of what happened. After getting Ryan up to Ravenclaw tower, Oliver made his way to the dungeons, he knew just who to talk to about this incident.

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Mia and Rosetta were working on Herbology, Mia’s grade had been slipping in that class, even with Rosetta’s tutoring and they had decided on an extra study session that week. Mia still couldn’t tell the difference between aconite and moly, Rosetta was starting to get a little frustrated with the Slytherin girl (it had been 3 hours, how could she still not know the difference), when a third year approached them. Mia recognized him as Oliver Runcorn, he had attended a GSA meeting here and there, Sammy was also his potions tutor.  
“You-you’re Mia, right, Mia Weston, Sammy’s older sister?” The third year asked nervously.  
“Yeah, you’re Oliver right?” Oliver nodded.  
“Can I- can I talk to you in private for a minute?” Mia looked to Rosetta and was about to say that she was in the middle of something when the boy spoke again, “please? It’s really important.” Mia nodded. She gave Rosetta an apologetic smile before walking with the 13 year old to a corner of the common room where no other students were. The pair spoke in hushed tones. Albus and Scorpius, who had been studying next to Mia and Rosetta shared a look of confusion. They were too far away to hear what Mia and Oliver were talking about. Scorpius noticed Mia’s eyes widen before she stormed out of the common room, reaching into her robe for her wand, Oliver following quickly behind her. The Marauder’s Map shortly zipped from the Slytherin boys dormitory out the common room door. Albus and Scorpius shared another more panicked look before scrambling up to follow Mia.

It took a little while, but the map helped Mia greatly in finding the Walker twins.  
“HEY! Walker!” Mia yelled, the knuckles of her right hand white from the tight grip she had on her wand. The map was safely blank in her pocket. The twins turned around. James smirked a little and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“What do you want, Weston?” James asked, looking her up and down.  
“You need to apologize to your brother.”  
“Why?”  
“You really hurt him. He used to look up to you two.”  
“We didn’t do anything to Finny.”  
“I’m not talking about Finny, I’m talking about your other brother.”  
“We don’t have another brother.”  
“Yes you do. Ryan.”  
James laughed. “She’s not my brother, she’s my sister.”  
Mia pointed her wand at him. “Say that again, I dare you.”  
“What are you gonna do, Princess? Hex me? Just because your daddy works here doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.”  
“This has nothing to do with my dad, this has to do with you respecting your little brother.”  
“Will here can give you detention for hexing another student.”  
“Do you think I give a fuck about detention? I’m sick of you and your attitude, Walker, I’ll take detention every day until I graduate if that’s what it takes for you to respect Ryan.”  
James’s smile fell and Mia took a step towards him.  
“Try me, Walker, I dare you.”  
Just as William was about to step in, the bell rang and the halls filled with students. Mia sighed and lowered her wand as James slipped away in the crowd. Mia rushed back to the dungeons for her books and notes for History of Magic.

At dinner that night, Mia sat at the Hufflepuff table with Rosetta, apologizing profusely for running out on their study session, asking how she could make it up to her.  
Rosetta sat there for a few seconds processing that Mia was sitting with her. She just shook her head in response. “It was clearly important, you don’t need to apologize.”  
Mia smiled in relief. “Thanks for understanding. I’m just so _sick_ of the Walker twins picking on Ryan.”  
Rosetta nods, taking a drink. “They are always a problem, I once got detention because of them.”  
Mia rolled her eyes. “They’ve been causing trouble since we were in first year. I’m just glad that Finnian and Ryan are nothing like their older brothers.” She shook her head a little and took a bite of mashed potatoes.  
The two of them chatted for the rest of dinner, eating and laughing. At one point, Rosetta made Mia laugh so hard that water came out her nose, which just made them laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan Walker, a third year ftm trans Ravenclaw gets attacked physically by his eldest brother, James, a fifth year Gryffindor, while James's twin brother, William (who's a Gryffindor prefect) doesn't actively stop him. James attacks Ryan because he(James) got kicked off the Quidditch team and believes Ryan to be at fault.  
> After attacking Ryan, he left him in the middle of the hallway, and Ryan's best friend, Oliver Runcorn, a third year Slytherin, finds him and helps him up to his dorm before rushing to the Slytherin common room where he finds Mia. Mia, after hearing what James did to Ryan, threatens James, telling him to not mess with Ryan again or he would have to answer to her.  
> After that, Mia meets up with Rosetta and they talk about how the Walker twins (especially James) have always been bigoted, and how they're glad that Ryan, and the middle walker brother, Finnian, fourth year Hufflepuff, aren't anything like James and William. Rosetta mentions that at one point she got a detention because of the Walker twins.


	4. Make the Yule Ball Gay (year 5)

Monday December 14th, 2020

The morning of a certain Hufflepuff’s birthday starts with a loud sound from the Hufflepuff common room. Rosetta runs down the stairs to see none other than Brandon Roux sitting on a big wrapped present. “Brandon do you want to get points taken off from Gryffindor, especially after winning the quidditch game?” Rosetta silently yelled at her friend looking as smug as he could.  
“What, I can’t say happy birthday to one of my best friends?” Brandon finally moved off the box and pushed it towards her. “Don’t worry this is not just from me, it’s from our group.”  
Rosetta gave into temptation and opened the box to see a torso sized pumpkin plushie, a vase of light purple Lilacs, a box set of the Halloweentown movies, and a sheer cape that in certain lights showed constellations. Rosetta squealed in excitement before tackling Brandon. “I’m going to drown you guys in pumpkin juice, you guys really need to stop buying me so much stuff,” Brandon laughs, twirling her in the hug.  
“Then stop being so excited about it, silly.” After that conversation Rosetta brings the box and it’s treasures upstairs and changes before pushing Brandon out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

It started out like any other Monday for Mia, she woke up at her usual time, got ready for class, packed her bag, and waited for Albus and Scorpius. The three of them headed to the Great Hall, complaining about how much homework they had gotten on Friday for Charms. They sat at their usual spot and started to eat. Mia sat up a little straighter when she heard Rosetta’s laugh from the entrance of the Great Hall. Albus and Scorpius gave each other a look before teasing Mia. She threw a spoon at each of the boys. She looked up as the owls arrived with the post. A neatly wrapped package with a note fell onto Rosetta’s lap.  
Rosetta looked down at the package on her lap confused. Her parents had sent her birthday present over the weekend so she wasn’t expecting to receive one this morning. Grabbing the note she read it a bit confused. In neat, slightly large, and generally loopy with the odd sharp angled writing, the note read:

_Happy birthday, Rosetta! Thank you so much for helping me with Herbology this year. This is my favourite book, I hope you like it._   
_~ MMW_

Her eyes instantly grow wide as she rips the wrapping trying to be as careful as she could with the book in her hands. The cover was not that recognizable to her but as Claire leaned over she gasped in excitement. “Oh, I love that book. Such a good read.” Rosetta nodded her head as if she was listening but she was too focused on the note she was given. It’s not surprising that Mia found out her birthday but it was still a bit of a shock. She carefully placed the book on the table before getting up from the table and making the brave journey over to the Slytherin table.  
“Morning Mia, I just wanted to say thanks for the present,” the birthday girl says with a blush creeping onto her face.  
Mia smiled widely. “I really hope you like it, it’s one of my favourites.” Albus and Scorpius made faces at Mia and she kicked their shins under the table.  
“Well I’ll have to tell you once I read it,” Rosetta opened her mouth again to speak before Terrance and Brandon started singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. “I gotta go before they got all three of us in trouble, bye. See you in class.” With that Rosetta makes her quick escape to shut up her two loving friends.  
As Rosetta left, Albus and Scorpius started teasing Mia, and she took it, shaking her head and smiling.

Sunday December 20th, 2020

Mia opened the door to the empty classroom, propping it open with a spell as Maverick started the warm-up music. The students taking the open class filed in. Mia took a headcount and froze slightly when she spotted Rosetta and her friends. She quickly shook off her shock and finished the headcount, and told Maverick how many they had. Maverick nodded and started on the warm up; some light jogging to physically warm up the body, a light stretch, and then they were told to partner up.  
June had suggested the group take at least two dance lessons before the ball as to not make as much of a fool of themselves. Rosetta instantly agreed, siding with June in front of the group while also privately thanking June for giving her an excuse to see Mia again during the busy winter break. Rosetta stood in the empty classroom feeling out of place. Sure she has seen Mia dancing with Maverick but they clearly know what they are doing. Lucas asked Rosetta to be his partner and she agreed.  
Mia and Maverick demonstrated how to do the four ballroom styles that they would teach; the waltz, the rumba, the tango, and swing.

Monday December 21st, 2020

With the beginning of Christmas break came the sorrowful goodbyes from the students leaving for home. With the Yule Ball happening there were less students leaving, so the train mainly had first, second, and third year students. The remanding first, second, and even a few third years were collected by Rosetta and friends for an unforgettable Christmas at Hogwarts.

Tuesday December 22nd, 2020

The last open dance practice finally came. Maverick opened the door and did the headcount, and Mia led the warmup. She spotted Rosetta and her friends again and smiled a little to herself as she had everyone jog in place for one song. She then led the stretch and told everyone to partner up. As this would be the last formal practice before the ball, she recommended that people partner up with the person they would be dancing with at the ball, if they were both there. Maverick and Mia demonstrated all four ballroom dances again, but since this was the last practice, and most of the students had been to at least one other, this practice was more of a practice than teaching. Mia and Maverick spent most of the class correcting things and watching than actually dancing themselves.  
Rosetta calmly followed Lucas during the practice, having a conversation about anything but dancing as they waltz around the room. They can see behind them their friends actually practicing different types of dance, Brandon and Clarie were slowly going through the steps of swing while both sporting rosy cheeks, June was practicing the rumba with Marius Black, and the sad Terrance stuck with Eliza doing the tango in a way even Rosetta knew was wrong.  
As Mia was doing her rounds, she corrected some hand placements here and there, corrected some steps, reminded some students to not look at their feet, and then she came upon Eliza and Terrance. Eliza’s arms were in the wrong spot, they were soft, she wasn’t counting, and she was trying to lead, going backwards. Mia saw Terrance at the last lesson, he was playing up how bad he was to get someone’s attention.  
“Eliza, why don’t you go ask Mav for some help with this one? I don’t think you’re really getting it,” Mia said, lightly touching her limp arm.  
“Thank god, Eliza was being a muppet,” Terrance said, jokingly bowing to Mia in respect but also as an obnoxious grand gesture for asking her to dance. Eliza at this situation huffed and stormed out of the room completely, gaining some laughs and snickers from the room.  
Mia laughed and gladly accepted his offer to dance. She corrected his form a little as they danced, letting him lead properly.  
The rest of the class went well, and at the end, Maverick and Mia said that they were excited to see everyone at the ball.

Thursday December 24th, 2020

Christmas Eve is always special for Mia and her friends, and when they’re at Hogwarts, this feels especially true. As usual, Mia is the first in her friend group awake. Dressed in the Weasley jumper she received the year before, and her most comfortable pyjama bottoms, she read and waited for her friends to wake up. When she heard their footsteps, she quickly closed her book and jumped up excitedly. “Merry almost Christmas, boys!” Albus and Scorpius chuckled lightly and wished Mia a happy Christmas before the three of them sat down on one of the couches for their tradition of exchanging their hand-made presents on Christmas Eve. Mia had received vouchers from the boys, saying that they would attend one of her dance classes, the only caveat was that it couldn’t be ballet. Albus received a completed Transfiguration essay from Mia, and a completed Potions essay from Scorpius. Scorpius had received an origami fox from Mia and an ‘I owe you one DADA essay’ voucher from Albus. Once the presents were put away, the trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The plan was for the three of them to spend the morning together, and after lunch, Mia would be spending the next four and a half hours getting ready for the ball. The three of them planned to meet in the common room at 7:30, half an hour before the Ball was scheduled to start.  
The trio chatted as they ate their breakfast, speculating as to what songs they might play at the Ball.

Rosetta woke up not in her bed but in the Gryffindor common room. Her body cracked as she sat up to see that Clarie was also asleep on the couch with her. The night before they had a movie night with the three lower year students in the Gryffindor tower and they must have passed out somewhere during one of the Christmas movies. Rosetta carefully moved to not wake up Claire before making her way to the Great Hall for some nourishment  
Entering the Grand Hall Rosetta saw Mia sitting over at the Slytherin table and decided in a half asleep state to join the three over there till her group joins her, maybe. “Morning guys!” Rosetta said flopping down beside Mia, desperately grabbing a scone before grabbing a goblet of orange juice.  
“Morning, Rosetta,” the three Slytherins said in unison, smiling.  
“Merry Christmas eve,” Mia said with a smile, waiting until Rosetta put down her goblet to nudge her a little. “We were just speculating as to what tonight's musical selection may entail.”  
Rosetta stared at them confused a few seconds before her eyes grew wide and she placed her head in her hands. “I totally forgot the Yule Ball was today.”  
Mia giggled. “You count down until Halloween, I count down until Christmas.”  
“You balance each other out,” Scorpius said, which earned him a kick to the shin from Mia. He stuck his tongue out at her in response.  
“I would keep track if it wasn’t for the first and second years, there is more than years before and I think I’m starting to lose it”  
Mia laughed and rubbed her back lightly. “You’re trying to make their holiday special, you get mad respect for that.”  
“Respect isn’t all she gets,” Albus muttered, earning him some cereal launched at his face.  
Rosetta yawns a bit before sitting back up and eating proper food trying to keep up with the conversation as much as she can.  
They went back to talking music, then started talking about who they knew was going to the ball together, and who they thought would go together.

Mia, Albus, and Scorpius spent a couple of hours in the library, getting some of their Christmas homework out of the way. Albus and Scorpius knew that getting even one essay done before the ball would put Mia’s mind at ease, and they really didn’t want her stressing at the ball. After they each had finished at least one essay, they stopped by the kitchens on their way back to the Slytherin common room for a snack and some coffee; they would be up late. They chilled in the common room, Albus was working on another essay, Mia was reading, her head in Scorpius’s lap, and Scorpius was reading while playing with Mia’s hair. At lunch, they headed to the Great Hall to eat, then went back to the dungeons to get ready for the ball.

After eating and stealing food for her other friends, Rosetta rushes back to the Gryffindor tower to wake up all her friends and any other younger students still asleep. Once her group has some food they spend the next two hours organizing the kids and activities before the three girls disappear to get ready for the ball. June goes back to her room for a bit of quiet from the group, while Claire and Rosetta head to the Hufflepuff dorm to deal with Rosetta’s hair first. After two more hours of pinning Rosetta’s braids in a side bun they switch to makeup, then their dresses. Rosetta slipped into her dark blue sleeveless knee length dress. With the help of Claire, they manage to pin her constellation cape to the back of her dress to drape around her. With a light dusting of dark blue and silver eyeshadow Rosetta places a few plastic star decorations on her eyes, finishing the look by using a silver eyeliner. Rosetta finally put on her silver heels and was ready for the Yule ball and was starting to freak out a bit. Clarie stepped out of the bathroom with a light pink dress covered in gold embroidery on it in the style of flowers and leaves as Rosetta started pacing the room. “Was I in the bathroom so long that you got bored?” Clarie joked while grabbing her shoes from Rosetta’s bed.  
“What if I make a fool of myself in front of her? What if she makes fun of my outfit? Do I look bad?” If it weren’t for her hair being pinned up Rosetta would surely be pulling at her usual braids which made Clarie disregard her shoes for the moment.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay let’s breathe” Claire grabbed Rosetta’s shoulder, trying to stabilize the shorter girl. Rosetta follows Claire in a breathing exercise, levelling out her breathing. “Okay, now who are you talking about? Is it that Slytherin girl you study with every Saturday?” Rosetta instantly blushes realizing that her panicked questions were said out loud in front of her friend who didn’t properly know she had a crush on anyone at the moment.  
“Umm… yes, her name is Mia.” Clarie just sighed before retrieving her shoes.  
“I know her name, I just didn’t want to embarrass you further. Now, if she has been hanging out with you since September she clearly knows you enough that I don’t think you’ll make a fool of yourself in front of her. She has also seen you dance since we did go to dance practices the last two times. You look perfectly fine, if anything she’ll be too stunned to say anything for a bit because you’re breathtaking today, but if she doesn’t like your outfit then that is her problem. You have been raving about this dress since we found it during the summer so don’t let some girl’s opinion affect you and the fun you’ll have at the ball.” Claire finally stood up from the bed, clasping the last loop on her shoes. “Now let’s go meet up with June and surprise the boys.” With that the two descend the stairs, heading to the dungeons.

Mia had spent most of the afternoon getting ready in her dorm. She helped June zip up her dress, and June returned the favour. Mia did Sammy’s makeup before doing her own hair, putting it up in a pair of French braids, with green and silver ribbons woven into them. Her makeup complimented the colour scheme; rosy cheeks, silver highlighter, green shadow with silver sparkles, thick black winged eyeliner, small rhinestones on the inside corners of her eyes (placed carefully by June), and her lipstick was a deep, dusty matte red. The hair and makeup colours were chosen to match the dress Mia was wearing. It’s a dark green, knee length, fit and flare dress with a sweetheart neckline, black trim, and a silver waistband and bow on her hip.

Albus and Scorpius looked up to the stairs that lead to the girls dorms when they heard the familiar click of Mia’s heels on the stairs. Both boys did a quick once-over of her, their jaws dropping. The three of them had been friends for 5 years, but they had never seen Mia so put together before. She had planned all three of their outfits since finding the dress that she wore now. Albus and Scorpius were in matching black suits, with silver cufflinks, Albus had a silver tie and green pocket square, and Scorpius had a green tie and silver pocket square. Mia smiled and gently pushed their jaws back up before linking her arms with the boys’.  
“Care to escort a young maiden to the ball?” Mia teased, her voice snapping the boys out of their daze. The trio made their way to the Great Hall for the ball, the line of rhinestones on the back of Mia’s fishnet tights catching in the lights illuminating the way.

The Great Hall had been changed in mere hours from the usual four tables set up to a winter wonderland with plenty of room to dance. By 7:40 the entrance hall was flooded with students showing off their outfits and avidly talking about what might happen during the dance. Rosetta stood amongst her group still slightly nervous about Mia and how she might react to her dress. June in a black dress with lace sleeves and a slit down the skirt, stood beside Rosetta tapping a rhythm into her shoulder. Brandon complained loudly about waiting leaning against his date, Claire. Brandon happened to be wearing a white suit decorated with gold leaves on the shoulders and a slim fit swooping light pink vest and a tie to match. Terrance and Lucas had chosen to style similarly with flower print suits, Terrance with brightly coloured flowers and Lucas with reflective black flowers on a black suit.

Mia, Scorpius and Albus walked into the Entrance Hall and were happy that their arms were already linked as they may have lost each other in the shuffle as the students milled about, waiting for the clock to strike 8 to let them in. Coming up behind them, Mia heard Maverick talking with his girlfriend Anisa Mitzi. Mia turned around and smiled at the pair. The girls complimented each other's dresses. Anisa was in a long flowing sheer red dress with an intricate gold swirling design on the bodice, her makeup matched, in true Gryffindor nature. Mia noticed that Maverick matched her, with gold cufflinks, and his gold pocket watch pinned to his jacket, he had a red bowtie, a red pocket square, and a cumberbunt to match.

At precisely 8:00 PM, the doors opened and the students flooded into the great hall. It was beautifully decorated in whites and icy-blues, with small tables with chairs at the side of the room for dinner, the ceiling reflected the night sky, brightening the stars. Slow music was playing as students looked around at the decorations.  
Mia steered her friends over to one of the tables, not wanting to forget to eat, and also wanting to get the high ground to look for a certain Hufflepuff. Rosetta tries to bring her friends over to a table but gets dragged to the dance floor by the crowd. Lucas, being a bit taller than many in the crowd could see Rosetta struggling and grabbed her hand helping to guide her towards the tables. As they weave their way through the hectic crowd Rosetta looks around looking out for a particular Slytherin group. Lucas suddenly switched direction and came to a stop in front of a table. Rosetta peaks around Lucas to see none other than Mia. “Hi Mia,” Rosetta said, stepping out from behind her tallest friend.  
“Hey, Rosetta,” Mia greeted. She had started talking before turning her head all the way. She had to consciously keep her jaw from falling open when she saw Rosetta all dressed up. She looked her up and down a couple times before she stood up. “You look amazing,” she said, taking Rosetta’s hands in her own, smiling at her.  
If Rosetta wasn’t blushing before she clearly was now. “O-oh um thanks, you look really pretty too” Rosetta said trying to make sure her eye-line doesn’t falter away from Mia’s deep brown ones.  
Mia smiled even wider at the compliment, looking into Rosetta’s golden eyes, which seemed to sparkle under the star-speckled ceiling. “I love the cape,” she said, and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by her two friends.  
“Mia loves the stars,” Albus and Scorpius said in unison. Mia glared at them for a second before turning her attention back to Rosetta.  
“Oh thanks, my friends got me the cape for my birthday,” Rosetta felt her face grow hotter with the Slytherin boys’ comment. “Well I’m glad to know someone loves the stars as much as I do,” by the end of her last sentence her words were only slightly louder than a whisper.  
Mia smiled and lightly squeezed Rosetta’s hands. “Care to dance?”  
Rosetta’s face broke into a smile, showing her dimples on either side of her cheeks. “I’d love to!”  
Mia let go of one of Rosetta’s hands and led her to the dance floor. As the two girls made their way to the dance floor, the three boys exchanged knowing looks.

By midnight most of the students had either gotten bored of dancing or leaving to have their own party with alcohol. June had disappeared near ten to just go to sleep early due to her schedule for tomorrow. Brandon and Clarie mysteriously disappeared in the crowd of people leaving for after parties, leaving Terrance, Lucas, and Rosetta in the Great Hall. The three of them had taken turns dancing to songs together, after Rosetta recovered from dancing with Mia of course. Mia made sure to dance with Albus, Scorpius, and PJ (after she finally found them). The four of them had dinner together. Mia smiled over at Rosetta and her friends every so often. Mia, Albus, and Scorpius left the ball at about midnight, and Mia ended up crashing in the boys’ dorm, which wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence.

Friday December 25th, 2020

Rosetta surprisingly woke up feeling refreshed and not dead tired like the days of Christmas break before. She quickly changed into a red skirt and a white blouse with black trim on it. Her hair was still slightly in the hairdo from last night so Rosetta decided to just pin the loose hairs back in place and started to head for the door before noticing an envelope on the trunk. She curiously walked over seeing Mia’s name written on it. After opening the envelope she noticed that it was only a bookmark, she turned it around to see a quote from her recent read. ‘The enemy’s gate is down’ Rosetta laughed a bit to herself before putting the bookmark back into the envelope before placing it into her copy of Ender’s Game before making her way to the Great Hall.

Mia woke up before her friends, just like any other morning. She crept out of the boys dorm and up to her own. She grabbed all of her presents and made her way into the common room. She blasted Carol of the Bells performed by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and bounced in her seat, waiting for the boys.  
Albus and Scorpius came down, holding their presents, yawning, and sat next to Mia.  
“Merry Christmas!” She said excitedly and gave both boys a hug.  
“Happy Christmas, Mia,” both boys replied tiredly. The three of them opened their presents together, ooing and ahing at particularly noteworthy presents. Mia’s favourite present was the turtle plush that Rosetta gave to her, which Mia named Logan, and brought with her to breakfast that morning.

Entering the Great Hall, Mia bee-lined straight for the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Rosetta. “Good morning, merry Christmas!” She said, smiling, holding Logan the turtle to her chest, wearing that years’ Weasley jumper, which is purple with a large light green H on it.  
“Merry Christmas Mia!” Rosetta turned around to properly look at Mia. “Glad to see you like the turtle. Also thanks for the bookmark.”  
Mia beamed and lightly squeezed the plush closer to her chest. “I love him, his name is Logan,” she said, placing him down on her lap so she could eat. “I was really hoping you would understand the reference by Christmas.”  
“The enemy’s gate is down.”  
“Like they’re a bug about to be crushed under our feet.” The girls both smiled at each other and started talking about the book, a conversation that would make no sense if you’ve never read the book, especially with character names like Hot Soup, Bean, Petra, and Bonzo. They were just discussing Peter’s character arc from killing squirrels to hacking into government secrets when Claire interrupted.  
“So, what are your guys’ plans for tonight?” Mia asked as she served herself some pancakes.  
“First we have an ugly sweater contest, gingerbread house decorating, and then ending the night with hot chocolate and movies.”  
“Would you mind if I joined in?”  
“No, not at all, we would be happy to have another set of eyes on the kids,” June said with a smile.

Mia gladly joined Rosetta and her friends in the Hufflepuff common room, for the ugly sweater contest. Mia couldn’t help but smile, watching Rosetta interacting with Olivia Vakmar, a first year Hufflepuff. At the end of the night, Mia fell asleep while watching the movie, with her head on Rosetta’s shoulder, her hair falling a little in front of her face.


	5. New Year, New Rumours (year 5)

Thursday December 31st, 2020

In the days between Christmas and New Years, Mia spent most of her waking hours in the library, doing as much of her Christmas break homework as she could before New Years Eve. The boys snuck snacks in for her, and on more than one occasion, had to drag her out of the library to eat a proper meal. On New Years Eve, Mia finally gave herself a homework break. She sat with Anisa and Maverick at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, talking with them about the party in Gryffindor Tower that night. Anisa told Mia the current password for Gryffindor Tower, and after breakfast, Mia went up to Gryffindor Tower with the couple to help with the set up. Mia helped them until lunch. She ate with them again, before going to her own common room to get changed. She put on the same black ripped skinny jeans she wore on halloween, a purple long-sleeved crop top that had a hood, and her favourite black leather jacket. She put her hair up in a bun with her wand and waited for the boys in the common room.

The younger Gryffindor students were all staying in the Hufflepuff dorms and common room that night, so as to not get mixed up in the party. The Gryffindor common room had been decorated with lots of tinsel and streamers. A table full of snacks and drinks was off to one side, the couches pushed over to the other side to leave as much room for dancing and mingling as possible. Both Muggle and magical bands’ songs were played to make sure that no one felt left out. The music blasted so loud that Mia was surprised the whole tower wasn’t shaking.  
Mia danced with her friends, much like she had at Halloween. Swinging her hips and moving her hands above her head. After a few songs, she was a little tired and decided to take a break, so she ventured off to the refreshment tables. She had some pretzels, drank some punch and chatted with some of the other students. She smiled, seeing Maverick and Anisa dancing together. After downing the rest of her drink, Mia went back on the dance floor, and danced for a few more songs before slipping out of the Gryffindor common room without telling anyone.  
Rosetta reluctantly joined her group for the new year's party. Changing into a green bustier top, dark grey shorts with roses embroidered on the bottom, tan tights, a white cardigan, and black flats Rosetta finished checking up on the first and second years before venturing up to the party. Once inside, Rosetta instantly regretted her decision. The loud music and large crowd was not helping with her already exhausted social needs and she wished she could be back in her bed just trying to sleep instead of waiting for the clock to strike in the new year. Rosetta instantly headed over to the table of snacks and drinks to see if any of that will help. After about thirty minutes, Rosetta gave up on trying to keep up with the busyness of the party and decided to go to her favourite spot in the castle, the Astronomy Tower. No one is ever up there and it would be the perfect place for Rosetta to just decompress for a few hours. After saying goodbye to June, Rosetta climbed out of the entrance and started the usual journey to the Astronomy Tower.

Mia was standing by the railing in the Astronomy Tower, looking up at the stars. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling a cool breeze on her face. She looked over when she heard footsteps coming up into the tower. Rosetta was already loving the quiet, making her way up the stairs before coming to the top and seeing Mia already standing there. “Oh hey Mia” Rosetta said awkwardly, waving her hand at her friend who apparently also decided the tower would be the best place to relax.  
“Hey, Rosetta. I didn’t expect to see you up here. Didn’t expect to see anyone, actually,” Mia said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“Yeah, I usually don’t see people up here. Especially when a party is going on in the castle,” Rosetta laughed before making her way over to the railing beside Mia. “Do you also come here when you want to get away from people?”  
Mia nodded and looked back up at the sky. “Yeah, I also come here when the boys are being annoying, or if I need some air.”  
“That’s fair,” Rosetta looked up at the sky with Mia “I love the stars in the Scottish countryside, you don’t see this many in the city,” Rosetta leaned her head on Mia’s shoulder.  
Mia froze for a second before saying a silent prayer to whatever gods allowed them to meet up that night. Mia nodded and linked her arm with Rosetta’s, looking up at the stars. “You don’t see this many in Toronto.”  
“Well that explains your accent” Rosetta said chuckling a bit.  
“Yeah, I was born in Canada, lived there until I was 10.” She said with a small nod.  
“I’ve lived in Brighton my whole life, my dad actually moved there to be with my mom three years before they had me”  
“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Mia said, smiling softly. “My parents met at a Muggle university. I was born two years after they got married, and my sister two years after me.”  
“My parents always wanted more kids but I guess that dream never came to fruition, most likely because my dad’s work promoted him so he had less time at home. That’s some of the reason I stay here during the breaks, it means they don’t feel as guilty for choosing more work than break,”  
“That’s so considerate,” Mia said, trying to say something positive. “I usually go to the Potter’s with Al and Scorp, and we usually spend Christmas Day at the Weasley’s.” She shrugged a little. “But my first year, the three of us did stay at Hogwarts.”  
“Speaking of the Weasley’s, they usually make sweaters with the person’s first letter right?” Rosetta got so distracted during Christmas that a question has been stuck in the back of her head since then.  
Mia nodded. “Yeah…” she replied, not seeing where the question was going.  
“Then why did your sweater have an H on it and not an M?”  
“Because Mia isn’t my full first name, it’s Hermia,” she replied, blushing lightly.  
“Oh. I thought your name was Hermione and that’s why you went with Mia or something,” Rosetta squeezed her arm. “It’s a pretty name by the way.”  
“Thanks,” Mia said and squeezed her arm back. “No one’s called me Hermia in so long,” She whispered.  
“Are you okay with me calling you that when it’s just the two of us?” Rosetta whispered back.  
Mia thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”  
“Well Hermia, do you know what time it is?” Rosetta suddenly remembered that it was New Year’s eve and wanted to see if it was 2021 yet? She was honestly happy to start out a new year with someone new like Mia.  
Mia’s eyes pricked with tears, at hearing her name again, said by someone other than herself. “Um, I think it’s almost midnight.”  
Rosetta reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone to check the time. “Eleven fifty-nine, wow you were right,” Rosetta said holding her arm out to keep track of the time. “Luckily, neither of us is starting the new year alone,”  
Mia nodded. “I’m happy to ring in the new year with you.”  
Rosetta laughed, showing her dimples for the second time to Mia. Distracted by her own laughter Rosetta didn’t notice the clock striking midnight.  
Mia, on the other hand, did notice the time. As soon as the phone flashed 12:00, Mia kissed Rosetta’s cheek. “Happy New Year, Rosetta.”  
Rosetta’s laughter instantly stopped, looking down at the phone finally seeing the time. “Happy New Year, Hermia.”  
They spend the next few hours chatting about anything that came to mind, watching the stars fade away in the dawn before eventually falling asleep together on the top of the tower.

Friday January 1st, 2021

Mia woke up the next morning stiff and mostly cold, except for her one side. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her side to see Rosetta curled up against her, still asleep. Mia’s face flushed red and she suddenly felt a bit warmer and more awake. She put her arm around Rosetta, lightly rubbing her back, hoping to help warm her up a little. As Rosetta slept, Mia studied Rosetta’s face. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, until her eyes fluttered a little, and Mia was once again blushing.  
As Rosetta stirred she felt a body up against her own which confused her. She didn’t fall asleep on June’s bed again did she? Rosetta opened her eyes to be looking straight into Mia’s eyes. “Morning,” Rosetta said, trying to keep the blush from creeping onto her face as much.  
“Morning, sunshine,” Mia replied, smiling softly. “I guess we fell asleep up here last night, huh?”  
“Not surprising for me, I’m just surprised I actually slept properly,” Rosetta replied, not being able to keep the blush down with the nickname.  
Mia chuckled lightly. “Are you warm enough?”  
Rosetta closed her eyes again, curling up a bit more to Mia. “Yeah, warmer then in my bed sometimes,” Rosetta giggled.  
Mia smiled and lightly rubbed her back. “Hungry?”  
Rosetta nodded her head before gasping and sitting up properly. “I didn’t tell Brandon I left and he’s going to be looking for me,”  
“Then we should head to the Great Hall for breakfast,” Mia said, sitting up and stretching.  
The Hufflepuff scrambled up onto her feet, turning around to her crush with her hand outstretched. Mia gladly took her hand and stood up.  
The two of them walked to the Great Hall together.

Brandon decided thirty minutes after trying to find Rosetta, chose to sit at the Slytherin table, dragging Lucas along with him. Terrance happened to be sitting near Albus and Scorpius, to Brandon’s delight. “Morning boys, I see Mia hasn’t joined you two either,” Brandon sat down across from the Slytherins, his classic trickster smile appearing on his face.  
Albus and Scorpius both looked at each other. “No, she wasn’t in the common room when we got up this morning, which is unusual, even after a party,” Albus said, Scorpius nodding.  
“Come to think of it, she also wasn’t in Gryffindor tower at midnight last night,” Scorpius added.  
Brandon looked at the rest of the boys before leaning forward on the bench. “June said that Rosetta left the party before eleven thirty last night and we haven’t seen her since. My guess is that those two helpless gays are going to enter the Great Hall soon a bit disheveled in the clothes they were wearing last night with a heavy blush on both of their faces.” Brandon said, the smile never leaving his face.  
Terrance looked at him in bewilderment. “You don’t think th-”  
Terrance was promptly cut off. “Rosetta’s had this crush for about a year now, and has only properly talked with Mia since September. She is not the smoothest when it comes to dating or flirting so I’m guessing wherever those two are they just fell asleep. Rosie hasn’t been getting proper sleep all break so I don’t think it took much for her to pass out.” Brandon sat back a bit talking about his helpless Hufflepuff.  
Albus and Scorpius gave each other a look before looking back at Rosetta’s friends. “So it’s mutual?” they asked at the same time.  
“Of course it’s mutual, I’m surprised you two hadn’t noticed Etta stuttering and blushing heavily around Mia,” Lucas said, finally adding info to the conversation.  
“We noticed…” Albus started.  
“We just didn’t want to assume,” Scorpius finished and took a bite of his cereal.  
“Well one of my favourite pastimes is to assume things, especially when my girlfriend picks up on subtle things better than I can,” Brandon said, turning to stare at the Great Hall entrance.  
“Claire has said that she has noticed it’s not a one way street, just that Rosetta is far less subtle about having a crush,” Lucas replied slowly taking a sip of his goblet.  
“I bet they won’t get together till their seventh year,” Brandon said looking at the group for a split second before turning his attention back to the doors.  
“Willing to put your money when your mouth is, Roux?” Albus asked, smiling mischievously.  
“Oh I thought you would never ask Potter,” Brandon turns to stare straight at Albus now, his trickster smile reappearing. “How long do _you_ think those two will take?” Brandon laced his fingers and placed his chin on them.  
“5 galleons say they’ll be together by Mia’s birthday in March,” Albus replied before taking a bite of his toast.  
Scorpius shook his head a little. “You’re giving them 3 months, Al?”  
“You didn’t let me finish, March of next year.”  
“That’s better. I say September,” Scorpius said.  
“I’m pretty sure it’ll be May of next year,” Terrance said mimicking Brandon’s movements.  
“Have fun with that bet, there’s no way I’m betting on those two,” Lucas looked up from his plate with a slight frown on his face.  
“Okay so that means that when I win I get fifteen galleons and get to gloat against Terrance. Sounds like a great bet,” Brandon said, putting his hands behind his head.  
“If you’re not gonna bet, Lucas, then you get to be the bank,” Albus said, reaching into his bag for the money. He placed it on the table in front of Lucas. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and collected all the money.  
“Okay so none of you will see this till we know for certain that the two of them are dating,” Lucas said putting the galleons in a small hidden pocket in his bag before returning back to his breakfast.  
As soon as the bet was confirmed a certain Hufflepuff and Slytherin appeared, clearly still in the clothes from the night before. “Well if it isn’t exactly what I thought would happen,” Brandon smiled to the rest of the boys before waving the girls over to the table.  
Mia glanced over at the Slytherin table and waved back at Brandon before looking back at Rosetta. “Should we see what the boys are up to?”  
Rosetta’s face instantly reddens seeing Brandon’s trickster smile directed towards the two of them. “Yeah sure,” Rosetta grabs Mia’s hand, not really thinking as she is far more worried about what Brandon was smiling about and what it would have to do with the two girls.  
“Morning pumpkin, did you have a good sleep last night?” Brandon said, glancing at the rest of the boys clearly nodding towards Rosetta’s blushing face.  
“Yes I had a great sleep last night,” Rosetta replied, finally letting go of Mia’s hand to sit down beside Brandon.  
Mia sat next to Albus. “What about you, Mia?” Scorpius asked, leaning on the table.  
“I slept fine, Scorp,” Mia said, starting to serve herself some breakfast.  
“Where did you disappear off to Etta? I don’t think I saw you at the party at all,” Terrance asked, trying to play up his confusion but his enjoyment was still clearly visible.  
“I went for a walk and happened to fall asleep in the library,” Rosetta replied, clearly using this lie multiple times before.  
“Again? You really need to stop going to the library if all you do in there is fall asleep,” Lucas said, clearly trying to help her with her lie.  
“And where did _you_ disappear to, Mia?” Albus asked.  
“I passed out in the Astronomy tower.”  
“Again?” Albus and Scorpius said incredulously.  
Mia shook her head a little and started to eat her breakfast. “I like the breeze up there.”  
“Honestly I’m surprised that Etta here doesn’t go up there herself. With all those stars, she most likely could stay up there for hours not getting bored,” Brandon said, earning him Rosetta choking on her drink.  
“Just because I like the stars doesn’t mean I would make it so obvious to go there when I try to disappear from you guys,” Rosetta said between coughs, with a napkin to her face trying to clean as much of the pumpkin juice off her face as she could.  
Mia smiled a little as she ate her waffles. “Geez guys, get good,” Mia said and laughed when Albus pushed her lightly.  
“It’s still impressive that you both managed to get here at the same time when you two weren’t together all night,” Terrance said trying to get a rise out of both of them. Rosetta just glanced at him in confusion then to Mia, trying to play up that they didn’t do exactly what Terrance thinks.  
Mia shrugged. “Chalk it up to fate, luck, whatever. It was happenstance.”  
“Whatever happened I’m just happy Rosetta wasn’t too cold last night in shorts during winter,” Brandon said pushing Rosetta lightly.  
“No I was actually pretty warm last night, I almost wanted to go back to sleep before I remembered you didn’t know where I was and would worry,” Rosetta said pushing back a bit harder than Brandon. This started the usual wrestling competition between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor before Lucas pulled them apart and sat between them.  
Mia smiled to herself as Rosetta talked about being warm the night before. Albus and Scorpius gave each other a look, but said nothing.  
The group finished breakfast together, after which, Mia, Albus, and Scorpius went down to the Slytherin common room to talk about what Mia missed at the party the night before. Rosetta met up with the rest of her group before telling them she’s just going to go to bed again. When she gets up to her room she lays there for a few minutes just replaying the night and morning with Mia before falling back to sleep.

Monday January 4th, 2021

The students who went home for the holidays arrived back at the castle for dinner on the third of January, and classes started back up the next morning. Classes weren’t the only thing that started that morning. A rumour had been started. The details were slightly different depending on who you asked, but the important thing remained the same; Maverick was cheating on Anisa with Mia. It started as most rumours did, with whispers and fervent glances at any of the parties involved. It took until dinner for the whole school to be buzzing about it.  
Rosetta sat down at the Slytherin table as support for Mia but to also see if either her or Maverick have any clue who could have started the rumor. She would go to Anisa but because of the rumour the Gryffindor was on one of her rampages and Rosetta did not want to be burned in that. “Evening,” Rosetta said, trying to start a conversation but also distract the two Slytherins from the stares clearly directed at them.  
“Hi Rosetta,” Mia said, glancing at her before looking back at Maverick. “Mav, I’m telling you, it’s not anyone from our house, even Eliza would know not to mess with Anisa, it’s gotta be someone too stupid to know to not get on her bad side.”  
“That rules out most Ravenclaws, the girls she shares a dorm with, and this rumour is way too mean for any Hufflepuff.” Maverick replied, narrowing it down with her, nodding a little and taking a bite of his shepherd's pie.  
“So that just leaves a few Gryffindors.” Maverick nodded. “Any ideas, Rosetta?”  
“Hmm. Well most first and second years know not to mess with her, especially since she is one of their prefects.” Rosetta sat there with her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth before she gasped and scrambled and fell off the bench. She stood up fast looking between them. “One second, I need to make sure I’m right before I tell you guys.” With that she basically runs over to the Gryffindor table and flops down beside James Walker. “Hi James, I have a question I was hoping you could answer for me.” Rosetta was really hoping he forgot about how in first year she decked him.  
“What do you want, Isbill?” James asked, rolling his eyes at her.  
“I was just wondering, since you are really popular, if you know who started spreading that rumour about McMasters and Weston.”  
James smiled cockily and looked side to side before leaning in closer to her. “Just between us, I came up with it, but Will made sure it spread like wildfire.”  
“Bloody hell, did one of them do something horrible to you? Was it Mitzi?” Rosetta felt weird saying the last names but she knew James well enough to know he preferred to say them.  
“Nah, it was that Princess bitch, Weston, she got me kicked off the Quidditch team and stuck her nose into _family_ business.”  
Rosetta’s fake smile hardened as she heard this rat of a man call her crush a bitch. Rosetta slowly gets up, looking down on James literally as well as metaphorically now. “Well thank you so much for being one of the worst dicks in the entire school.” With those parting words, she shoves James’s face into his own shepherds pie and leaves the room going straight to Anisa.  
Mia and Maverick exchanged a look as they saw Rosetta leave the Great Hall, and raced to follow her, catching up with her on the fourth floor.  
“So I was right. James Walker started the rumor with the help of Will. Apparently you,” Rosetta points at Mia for a split second before running up the stairs a bit more enthusiastically. “Got into their family business and in turn got him kicked off the Quidditch team and so he, in his git of a mind decided that going after Anisa’s relationship was the best plan forward.” They finally made it to the Gryffindor tower. After accidentally yelling the password in a bit of furry and excitement, Rosetta beelined it for Anisa’s room. Rosetta stood outside the door for a second before deciding opening the door herself was a better idea than letting Anisa near the door yet. Once inside, Rosetta saw the fury that Anisa had rained down on the room. The curtains on all of the beds had been ripped from the banisters, pillows were ripped and the fluffy remains were scattered everywhere, books had been ripped in half and thrown out the window as Rosetta figured from the broken glass. “Um Tinkerbell?” Rosetta tried to use Anisa’s private nickname to see if that might calm her down just a bit.  
Anisa was in the middle of ripping what looked like an atlas before stopping to stare at the newcomer. Anisa had clearly been crying at one point as some of her makeup had dried running down her face. “What do you want Chucky?” Rosetta had to stifle a laugh at the nickname, clearly one of them was a horror movie character right now and it clearly wasn’t the Hufflepuff.  
“Well I found out who started the rumour, it was James Walker.” Rosetta felt good saying the name but was starting to feel the terror of releasing Anisa onto someone creeping up on her. Anisa stood still for a minute before dropping the atlas, grabbing Rosetta’s wrist and stomping down the stairs towards the common room.  
Mia and Maverick had been sitting on the couch in front of the fire, trying to come up with ways to stop the rumour when they heard the stomping coming from the staircase that led up to the girls’ dorm. Maverick stood up when he saw Anisa.  
“Don’t hurt him too badly,” Maverick said.  
“I’m so sorry,” Mia said at the same time.  
“Not now Speedy,” Anisa said, dragging Rosetta helplessly behind her. Rosetta looked at the Slytherins for maybe reassurance, she knew help was not an option at the moment. The four fifth years made their way quietly down the stairs. Three of them were scared to talk, while the australian was fuming too much to even think straight. They finally emerge into the Great hall as pudding starts to be served. The hall falls silent as they turn to stare at the Gryffindor still holding tight onto her Hufflebuddy. Anisa turns her head to the Gryffindor table, causing most students to either run away in fear or squirm in their seats. “Ed, you fucking hyena,” Anisa screams, finally letting go of Rosetta’s wrist. James Walker paled, hearing Anisa scream _his_ nickname. Mia immediately stood next to Rosetta and lightly touched her shoulder.  
“You okay?” She asked softly, glancing down at Rosetta’s wrist then back at her face.  
“My wrist is definitely not okay but I don’t think it’s broken luckily,” Rosetta says before looking over at Anisa. “We should probably make sure she doesn’t murder anyone.”  
Mia nodded and lightly squeezed Rosetta’s shoulder before turning her attention back to Anisa. Honestly, Mia wanted to watch James get his ass handed to him; he’s been arrogant and a bully since they were kids, it was about time someone put him in his place.  
Anisa had finally made it over to James and dragged him by the back of his shirt. When his feet finally left the safety of the bench Anisa lifted him up and pinned him against the wall to match her height. “So you think you’re _so_ smart trying to drag me and _my_ boyfriend into a dumb little rumour? What was your big plan here? Make us break up and get with one of us? Think you’re better than me when it comes to Arrow over there? Or worse you think I would stoop so low as to date a sniveling hyena who thinks he deserves to be a lion?”  
James shook his head violently. “N-no, no-nothing like that, I swear.”  
“Then what is it Ed? I’ve had all day to hear about this dumb little rumour so I’d appreceate it if you would tell me what caused this situation to happen between us,” Anisa said, smiling causing most Gryffindors around them to back up further.  
“I-I was- I was hop-ing you would take-take your anger out o-on Wes-Weston.”  
“Well you clearly don’t know that I’m _friends_ with sugarplum and I know she’s not dumb enough to try and steal Maverick from me. I guess they did a good thing kicking you off the team.” With those parting words, Anisa dropped James before grabbing Maverick and leaving the Great Hall once again.  
It took a couple minutes for the Great Hall to recover from what just happened. Once the conversations started up again, Mia lightly squeezed Rosetta’s shoulder. “Hospital wing?” Mia asked softly.  
Rosetta snapped out of her thoughts before turning to look at Mia. “Yeah sure,” Rosetta looked back towards James Walker who was still on the ground before making her way out of the Hall with Mia.


	6. Too Much Time (year 5)

Saturday January 16th, 2021

By the time the 16th rolled around, Rosetta’s sprained wrist was feeling a lot better and she basically forgot about her wrist in the thoughts of the Anisa incident. Rosetta rushed down to the dungeon excited to start her session but mainly to just spend more time with Mia. Mia was sitting in the Slytherin common room, sitting on their usual couch, going through her notes when the door opened. She smiled as Rosetta stepped inside.  
“Hey!” She greeted happily, waved Rosetta over. Albus and Scorpius were sitting at a different table a little ways away and gave each other a look when they spotted just how much Mia lit up when Rosetta came in.  
“Hi Mia!” Rosetta said basically running over to the couch. “Ready for our study session?” Rosetta smiled with her tongue sticking out as she made her way around the couch to sit in it.  
“Always,” Mia replied, smiling. “I’ve been having trouble with the properties of Mandrake leaves.”  
“No problem, let’s start with Herbology first then.” With that Rosetta pulled out her herbology notes and leaned against Mia trying to show her the answer to her problem.

The girls studied for a few hours, making jokes, and poking fun at each other lightly. They were getting closer, not just emotionally, but physically too. They sat closer, leaned on each other, touched the other’s arm more often. Mia thanked the gods above that by the end of the session she wasn’t blushing like a fictional love-sick school-girl. By the time dinner rolled around Rosetta’s legs were draped over Mia’s lap and she was counting the tiles on the ceiling as if they were stars in the night. June descended the stairs from her dorm to see a particular red head still relaxing on the couch. “Rosie? I thought you two finished your session already,” Rosetta turned her vision over to June.  
“We did but honestly it’s more relaxing here than in the Hufflepuff common room so I decided to spend more time with Mia,” June looked over at Mia with a curious look. The subtle gay panic look on Mia’s face said all June needed to know.  
“Why don’t we go to dinner and then Mia can meet up with us after bringing her notes and things back up to our room?” June turned her attention back to her best friend who looked disappointed in having to leave.  
“I mean yeah I guess we should get dinner, see you later Mia?” Rosetta sat up moving her legs from Mia’s lap and grabbing her schoolwork.  
Mia smiled, glancing at June with a silent ‘thank you’ before she started to grab her things. “I’ll see you in the Great Hall,” she said with a nod before taking her notes and books back up to the dorm. She put the things away and took a few deep breaths. After carding her fingers through her hair a couple of times and splashing some cool water in her face, she made her way to the Great Hall to meet up with June and Rosetta for dinner.  
By this point in the school year, most students who didn’t properly know what house Rosetta was in must have thought she was a Slytherin who happened to wear a lot of yellow. Rosetta was fully engrossed in a conversation about chocolate frog cards with Albus and Scorpius that she didn’t even notice Mia walking in for once.  
Mia plopped down on the bench next to June and started to serve herself dinner. “I always think it’s funny when Al gets a Harry Potter card,” Mia said, finishing serving herself some mashed potatoes.  
“I feel like collecting cards with the potential to get any of your family members must turn into a competition or joke at a certain point, depending on the family of course,” Rosetta said, quickly looking over to the new member of their conversation before turning back to Scorpius.  
“When both of your parents have cards, it becomes a running joke of a competition for who’s more ‘popular’,” Albus agreed, gesturing with his fork as he spoke.  
“Fair enough,” Mia said with a smile, wiping a small bit of potato that had landed on her face from Albus’s fork.  
Rosetta chuckled at the mess Albus has accidentally caused. “It must be a bit unnerving to have such popular parents. Only people who know the ministry know my last name and that’s unusual enough.”  
“Don’t even get started on what it’s like to have a sacred 28 lastname. Most people are creeped out by my family’s business,” June joined in finishing off her goblet.  
“You can say that again,” Scorpius agreed and took a bite of his steak.  
“Speaking of families, how are the Harpies doing this season, Al?” Mia asked, looking over at him.  
“Last I heard from mum, they’re doing great. Speaking of quidditch, the World Cup is in England this year, and mum being a quidditch player herself has access to as many tickets as she wants, pretty much, so you might get an owl asking if the Malfoy/Westons would like to join us at the match this summer. Those invites are very hush-hush, for now,” Albus said with a wink and Mia rolled her eyes.  
“No offense but is quidditch really that entertaining?” Rosetta spoke up.  
“Yes,” the boys said in unison as Mia said, “no.”  
“It’s the ambiance of it all, and being able to say that you went to the World Cup,” she added, which earned her getting peas flicked at her.  
“I guess that makes sense, it’s just that we already watch quidditch matches between houses and I usually get bored of them pretty quickly,” Rosetta said with June nodding in agreement.  
“Besides, I feel like going to the World Cup has the same feeling as going to a school reunion and seeing star quidditch player that used to be your classmates. It just has an unusual feeling to it,” June said, cleaning up as many peas that were flung at Mia as she could.  
“I stopped going to the house games for exactly that reason,” Mia said, eating her potatoes, not worrying about the peas. “I use the game times to work on choreography for my dance classes.”  
Rosetta nods. “I only go ‘cause I would never hear the end of it from Brandon. He feels that if his friends don’t go to his games then in the future he’ll lose fans the exact same way.” Rosetta went on clearly still confused with his logic.  
“It’s the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game next, isn’t it?” Mia asked, wanting to make sure that Brandon, the Gryffindor wasn’t playing before she made her suggestion.  
“If I remember correctly yes, Brandon still wants us to go to cheer the teams on but also so he can view their strategies,” June said watching Rosetta slightly deflate at the mention of being forced to watch quidditch.  
“Here’s what you do,” Mia started, putting down her fork and leaning over the table. “You tell Brandon that we ran out of time during our study session on the sixth, or that I need more help or something, and on the seventh, just before the game starts, you meet me on the seventh floor by the painting of Barnabas the Barmy teaching the trolls doing ballet, and you can help me with choreography instead.”  
Rosetta could feel her cheeks warm at the thought of just the two of them doing choreography alone. “Honestly that sounds wonderful, I’m pretty sure I can get away pretty easily.” June, Albus, and Scorpius all give each a look before returning back to their dinner.

Sunday February 7th, 2021

The day of the Slytherin/Hufflepuff quidditch game arrived. Mia was waiting on the seventh floor for Rosetta, her dance bag slung over her shoulder, wearing some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, her hair up in a high-pony leaning against the wall beside the painting that she told Rosetta to meet her at.  
Rosetta slowly made her way through the halls in a gold crop top, simple black leggings, the same white cardigan from new year’s eve, with her hair in a three braids braided together. Turning the corner Rosetta’s heart skipped a beat seeing Mia standing there alone waiting for her. She was shorter than last time she saw her which confused her a bit before looking at her shoes. No heel, got it. “Hey Mia,” Rosetta said, finally reaching Mia.  
Mia smiled and pushed off the wall. “Hey, Rosetta!” she greeted and walked towards the door of the Room of Requirement. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen the studio, have you?” she asked as the door materialized.  
“No I don’t think I have,” Rosetta looks on in wonder as the door materializes in front of Mia.  
Mia opened the door and stepped inside. The wall on the left is full-length mirrors, the wall on the right has ballet barres. Turning immediately to either side upon entering, there are cubbies for dance bags and shoes, and in the far left corner is a little table with a speaker system, and a chair. “Welcome to the dance studio,” Mia said, putting her bag in one of the cubbies.  
Rosetta walked in amazed at the dance studio. “This is such a cool room, I wish I’d have checked it out sooner. So what type of dancing are we doing today?”  
“I was thinking tap,” Mia replied, grabbing her iPod and tap shoes out of her dance bag. “There’s this routine I’m working out for senior tap.” Mia sat down and put on her tap shoes, tying them, before standing again. She opened the iPod and started to scroll through the playlists, finding the tap warm-up one.  
“Oooh, what is the song for the routine?” Rosetta went over to the cubbies to try and find some proper shoes for the routine.  
“ _HELLO_ by Allie X.”  
Rosetta starts to laugh, finally finding the tap shoes. “That’s one of my favourite songs at the moment. I’m pretty sure my roommates are starting to get annoyed with how much I play it,”  
Mia giggled. “It’s good that you already know the song, that’ll help when learning a dance to it,” she said, walking across the room to plug her iPod into the speaker system. She started the warm-up playlist and walked into the middle of the room, starting the tap warm-up, leading Rosetta through it.

After warm-up, Mia started to teach Rosetta the dance, and despite it being Rosetta’s first time tap dancing, she was doing remarkably well. Mia had taken off her sweatpants and t-shirt about half an hour into the lesson, wearing black high-waisted booty shorts and a black sports bra. They took a water break after about an hour and a half, Mia sat on the ground, breathing a little heavily and taking a swig of her water. “You have the makings of a tap star, sunshine,” she complimented.  
Rosetta was laying on the ground in a star shape. “You think so? Well that’s good to hear I didn’t make a fool of myself in front of you.” Rosetta’s face had been a bit pink for the last few minutes so she was thankful her blush wasn’t noticeable at the sunshine nickname again.  
Mia laughed and took another drink of water before offering the bottle to Rosetta. “You definitely did not make a fool of yourself. Your wings could use a little work, looser ankles, but they do take a while to master.”  
Rosetta gladly took the bottle and took a few swigs of water. The Hufflepuff laughed, “Well maybe I’ll join some classes to learn some more,”  
“Intermediate tap would be lucky to have you,” Mia replied with a smile. She took the bottle back and finished it. She groaned and stood up, walking over to the cubby with her bag in it. She filled the bottle again, using Aguamenti, before sitting back in the same spot again. “We meet here after lunch on Sundays when there aren’t quidditch games.”  
Rosetta blushed once again thinking how her weekend could be filled with spending time with Mia. “Sounds like fun,” was all Rosetta said trying not to freak out as much as her heart wanted to.  
“It’s a lot of fun,” Mia said with a nod. “Shall we do the routine a few more times before I ask you to film it for my senior class?”  
“Sure,” Rosetta clambered up to her full height.  
With one last sip of water, Mia also stood. She put her water bottle away before going over to start the song on the iPod again. She counted them in, and they did the routine once more.

After Rosetta filmed the routine, Mia led Rosetta through a cool down. Mia then got dressed again, put her shoes away, and walked with Rosetta to the Hufflepuff common room. “Thanks again for letting me join your practice, It was really fun.” Rosetta said a few minutes after they left the dance studio.  
“It was a lot more fun to work out the routine with you,” Mia replied and nudged Rosetta lightly, smiling as they walked down to the first floor.

The girls made it to the Hufflepuff common room, and Mia said that she would see Rosetta at dinner, before making her way down to the dungeons, and to the Slytherin common room to decompress with Albus and Scorpius until dinner.

Sunday February 14th, 2021

Love was in the air, and it was starting to annoy Rosetta. That or Brandon constantly making fun of her ‘date’ with Mia in Hogsmeade. Brandon had started his tirade of dating and love since Rosetta skipped the quidditch game to hang out with Mia. Rosetta would have been fine with this if she could have done it back to Brandon, but he had actually managed to ask Claire out properly the night of the Yule ball so Rosetta was down a piece of blackmail. Her regular group headed down to Hogsmeade more casually then usual. Claire and Brandon were linked at the arm and hip, Brandon had turned up the nicknames and flirty puns up to the max. The other boys couldn’t hold their distaste back and started to pick on Brandon with Claire joining in with funny nicknames for her boyfriend. Rosetta would have loved to join in on the mockery but had decided to stick with June until they made it to town. “Are you hiding from Mia or from Brandon?” June asked, noticing Rosetta was unusually quiet, especially for a Hogsmeade trip.  
“What? I’m not hiding from Mia, I said I’d meet her outside Honeyduke’s at eleven thirty. I just wanted to walk with you.” Rosetta said, still twiddling with the loose thread of one of her mitts.  
“We both know you aren’t just sticking with me because you want to. Are Brandon’s words actually getting to you?” June put her hand on Rosetta’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.  
“No. Yes?” Rosetta groaned loudly, “maybe they are getting to me a bit. I just have never really liked Valentines day as you know but this time it feels different. I feel happy about it but also like I want to run and hide for days.” Rosetta had managed to get the loose thread away from the mitts and had in turn started twisting her fingers through two layers of yarn. June sighed before stopping in her track, making Rosetta stop instantly.  
“Don’t listen to Brandon’s words. You are just having a simple hangout with Mia, just like you did during the Quidditch game. Nothing is different even if it is some capitalist holiday about ‘love’. Just go have fun hanging out with a friend, and if Brandon makes fun of you for it tell me. I’ll make him stop instantly.” Rosetta finally took some deep breaths as she nodded. Just a chill hangout with a friend, simple enough. The pair continued down the hill stopping outside of Honeyduke’s. Mia didn’t seem to be there yet, much to Rosetta’s relief. “Okay I’ll be in the Three Broomsticks if you need me, have fun hanging out with Mia.” And with that June disappeared into the crowd.

Mia felt the same way that Rosetta did about Valentine’s day. Until this year, she thought it was a stupid holiday, an excuse for companies to sell chocolate and plushes and flowers, but this year it felt different. Albus and Scorpius ditched Mia soon after arriving at the village. Mia checked the time and noticed that she had about an hour before she was supposed to meet Rosetta at Honeyduke’s, so she went to Tomes and Scrolls to look at the books and make a list of books she may want to get after her birthday. She stood outside Honeyduke’s at promptly 11:30, smiling when she spotted Rosetta. “Hey!” She greeted, smiling, her hands in her pockets.  
Rosetta smiled, her dimples showing slightly over her Hufflepuff scarf. “Morning Mia,” Rosetta waved her hand.  
Mia walked over and linked her arm with Rosetta’s. “How’s your morning been?” she asked, falling into step with her, heading into the candy shop.  
“Honestly a bit annoying, Brandon has always been into Valentine’s day and now that he’s dating Claire he turned it up to the max. I’ve never liked this holiday so I don’t really see the appeal.” Rosetta tried to keep calm talking about Brandon, his jokes were still fresh in her mind and psyching her out slightly.  
Mia frowned a little. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she said and lightly rubbed her arm. “Nothing a little sugar won’t fix?” she asked, raising her eyebrow a little.  
“Hmm, yeah I think that could fix it,” Rosetta said laughing a bit. She didn’t understand why she was so stressed before, it was honestly so relaxing hanging out with Mia.  
Mia smiled. “I’ll get you any candy you’d like,” she said, opening the door for Rosetta.  
“I’d really like some kisses,” Rosetta had been missing those chocolates from the summer.  
“Some what now?” Mia asked, her eyes going wide, almost letting go of the door by accident.  
“Some chocolate kisses, they’re my favourite kind of muggle chocolates and I heard they might supply them here now.”  
Mia nodded, her face going slightly red as she stepped into the shop after Rosetta. “Ahh, yes, okay,” Mia said, linking her arm with Rosetta’s again to not lose her in the crowd. It being Valentine’s day, the shop was a lot emptier than usual, but there were still quite a few people in there.  
“Do you have any favourite chocolate?” Rosetta asked, moving over to the muggle chocolate section.  
“Muggle chocolate? Mars bars. Magic chocolate? Fizzing Wizzbees,” Mia replied.  
“Most people I ask about muggle chocolate look at me a bit weird still so I’m glad at least someone I care about knows what I’m talking about,” Rosetta’s face instantly grew red as she realized that she just told her crush that she cared about her.  
Mia blinked a few times, processing. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again. “I-I care about you too,” she stuttered, heat rising to her face.  
Rosetta stood silently for a few minutes letting the words sink in before grabbing some peppermint kisses from the container. “S-should we grab some other candy?” Rosetta asked, trying to hide her blush as best as she could.  
“I’m running low on Acid Pops,” Mia replied and walked with Rosetta over to where the Acid Pops were displayed. She grabbed a few, some Sugar Quills, and a package of Jelly Slugs before walking with her to the register. Mia paid for all of their candy before walking outside with her, letting the cold air cool down her face.  
Rosetta was glad for the excuse of the cold for why her face was so red. “So where to next?”  
“I need to get some potion ingredients, if you don’t mind, we could go to Potage’s Cauldron shop to get some supplies?”  
“Sure I wouldn't mind, honestly I don’t think that many people will be there so we might actually have room to move.”  
Mia chuckled and nodded before walking with Rosetta to the shop. She got the supplies she needed and walked out. “Anywhere you need or want to go?”  
“If you don’t mind I was really wanting to buy a sweater from Gladrags Wizardwear.”  
Mia nodded. “Then that is where we should venture next!” Mia said, smiling.  
Rosetta practically dragged Mia over to the clothing shop, going through the sections of clothes, magical and non-magical alike. After a few pinafore dresses and the sweater she wanted, Rosetta went over to the counter to purchase her goods. Mia laughed as she was dragged to the shop, and happily followed Rosetta around the aforementioned shop, giving her opinion when asked, but mostly just watching Rosetta as she picked out different things and touched the articles of clothing around the shop. After receiving the bag of her clothes, Rosetta makes her way with Mia out of the shop. “Want to end at Three Broomsticks?” Rosetta asked, noticing the sun lower in the sky then when they started going into shops.  
“A butterbeer sounds really good right about now,” Mia agreed with a nod, smiling.  
The two hopeless gays make their way over to the Three Broomsticks to hang out with the single half of Rosetta’s group, Brandon and Claire clearly busy with a date at the moment. Mia spotted June, Terrance, and Lucas and led Rosetta over to them. She sat down and got Rosmertta’s attention, asking for two Butterbeers.  
“So how was the date you two?” Terrance jokes, earning him a slap upside the head from Lucas and a glare from June. “Sorry I meant how was your hangout today?” Terrance smiled, looking over to June for approval.  
“I had a really fun time, I finally got that sweater I’ve been staring at for two months,” Rosetta said, giving a thankful nod towards June. June gave back a nod before continuing her conversation with Lucas.  
Mia nodded and placed Rosetta’s Hershey’s Kisses in front of her on the table. “I believe these are yours.”  
“Oh yeah thanks,” Rosetta said, popping one into her mouth. Terrance looked between two girls and the kisses on the table before laughing, causing him to choke on his own butterbeer. Lucas smacked him in the back, to help him but to also hit him for being obvious and obnoxious about the situation. “You okay Tear?” Rosetta asked, handing him some napkins.  
“Yeah, I was just thinking about a prank I did last week is all,” Terrance said, getting dirty looks from June and Lucas.

The five of them hung out at the Three Broomsticks until they had to go back to school. Mia linked her arms with Rosetta and June, walking back to the castle together with the boys following.

After dinner that night, Albus and Scorpius told Mia exactly why they ditched her; they’re together and went on a date. Mia wasn’t surprised, but congratulated the pair all the same.


	7. Birthday Bash (year 5)

Tuesday March 9th, 2021

June’s birthday started as it usually did, with June sleeping in as much as she can before classes start. She woke up with a present at the foot of her bed that said ‘ _haps birth_ ’, and she knew that it was from Mia. She had gotten June a planner. Mia remembered June complaining about forgetting some things since becoming a prefect and wanted to help. By lunch June had been bombarded with birthday wishes and presents, she could barely focus on her school work. This year the one thing that was different was Rosetta was sitting at the Slytherin table at lunch instead of June sitting with the bright bubbly Hufflepuffs. “Happy birthday Junebug!” Rosetta said, trying to be as quiet as she could while also showing her excitement.  
“Thank you Etta,” June said instantly grabbing a cup of coffee and trying to enjoy a bit of quietness till she feels a box poke into her arm. Rosetta placed it beside June before starting a conversation with Terrance and Albus about Divination. June opened the box to see an intricate fairy crown of purple and gold laying inside of it. June smiled softly and leaned against Rosetta, enjoying just being around friends and not having to use much energy.

Saturday March 13th, 2021

Rosetta appeared to be quite early for the study session. So early she startles Mia once she wakes up. Rosetta and June always had a tradition of having a sleepover in the others room for their birthday, they had decided to have a sleepover the following weekend if their birthday happened to land on a school day. This year it just so happened the tradition caused Mia to have her regular dose of gay panic for the day.  
Mia had gone to bed early on the twelfth, and really didn’t expect to wake up and see Rosetta in June’s bed. Mia panicked for a few seconds before she got dressed and headed to the common room to wait for Albus and Scorpius. The boys met her just as June and Rosetta aslo came downstairs. The five of them made their way to the Great Hall, later joined by Terrance, Brandon, Claire, and Lucas at the Slytherin table.  
Rosetta leaned on Mia to start fixing her long braids, oblivious to the panic she was giving the Slytherin once again today. “So what’s everyone’s plan for today?” Rosetta asked, managing to fix her first braid in record time.  
“Well I think you and I have similar plans for today, dear pumpkin,” Brandon stated, his trickster smile appearing.  
“And what would that be?” Rosetta instantly regretted speaking up by the way Brandon’s eyes shined.  
“Why I think I also have a study _date_ today,” Brandon instantly got books and food thrown at him by friends but the damage was already done. Rosetta instantly sat up bright red in the face before looking down and physically deflating a bit.  
“Well, me and Rosie still have some birthday traditions to get through before her tutoring session, so we’ll see you all later.” With that June grabbed Rosetta’s arm and helped her out of the room as Brandon got one more smack with a book in the back of the head by Claire.  
Mia bit her tongue through the whole interaction, keeping her head down and her eyes focused on her food. Part of her was happy when Brandon had called it a date, but she also knew that it upset Rosetta for some reason, she would have to ask June about that later. She quietly finished her breakfast and went back to the dorm to organize her notes for the upcoming study session, though in her mind, she was now calling them ‘study dates’.  
By the time the study session rolled around Rosetta seemed to be her usual chipper self. “Hi Mia!” Rosetta flopped down into her usual spot. “Sorry about my attitude switch earlier, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings if you thought that.” Rosetta’s eye fell to the ground with the same sad expression from earlier.  
“Hey, no, don’t worry about it. He’s been teasing you for a while now, that would get anyone down,” Mia waved it off. She had talked to June between lunch and the study session, and June had confirmed that Brandon had been teasing her about getting into a relationship since at least Valentine’s day; Mia had connected the dots between this morning and Rosetta’s initial sadness in February.  
“Yeah, sometimes I just stay up on the Astronomy Tower just trying to do work without him making jokes,” Rosetta still had a sad expression but it had a bit more happiness in it now. “Anyway we should start working on some assignments right?” Rosetta realized if she dwelled on the Brandon jokes too much she might reveal her crush to Mia, her crush.  
“If the Astronomy tower ever gets too cold or too lonely, you’re always welcome to study here, or drag me up there for some company,” Mia said with a soft smile before reaching for her Transfiguration notes. “Now, let’s start on that essay for Professor Granger-Weasley.” And with that, the girls got to work on their essays.

Thursday March 18th, 2021

Mia’s birthday started like most days. She woke up before the rest of her dorm mates and went to the common room to wait for the boys. They descended the stairs, each with a present in their hands. Mia smiled and opened them, thanking the boys for the silver snake necklace from Scorpius and the star bracelet from Albus. She put both on before walking with them to breakfast. Mia had just finished serving herself breakfast when a package landed on her lap. It was her birthday present from Draco. He got her a necklace of the constellation for which he was named. Mia smiled at him up at the teacher’s table. He nodded a little in response and she gently placed the box in her bag.  
It was Thursday, which meant that Mia still had classes, despite it being her 16th birthday. She worked just as hard in her classes that day as she would any Thursday, but she knew that after dinner, there would be a party and cake waiting for her in the Slytherin common room. Albus and Scorpius had been planning the party since New Years, and though they wouldn’t tell Mia all the details, and refused to let her help them set up, she knew it would be a good party, for a Thursday.  
Mia’s party was exactly what you would expect. The Slytherin common room was decked out in purples and greens, as those are Mia’s favourite colours, with all her favourite snacks and non-alcoholic drinks available, and as big of a dance floor as the Slytherin common room could muster.  
After cutting the cake, and having the first slice, Mia really needed some air. She made the long trek from the dungeons to the Astronomy tower in record time, and right as the cool wind from the tall tower hit her face, something else hit Mia; the realization that she wasn’t alone, that Rosetta was already up there, looking up at the stars.  
“Hi,” Mia breathed, before slowly making her way over to where Rosetta was leaning against the railing, and standing next to her to also look out at the night sky.  
With Mia announcing herself, Rosetta had a few seconds to wipe the tears from her face before turning to the birthday girl. “Evening,” Rosetta said, trying to hide her right hand from Mia’s view.  
“You okay?” She asked softly, stepping close enough that their shoulders touched.  
“Just got into a bit of a fight with Brandon before your party, we were actually heading there as our fight broke out,” Rosetta said with a sad smile.  
“Do you wanna talk about it, or a distraction, or would you rather be left alone?” Mia asked, not wanting to do the wrong thing.  
Rosetta stood there for a few seconds studying Mia’s face before whispering, as if to not break the moment. “Distraction,” Rosetta instantly rested her head on Mia’s shoulder, turning back to the stars around them.  
“Which constellation is your favourite?” Mia asked, smiling softly, leaning her head gently on Rosetta’s, looking out at the stars with her.  
“I have two, Orion and the phoenix,” Rosetta had too many emotions at the moment to even react to Mia resting her head on her own. “What is your favourite one?”  
“I also have two,” Mia said with a light chuckle. “Draco, the dragon, and Aries, the ram,” she replied, smiling softly.  
Rosetta laughed at that answer. “No wonder people think you’re a Malfoy. With your favourite constellation being our professors namesake,”  
Mia laughed. “He did also kind of adopt me when I was ten, but I’d rather not go into that right now.” She lightly squeezed Rosetta’s arm. “Dragons are cool, okay?”  
Rosetta laughed again, this time happy enough for dimples. “Yeah, well so are phoenixs,” Rosetta replied. “Oh speaking of constellations, I still haven’t given you your presents.”  
“I never said Phoenixs weren’t cool,” Mia said with a smile and stood up straighter at the word ‘present’. “Do you have it on you?”  
Rosetta nodded before reaching into her bag. “There’s two of them ‘cause I couldn’t decide on which one would be better. But anyway, happy birthday, Hermia.” Rosetta turned around with a jewelry box and a plushie in the shape of a sun.  
Mia smiled and gently took the jewelry box out of her hand and opened it. Inside was a pair of earrings in the shape of the pisces constellation. Mia smiled widely and gently closed the box, and took the plushie before giving Rosetta a hug. “Thank you, Sunshine.”  
Rosetta was surprised to get a hug. She instantly teared up a bit before hugging Mia back. “No problem, Dragon,” Rosetta said after a few seconds of silence.  
Mia laughed at the nickname and lightly squeezed Rosetta before pulling back, smiling at her. “Think you’re ready for the party?”  
Rosetta wiped at the few stray tears by her eyes. “Yeah I think so,” Rosetta smiled squeezing Mia’s arm.  
Mia smiled and linked their arms, walking back down to the dungeons with Rosetta, happy that she was given her present in what she was now starting to consider ‘their spot’ in the castle.

Sunday March 21st, 2021

The Sunday after the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game, Mia had been half-surprised to see Rosetta actually came to the intermediate tap class. She was glad that Rosetta had actually taken her up on the offer, and was really happy for an opportunity to spend even more time with the Hufflepuff. On the 21st of March, Mia also used the ‘we will take one of your dance classes’ vouchers she got from Albus and Scorpius for Christmas.  
Mia led the group through the normal warm up; ankle warm up, pick-ups, and going over the more complicated steps from that day’s combo, and taught an easier routine for the sake of her two best friends. At the end of class, most of the students left with thank yous, as usual. Albus and Scorpius waited for Mia to finish cleaning up and putting things away.

Saturday March 27th, 2021

By the second Saturday after Mia’s birthday, it seemed that Brandon and Rosetta had started to at least talk to one another. The conversation was clearly strained and very brief but calm words were exchanged, which was a start.  
As it was a Saturday, Mia was waiting for Rosetta in the Slytherin common room to start their study session, she was sitting at their usual spot, cross-legged on the couch, going through her notes, her wand holding her hair up in a bun. She was so engrossed in her notes that she didn’t hear the door to the common room open.  
Rosetta slowly made her way over to the couch. In all honesty she was running on autopilot mode and didn’t notice where she was until she sat down on the couch. The Hufflepuff sat there a few minutes just watching Mia before slowly placing her hand on her shoulder.  
Mia jumped a little before calming down as soon she realized that it was Rosetta. “Hi. Sorry,” she said, running her fingers through the front of her hair, causing some hair to fall around her face. “The boys are fighting and it’s got me a little on edge.”  
Rosetta nodded in understanding. “I’m pretty sure June is feeling the same way about Brandon and I, so I kind of understand. If you want we don’t have to study today, just in case you can’t focus,” Rosetta said, fixing some of the hair that fell into Mia’s face.  
“No, please, I _need_ to do this essay, and if Al or Scorp finds out I’m _not_ studying with you right now, they’ll find me and go on another tirade about whatever they’re fighting about,” Mia said, leaning ever so slightly into Rosetta’s hand as she fixed her hair.  
Rosetta smiled sadly. “Okay, want to start with Herbology first then?”  
Mia nodded. “If you don’t mind?”  
“Not at all,” Rosetta rubbed her thumb against Mia’s cheek before blushing a bit and moving her hand away to grab her notes.  
Mia nodded a little and grabbed her notes and some parchment to get started on the essay, hoping that Rosetta didn’t notice that she was also blushing, very faintly.  
Rosetta led Mia through her essay, getting a better mood the more Mia understood and worked on her own essay. Soon after Mia’s essay was finished the two switched over to Transfiguration. Rosetta purposely made her section of learning go slower than normal, to keep Mia away from the arguing boys as long as possible without Mia catching wind of it.  
The two studied until dinner. They walked to the Great Hall together and Mia deflated a little when Scorpius sat next to her. Rosetta had started a conversation with June before squeezing Mia’s arm and nodding her head, turning back to June. Mia gave Rosetta a small smile, but turned to listen to Scorpius rant about whatever it was that he thought Albus did. During their conversation, Rosetta noticed that June was starting to have the same tired look she had the first few days after she broke Brandon’s nose.  
“Scorp, you need to talk this out with Al.” Mia said, finally having enough. She had heard both sides of the argument, and they didn’t add up. “I’d be happy to mediate, but you have to talk to him if you have an issue with him.”  
June silently sighed in relief, clearly not wanting to see another person get dragged down by a fight between friends. Rosetta leaned against Mia still pretending to have a conversation with June instead of the both of them eavesdropping.  
“But-”  
“Scorpius Malfoy,” Mia said sternly. “Albus is eating in the _kitchen_ , you need to talk to him. I’ll get him in the common room tonight, you just need to show up.” Mia leaned a little back against Rosetta, and it took a little more convincing, but eventually Scorpius agreed to meet with Albus.  
That night, the three of them were up past curfew talking out what started the fight. Both boys finally understood that it was a misinterpretation on both their parts, and promised to talk out any issues they may have in the future.


	8. Starlight Dragon (year 5)

With April showers, came Easter Break. A lot of students went home for the break, most of the older ones having stayed at the school at Christmas missed their families and were grateful for the opportunity to go home for a week. The Hogwarts Express departed from Hogsmeade station on April third, taking Albus, PJ, Brandon, Terrance, Claire, and Lucas in it, along with the majority of the student body.  
Just because it was a break, didn’t mean that Mia would stop working. She spent the Easter weekend working on choreography by herself, only taking breaks when Scorpius retrieved her to eat and at curfew to sleep. She was finally satisfied by dinner on the fourth with all the work she did, and crashed in her dorm shortly after dinner that night.

Monday April 5th, 2021

Choreography wasn’t the only thing Mia worked on over Easter break. On Monday, she committed herself to do as much homework as she could, and hold herself up in the library to do so. Scorpius sat at the table with her, doing his own homework, the two of them working in comfortable silence. They took breaks every few hours, and made sure that they ate at the normal meal times. After dinner, Mia wanted to go back to the library, but Scorpius took her textbooks and notes and told her that she needed to give her brain the rest of the day off, and she didn’t argue with him.

Rosetta hadn’t seen anyone on Monday, or she might have just been so deep in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed them. She first started the day off doing as much homework as she could before her thoughts got in the way. After lunch Rosetta sat curled up on one of the chairs in the Hufflepuff common room, mindlessly sewing while staring off into the fire. June did try to check up on her every few hours but didn’t get much of a reaction at all so she decided to go about her own list of things to do for the break.

Tuesday April 6th, 2021

Mia and Scorpius had differing ideas as to what proper study habits looked like. Mia seemed to believe in the idea that getting everything done as quickly as possible was the best approach, whereas Scorpius preferred to space out his work days so as to not fry his brain. So it wasn’t unexpected when after breakfast, Mia headed to the library to get her potions essay finished while Scorpius spent the day relaxing, enjoying his break. Scorpius got a little worried about the girl he saw as his sister when she didn’t show up for lunch, and even more worried when he asked the House Elves in the kitchens if they’d seen her all day and they said no. Scorpius snuck some food into the library and spotted Mia, pouring herself into a Charms essay. It wasn’t until the blond took away her quill that she even noticed he was there.  
“Mia, you gotta eat,” Scorpius said softly, putting the plate down in front of her.  
“No, I _gotta_ finish this essay. Give me back my quill.”  
“You’ll get your quill back after you’ve eaten.”  
“Fine.” And with that, Mia ate the food Scorpius had brought her. After the plate was clean, she snatched her quill back and quickly started back up on the essay. Scorpius sighed softly and brought the plate back down to the kitchens. He was happy when he saw Mia come down to dinner all on her own. He took her bag from her, carrying it down to the common room for her after dinner, tisking lightly. He knew that she was overworking herself, but there was very little he could actually do about it. He just hoped that she would be finished everything by tomorrow, and she could use the rest of the break to properly rest.

June managed to get Rosetta to notice her during breakfast and tried to do everything in her power to get her best friend out of her slump. They took a walk around the grounds in the morning and joined in games with some of the remaining students at school. After lunch June had to finish an essay and dragged Rosetta with her to the Slytherin common room to keep an eye on her. The Hufflepuff just sat in her usual spot on the couch, humming _HELLO_ by Allie X holding onto a dragon plushie she had made the day before.

Wednesday April 7th, 2021

Mia spent Wednesday morning finishing all of her homework. Scorpius found her finishing an Astronomy essay when he came down into the common room that morning and sighed to himself, seeing that Mia was wearing her hoodie backwards and hadn’t seemed to notice. After finishing the essay, Scorpius dragged her to breakfast, promising that after they ate, he would join her in the library to look over her potions essay. While she finished her History of Magic essay, and after that, she only had one more to write, and she promised she would relax once everything was done.  
It took them until lunch, but Mia had finally finished all the homework she was assigned during the break. She almost fell asleep leaning against Scorpius during lunch. He practically had to carry her back to the common room, and by the time they got there, she was too exhausted to make it to her dorm, so she crashed on the couch, her head in Scorpius’s lap as he read up on the Goblin wars for his History of Magic essay.  
By the time Mia woke up, it was practically dinner, so the two made their way to the Great Hall a little early. After dinner, Scorpius went back to the common room to do some homework, and Mia went up to the Astronomy tower for some fresh air and to look up at the stars.

Rosetta seemed to have started to feel better in June’s eyes. The Hufflepuff could tell that her mood was also affecting June at this point and decided to just pretend she was her usual chiper self. By lunch she was having trouble keeping up the facade and about two hours after lunch she decided to see if finishing her work in the Astronomy Tower might help, and give her a break from faking her happiness. Rosetta had gotten into such a groove that by the time dinner had passed, Rosetta hadn’t even noticed the time or the sound of steps approaching her.

Mia stopped at the top of the stairs and chuckled lightly. “I should have guessed you’d be up here,” Mia said, shaking her head a little and smiling softly at Rosetta.  
Rosetta instinctively hummed before looking at the person behind her. “Oh afternoon Starlight,” Rosetta turned back to the Divination essay she was working on.  
Mia smiled at the new nickname and sat down next to Rosetta. “It’s evening, Sunshine,” she corrected gently. “You miss dinner?”  
Rosetta shook her head. “No it’s like three hours after lunch,” Rosetta looked up to see the sky darkening. Her face dropped slightly at the view. “Okay so maybe you're right. I thought I got up here an hour ago,” Rosetta stretched, grabbing up all of her assignments so Mia could sit beside her.  
“You can always nip by the kitchens on your way back to your common room later,” Mia pointed out, not wanting to make the Hufflepuff feel bad about losing track of the time, especially when she had done the same thing at lunch the day before.  
“Of course, my friend group usually sends me in there anyway because the House Elves like me better than most of them.” Rosetta smiled, looking over at the Slytherin. “Needed some fresh air?” She asked, patting the floor beside her.  
Mia gladly sat down next to the Hufflepuff and nodded. “I’ve been in the library for the past two days; wanted to get all my assignments done early. You know how it is.”  
“Oh that’s where you were, I thought my Starlight might have died or something,” Rosetta yawned a bit, leaning on Mia as she usually did.  
Mia giggled and shook her head a little. “No, I didn’t die. Sorry if you were looking for me. Sometimes I get a one-track mind and forget to take care of myself, let alone consider how my actions might affect others,” she said and lightly wrapped her arm around Rosetta’s waist. “But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I was looking for you a bit between my zone outs and June making sure I did something instead of just sit in my common room,” Rosetta softly laughed. “June must hate me by now with how much more stress I gave her during a break.”  
“Trust me, June could never hate you. I’ve lived with the girl for five years. She just gets worried, especially because you and Brandon still haven’t properly made up.”  
Rosetta shifted uncomfortable at the mention of Brandon. “I didn’t mean for it to get this way, and then he left for the break and I just...I don’t know,” Rosetta mumbled, curling into Mia a bit more.  
Mia rubbed her arm lightly. “I know, Sunshine,” she said softly. “When he gets back, promise me you’ll try and talk this out with him?”  
Rosetta nodded, “I will.” With that Rosetta’s eyes slowly closed and she started to doze off.  
Mia smiled softly and let the Hufflepuff sleep. She carefully gathered up Rosetta’s things and placed them in her bag, being careful to not wake the sleeping redhead. She hummed softly and gently played with Rosetta’s hair until just before curfew, when she gently shook the Hufflepuff awake. “C’mon Sunshine, we gotta get you back to your dorm,” Mia said softly, feeling bad about waking her, but not wanting to get them in trouble. Rosetta slowly stirred still out of it. She hugged tight to Mia as the two made their way down the stairs. June happened to reach the bottom of the stairs as the other two do as well.  
“Well glad to know someone was watching over her, if you want I can take her rest of the way.” June said looking at her best friend draped over the other Slytherin.  
“I got her, June,” Mia said softly with a nod. “Trust me.”  
“Oh no I completely trust you,” June said, fixing the hair in front of Rosetta’s face. “I can get the other prefects to let you by without any trouble, to the Hufflepuff house to the dungeons.”  
Mia shook her head a little. “Don’t worry about the dungeons. Just don’t take any house points when I’m not back in the dorm by lights out.”  
“Consider it already done.” June winked at Mia before heading to her patrolling duty.  
Mia blushed lightly before half-carrying half-leading Rosetta down to the Hufflepuff common room. Mia had to get Rosetta to do the knocking pattern that admitted their entry into the common room. Once inside, Mia helped Rosetta up the stairs and into her dorm. Mia had been in that dorm room before with PJ, but that had been in second year. Anyone could tell out of all the beds which one was Rosetta’s instantly, filled with random plushies and halloween themed pillow cases. Mia brings Rosetta over to her bed, deciding her outfit was comfy enough to sleep in at the moment. Mia finally placed the Hufflepuff down, and as she walked away she felt a weak hand grab her own.  
“Stay please?” Rosetta mumbled, her eyes slightly open.  
“I was gonna sleep down in the common room-” Mia cut herself off, seeing Rosetta’s face. “But if you’re sure,” she conceded and motioned for Rosetta to make room on the bed.  
Rosetta moved over letting Mia climb into bed before cuddling up to Mia once again. “Night, Dragon.” Rosetta mumbled, before passing out instantly.  
“Good night, Sunshine,” Mia whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Thursday April 8th, 2021

A certain Hufflepuff woke up with her face in something soft and hissing? She opened her eyes to see Mia cuddled up beside her, clearly hissing. The confusion of the situation combats the gay panic as she just stares at Mia for a bit studying her soft features. As Rosetta was studying her, Mia stopped muttering in Parseltongue, her eyes fluttering as she stirred a little and finally opened her eyes. “Morning, Sunshine,” she whispered and rubbed her eye sleepily.  
“Morning.” Rosetta said, sad that she had to properly get up now. “Also did you know that your hiss in your sleep?”  
“I’ve been told that I speak Parseltongue in my sleep sometimes, yes,” Mia replied and sat up, stretching and yawning.  
“Huh, you really are a Slytherin no doubt,” Rosetta replied, fixing her ponytails once again. “Also when did we get down here? The last thing I remember is making a promise and then I woke up in my bed.”  
Mia nodded a little, chuckling at the Slytherin comment. “You fell asleep in the Astronomy tower, and just before curfew, I woke you up and helped you down here, ran into June, so I won’t get in trouble for being out of bed last night, and then you asked me to stay with you, so I did.”  
Rosetta secretly thanked and cursed her past self for being cuddly and wanting Mia to stay last night. “Well hopefully you had a nice rest last night.” Rosetta said, grabbing a new set of clothes for the day.  
“I did, actually, oddly enough,” Mia replied, standing up and stretching again. “Do you have a hoodie I could borrow?”  
Rosetta blushed. “ Yeah I think I have a hoodie over here,” Rosetta rummages around in her trunk and pulls out a purple hoodie with pointy ears on the hood.  
Mia smiled and pulled the hoodie over her head, putting the hood up to cover her messy hair. “Breakfast?”  
“Sure! Let me just get changed first,” Rosetta ran into the bathroom before dropping her clothes and trying to calm down as much as she can. She decided maybe splashing cold water on her face might help her blushing face.  
Mia sat on Rosetta’s bed as she waited for the red head to get dressed.  
Rosetta finally got enough courage to get dressed and reappear in the room. “Okay ready to go!”  
Mia stood and nodded. “Ready,” she said and stood up, linking her arm with Rosetta’s, walking with her through the Hufflepuff common room, and to the Great Hall.  
June had managed to wake up before either girl and was already sitting at the Slytherin table by the time they entered. “Glad to see you both slept well,” June said, looking up from her teacup at Mia.  
Mia nodded and sat down, putting some jam on a piece of toast.  
Rosetta sat down, clearly being far more happy than days before. “Yeah, I’m feeling so much better now. Thanks for not getting Mia in trouble.” June waved her hand at the comment. Mia smiled at Rosetta.  
“As soon as I saw you half asleep on Mia, I knew you wouldn’t let her leave the Hufflepuff common room for the night so it’s perfectly fine.” June said, turning to her breakfast.  
Mia nudged Rosetta a little and smiled, taking a bite of her toast. “June, did you see Scorp this morning?”  
“I did, he was quite worried not seeing you come to the dungeons last night and didn’t sleep well. I told him this morning where you were, so now he’s properly sleeping. I’m sneaking some food for him later so you don’t have to worry about him for now.”  
“I should still check on him,” Mia said softly and took another bite of toast. “But after breakfast, he’d be upset if I skipped breakfast for him…”  
June shrugged her shoulders, being completely fine with someone else taking up that responsibility. “Well then since you’re feeling better now Rosetta, why don’t we actually have a free day. Without me having to drag you around.” Rosetta inhaled at the comment.  
“Sorry again for that.”  
“Not a problem, I’m just happy you’re feeling better,” June said  
Mia finished her toast and gave June a small smile before lightly squeezing Rosetta’s arm. “I’ll see you two later.” And with that, Mia stood and headed to the Slytherin common room to check on Scorpius.

An hour after lunch, the Slytherin common room was filled with mostly muggle pop music. Rosetta and June were in the center of the room singing loudly along to the words while dancing to the rhythm. Some of the remaining Slytherins were either annoyed and left to escape the music or started to join the two girls. Mia was one of the Slytherins to join the two girls, Scorpius stayed in the common room, bopping his head to the music, and shaking his head a little at the girl who was like his sister.

Friday April 9th, 2021

The morning of the ninth brought the train back, full of students. The castle soon went back to it’s normal busy life and students spent all day catching up with friends and schoolwork, all except Brandon and Rosetta. Everytime Rosetta would sit with the group Brandon would always go quiet and focus on whatever work was in front of him instead.  
After lunch Claire had had enough and dragged both Brandon and Rosetta over to the dungeons and pushed them into one of the study rooms of the main common room. “You two are not leaving this room till you properly make up and have a bloody conversation for once.” With those parting Claire closed the door and stood in front of it, more of a precaution for Brandon trying to leave than anything.  
Brandon slumped into one of the chairs already in the room. “Well this is great, my day is going to be stuck in this room,” Rosetta snapped her head to look at him.  
“The only reason we’re in here is because you won’t let me talk with you. I’ve been trying to apologize all day and all you do is pretend to do your work and pretend I’m not even there,” Rosetta retorted, sitting in one of the other chairs. Brandon looks confused turning his eyesight to the Hufflepuff.  
“Why would you apologize? I’m the one that’s a dick about your crush,”  
“Yes you are, but I’m the one that decked you.” Rosetta pulled her knees up to her chest. “I’m sorry I broke your nose, you just wouldn’t shut up about Mia. I know I have a crush on her and I’m definitely the most subtle about love and stuff but that doesn’t mean all of our conversations have to revolve around her. I want my Gryffindor buddy back and I just can’t do that if I can’t spend one minute without her being brought up in conversation. I already curse my brain for thinking about Mia every chance it gets. I don’t want one of my friendships to be the same way.” By the time Rosetta finished her lecture she had tears streaming down her face as her body started to shake. Brandon instantly got up and picked her up into a hug.  
“Hey, hey. Shhh it’s okay,” Brandon started to rub her back as he let her cry it all out. “I’m sorry, it just felt so good to make fun of you since you did the same thing to me about Claire. And yes, I admit you made fun of me less than I have with Mia. It’s just.. I’ve never seen you so head over heels for a girl that I didn’t consider what my teasing could be doing to you.” They sat in silence, the only sound being Rosetta’s ragged breath. Finally Rosetta’s breath evens out enough for her to push slightly on Brandon to be let go of.  
“Thank you, sorry if your shirt is all wet now,” Rosetta croaked, wiping tears from her face. Brandon looked at his shirt to see a wet spot where Rosetta’s head had been.  
“Ah it’s no big deal, honestly if a wet shirt is the price I have to pay to be proper friends again then I’d take it,” Brandon said, ruffling Rosetta’s hair. “Also I never said this but nice right hook, hurt like shit once the shock wore off.” Brandon laughed, showing Rosetta it was fine to laugh at the situation now.  
“Yeah, and hey because of that I actually got to give Mia her presents in private.” Rosetta chuckled as a blush crept across her face remembering the Astronomy Tower. Brandon ooing at the Mia sentence.  
“Look at that, even when fighting I am still your wing man.” Brandon wrapped his arm around Rosetta’s neck before giving her a noogie. “Anyway I was actually going to have a study date with Claire and I would still like to do that before dinner,” Rosetta returned the favour with awwing at the Claire comment before they both started to knock on the door multiple times. Claire opened the door to see her two friends smiling widely at her.  
“Finally,” Claire mumbled before fully opening the door for them to leave. “You are aware you could have just opened the door yourself right? I have no control on locking the door on this side of it.” Brandon rolled his eyes kissing her on the cheek.  
“It’s all about the presentation Cinderella, if we knock on the door together you know we are friends again,” Claire blushed before the three exited the Slytherin common room. The couple left for the Library, while Rosetta went to enjoy the breeze from the Astronomy Tower before dinner.

A little while after lunch, Mia made her way back to the Slytherin common room after seeing Scorpius off in the library. She stepped through the door and was about to go up to her dorm when she stopped, spotting Claire reading outside one of the private study rooms that were fairly hidden. Mia approached the Ravenclaw, confused. “Um, hi Claire. Whatcha doin’?” Mia asked, casually leaning against the wall on the other side of the door.  
Claire looked up from her book for a split second before turning the page and reading again. “Brandon has been a real muppet all day towards Rosetta, so they’re in there right now making up. At least I hope they are, Brandon has been punishing himself by pushing away from Rosetta, not realizing that it hurts her way more.” Claire responded, leaning her head against the door.  
Mia nodded a little. “Sounds fair. I hope they make up by dinner, good luck!” Mia said and waved before heading up to her dorm to read.


	9. Prepping for O.W.L.s (year 5)

Saturday May 1st, 2021

The first study session of May happened as it normally did, with Transfiguration and Herbology. Mia and Rosetta went through all of their notes, going over complicated diagrams and problems until they both collapsed onto the couch in pure learning exhaustion. Rosetta had simply given up on being embarrassed or awkward around Mia due to O.W.L.s prep and laid her head on the Slytherin’s lap once they had finished all of their notes.  
“I’m so tired after that and I still have so much more prep to work on before exams start.” Rosetta complained, twirling one of her braids in between her fingers.  
Mia was blushing lightly as the Huffelpuff put her head in her lap. “We could always expand these study sessions to other subjects?” Mia suggested, lightly running her fingers through the end of Rosetta’s hair without thinking; it was something the boys did to her when she laid her head in their laps.  
Rosetta looked up at Mia. “You okay with that?”  
Mia laughed lightly, “wouldn't have suggested it I wasn’t,” Mia said with a wink.  
Rosetta blushed at the wink and tried to hide it with a laugh. “That is true, so what should we study next week?” Rosetta was trying so hard to think properly, slightly regretting her decision to lay in Mia’s lap.  
“Potions. We’re both … not the best at it, but I think I know the perfect person to help us with it.”

Saturday May 8th, 2021

“Okay, so I talked to professor dad, and he said that we can use the Potions room today during your normal study time with Rosetta? I think you said her name is?” Sammy Weston, third year Slytherin and Mia’s younger sister said, looking through Mia’s potions notes from that year. The Weston sisters were sitting on the couch that Rosetta and Mia usually sat on to study.  
“So you’ll help us then?” Mia asked, smiling at her little sister.  
Sammy rolled her eyes. “Well duh, I’m not gonna let my sister fail her potions O.W.L., even if it would be funny.”  
“Awesome!” Mia replied as the door to the common room opened and Rosetta walked in.  
“Hey Dragon!” Rosetta said leaning on the back of the couch, noticing the other Slytherin sitting in her usual spot. “Oh and hi, my name is Rosetta,”  
“Sammy,” the dirty-blonde replied with a nod. She gathered up Mia’s notes and stood. “C’mon, this isn’t my first rodeo.”  
Mia rolled her eyes and stood as well. “Rosetta, this is my sister, Sammy, Sammy, this is my study partner, Rosetta,” Mia introduced. “We’ll be in the potions room today,” Mia explained and linked her arm with Rosetta’s as Sammy led the way to the potions classroom.  
Rosetta was having very mixed emotions about this study session. Sure, she loved hanging out with Mia and it was always nice meeting new people but the thought of doing potions work was not something Rosetta wanted to do. Sammy led the two fifth years to the potions room, and set up their cauldrons, quizzing them as she did so.  
Sammy’s approach to tutoring was a lot like Mia’s; relate the things you don’t understand to the things you do understand, and explain until everything clicks into place. The Weston sisters may not look all that much alike, but after spending any amount of time with the two of them, it was obvious that they were related. They have the same laugh and speech pattern, and their noses crinkled the same way when they were really concentrating. The three of them walked to dinner after the session, Mia feeling like she had a better grip on her potions O.W.L., Sammy figured out that her big sister had a big crush on a badger, and Rosetta seemed to understand potions a lot better than when she walked into the dungeons but would still study with June in potions, just in case.

Saturday May 15th, 2021

After the potions day, Mia and Rosetta decided to study their electives next. As the two were only in one elective together, they decided to let their friends join in their study session that day, figuring that with a group that large, there were bound to be at least two people for each elective that could help each other out.  
Mia, Rosetta, Claire, June, and Lucas started with Ancient Runes, as it’s the biggest group. Albus, Terrance, and Brandon started on Divination, but made sure to not move on fully without Rosetta. Mia, Lucas, and Claire studied Arithmancy together, then the Ravenclaws moved on to study other subjects independently. While Mia, Scorpius, and Brandon went over Care for Magical Creatures, asking Rosetta to quiz them using the flashcards Mia made, Albus, Terrance, and June went over Muggle Studies, Scorpius said that he would just study it with Albus the next day and to not worry about him passing or failing the course.

Saturday May 22nd, 2021

Charms, being Mia and Rosetta’s best subject combined, they didn’t spend all that much time reviewing it. They spent the majority of the twenty-second going over their History of Magic notes. Both girls had written essays in that class on different topics, when given a choice, and they spent a long time discussing the different wars and significant dates at length. When Albus and Scorpius descended the stairs from their dorm room and saw Mia and Rosetta still sitting on their study couch, talking about the werewolf legislation, the boys knew that the girls had lost track of time. They sat on either side of the girls and nudged them.  
“Dinner time,” the boys said in unison.  
“Is it really?” Mia asked, looking at Scorpius’s watch to check.  
“Yes, really, now go put your stuff away, I’m hungry,” Albus said, shaking his head a little.  
Rosetta laughed a bit before organizing both of the girls notes. “You two really need to stop speaking in unison or do the opposite and just scare people by saying ‘come play with us’ in unison,”  
The boys looked at each other before looking at Rosetta. “Come play with us,” they said, and tilted their heads at the exact same angle before bursting out laughing. Rosetta joined in the laughter, dimples showing, clutching her stomach. Mia giggled and shook her head before gathering her notes and bringing them up to her dorm. She returned a few minutes later.  
“Dinner time?” she asked, smiling at the three of them.  
“Dinner time!” Albus replied and jumped up. Mia laughed as Scorpius and Rosetta stood. The four of them made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, joking and laughing.

Saturday May 29th, 2021

The last Saturday before the exams started, Mia and Rosetta only had two subjects left to study; Astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts. They started with Astronomy, going over their star charts, their birth charts, going over the names of the eighty-eight constellations, and the names of the stars they had to memorize. Even without being under the stars, Mia could see a sparkle in Rosetta’s eyes as the Hufflepuff talked about Astronomy. After going over everything, they moved onto DADA. Mia had talked to Professor Potter about using the DADA classroom to practice, but he had to say no, as he was holding the last Dumbledore’s Army meeting in there at that time, but he suggested using the Room of Requirement, so that’s where the girls went.  
As they walked, the girls quizzed each other and went over some of the concepts that they hadn’t fully grasped in class. They eventually made it to the seventh floor, and walked into the Room of Requirement. It looked almost nothing like it did during Mia’s dance practices; any of the original Dumbledore’s Army members would have recognized that room instantly as the room where Harry taught them while Umbridge ruled the school.  
Rosetta placed her bag near the entrance looking at the room. “This is such a cool room, did you know it could change to this?” Rosetta turned to Mia in confusion and excitement.  
“I knew it _could_ change, but I’ve never seen it in action before. Some call it the ‘Room of Requirement’, others the ‘come-and-go’ room.”  
“Huh. Anyway, we should try out our patronuses I guess,” Rosetta said walking to the centre of the room, still checking out every detail she can of the room.  
Mia nodded and grabbed her wand out of her pocket. “Did you want to take turns, or do it at the same time?”  
“I think the first time she should try it at the same time, just to see if it works. Then we can go to taking turns.” Rosetta finally grabbed her wand.  
Mia nodded. She had cast a corporeal Patronus before, and knew just the memory; Mia was nine, Sammy was seven, it was back in Canada, before the incident, and the four of them were sitting in the living room, laughing and playing a board game. Mia cast the spell, and while blue wisps escaped her wand, and started to make a vague shape, it wasn’t the snapping turtle she had been expecting.  
Rosetta did not have a shortage of happy memories, in fact she had more happy memories than most people. As she stood there thinking of a happy memory it kept going back to New Years eve, and she decided if her brain wanted that memory it should definitely work. Casting the spell a bombay cat instantly jumped from her wand startling her. After regaining some composure Rosetta noticed that only her cat was present in the air. “Didn’t work?”  
“No, it didn’t. Maybe that memory just isn’t happy enough anymore. I have another idea,” Mia replied and thought back to her birthday that year, walking up to the Astronomy tower and talking about the stars with Rosetta, the birthday present, the new nickname. She smiled, letting the memory fill her with happiness before casting the spell again, hair snapping turtle patronus swam through the air, circling Rosetta’s cat.  
Rosetta clapped her hands together seeing the snapping turtle appear. “Wow that must have been a really happy memory. Okay is there anything else we need to do for DADA?” Rosetta said, deciding to sit on the ground.  
“If you’re comfortable with it, we could review boggarts,” Mia replied, sitting next to her, the light blue turtle resting itself on Mia’s head.  
Rosetta’s smile falls for a split second before taking a deep breath. Her cat patronus walked beside her and curled up by her hip. “Yeah sure,” Rosetta’s smile slowly returned to her face.  
Mia took a deep breath. “I’m afraid of the dark,” she stated. “My boggart takes the form of a dark cloud, and I make it funny by turning it into a rain cloud that rains literal cats and dogs.”  
“I’m scared of disappointing my father,” Rosetta took another deep breath, pulling her knees closer to her chest. “My boggart usually takes the form of my dad agreeing with what Eliza says about me, that I’m just a disappointing, useless dud. I changed it into my father from when he dressed in a wedding dress for a Halloween theme one time.” Rosetta said, petting the cat laying beside her.  
Mia reached out and gently took Rosetta’s hand. “Eliza Cowan is a little bitch,” Mia stated and lightly squeezed her hand. “And she doesn’t deserve a second thought, especially not from you, Sunshine.”  
Rosetta lightly chuckled at the comment. “I know, it’s just more of the dad aspect of the fear I care about most. For obvious reasons, but the boggart hasn’t called me a dud recently, just other disappointed phrases,” Rosetta squeezed Mia’s hand back, slowly unfurling herself.  
“I can’t really help with that one,” she said with a light chuckle and moved a little closer to Rosetta. “Thank you for sharing.”  
The Hufflepuff nodded her head. “You are only the second person who personally knows about my fear, other than June of course. It honestly felt a bit relieving,” Rosetta leaned her head on Mia’s shoulder, smiling softly. “Thanks for also sharing your fear with me.”  
Mia shrugged a little. “I trust you.”  
“Glad we have that in common,” Rosetta laughed, blushing a bit at the comment.  
Mia smiled and leaned her head on Rosetta’s. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before agreeing to go down to dinner still holding hands.


	10. O.W.L.s into Summer (y ear 5)

The Hogwarts exam period was stressful for all students, but the fifth and seventh years especially, as they had their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s respectively. Exams started Monday the 31st of May for the entire school and it seemed to bring the mood of panic with it.  
Rosetta didn’t see any of her friends outside of actual exams and would barely make it to her actual bed without passing out all week.  
On Monday morning was the potions exam, Rosetta and Mia were honestly so happy to get it out of the way first. Rosetta had of course walked with June to the exam, they quizzed each other, mainly Rosetta, on the questions and properties Rosetta was still having a bit of trouble with. Albus and Scorpius were doing their best to make sure that Mia didn’t fail her exam. That afternoon was Herbology, and Mia was so happy to get her two worst subjects out of the way first that she slept like a rock that night.  
Tuesday the fifth years had Charms in the morning, Transfiguration in the afternoon, and Astronomy in the evening. Rosetta had a pretty neutral day in exams until Astronomy. Rosetta’s love for Astronomy had skyrocketed since a certain Slytherin was confirmed to also love the stars.  
Wednesday was Defence Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic for the fifth years. In their DADA exam, Mia was glad that she and Rosetta had taken the time to practice their patronuses, as they got extra marks for being able to cast a corporeal patronus.  
Thursday was Divination in the morning, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies in the afternoon.  
Friday was Ancient Runes in the morning, Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon.

Saturday June 5th, 2021

After the O.W.L. exams were done, Mia, Albus, Scorpius, PJ, Rosetta, June, Claire, Terrance, Brandon, and Lucas were sitting by the lake, enjoying the Scottish summer sun, the warm weather, and the knowledge that they don’t have to worry about exams for another year. Mia was sitting with her legs draped over Rosetta’s lap, her head in Scorpius’s lap.  
Brandon and Terrance were hanging upside down in a tree next to Rosetta trying to see who could hang like that longer. “Can you believe next year I’m graduating?” Brandon asked, trying to make funny faces at Claire who had her head in a book once again.  
“Oh come on, in two years I’ll be all alone,” Terrance whined, almost losing grip of the tree. Rosetta laughed at the two boys.  
“Hopefully in our graduating year we’ll actually have quiet moments,” Rosetta replied, finishing another flower crown and placing it on Mia’s stomach. Brandon gasped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Claire finally looked up just as her boyfriend landed on the ground and ran over to check up on him. After finding nothing bruised but his ego she hit him lightly with her book.  
“Yes I’m quite looking forward to not babysitting my _boyfriend_ once he graduates.” Brandon just smiles goofily at her properly sitting down beside Rosetta. Terrance finally decided to get down himself after being declared the winner and sprawled out on the grass.  
Mia laughed and handed the flower crown to Scorpius to place it on her head. “Thanks, Sunshine,” Mia said without thinking. She didn’t even realize that she had used Rosetta’s nickname. Because of how she was laying, she didn’t see the look that Albus and Scorpius exchanged after hearing Mia call Rosetta by a nickname.  
“No problem Starlight,” Rosetta said, already working on her next flower crown, not noticing Brandon looking between the Slytherin boys excitedly. Mia blushed lightly, hearing her own nickname and looked up at Scorpius. She hit his arm, seeing him smirking a little.  
“Anyone else going to the World Cup in August?” Albus asked, changing the subject, not wanting to endure Mia’s wrath.  
“Oh I’m definitely going, and bringing Terrance and Claire with me,” Brandon said, giving Terrance a noogie. “Get to see my cousin absolutely get destroyed by England which would be so funny to watch,”  
“Clearly showing national pride there aren’t you Roux?” June said, finishing up some notes for her family.  
“I technically have lived in England longer than I have in France, so yes, I am showing my national pride,” Brandon stuck out his tongue in protest before stealing the finished flower crown from Rosetta.  
“Is anyone doing anything over the summer other than the world cup?” Rosetta asked, trying to change the conversation from boring Quidditch.  
“Sammy and I are going to Canada for July, like usual, we’ll probably spend a week with the Potters,” Mia said with a shrug.  
“Probably around the World Cup,” Albus replied with a nod.  
“Well I’m spending all summer with Rosetta in Brighton, I believe we’re going to some muggle concerts there,” June said, finishing up her last note.  
“I’m going to tour America with my friend Evelyn for July and half of August before coming back,” Lucas said.  
“Canada sounds like fun,” Rosetta said, accidentally ignoring everyone else’s plans. “What’s Canada like anyway?”  
Mia shrugged a little “We mostly just stay in the house, though last year we did go to Ripley’s Aquarium.”  
“The aquarium sounds like fun, that’s kind of boring if you stay in all day,” Rosetta said, finally finishing all the flower crowns for all her friends around her.  
“Well, it has to be something my cousin is willing to do too, and she lives there year-round, so not much really appeals to her. Honestly, it’s nice to just see nana, even if it’s only for four weeks out of the year.”  
“I guess that makes sense, I’m the same way with my grandpa on my mom's side. I only see him every other year for about two weeks and it’s always fun to catch up with him,”  
Mia smiled and nodded. The ten of them chatted by the lake until dinner, which just meant that they moved to the Slytherin table to continue their conversation, most of the group sporting Rosetta’s flower crowns.

Sunday June 6th, 2021

With the sixth of June came the end of year feast, the end of Mia, Albus, Scorpius, PJ, Rosetta, June, Claire, and Lucas’s fifth year, Terrance’s fourth year, and Brandon’s sixth year at Hogwarts. Everyone had to (at least start) the feast at their own table. Ravenclaw was awarded the House Cup, and after that, the feast began.

Monday June 7th, 2021

On the train from Hogsmeade Station to Kings Cross station, Mia, Albus, Scoprius, PJ, and Sammy sat in their usual compartment, Rosetta, June, Claire, Terrance, Brandon, and Lucas were sitting in their usual compartment as well. Sammy was curled up in her king cobra animagus form in Mia’s lap, snoozing. They spent the ride talking about all of their plans for the summer, outlining exactly when the Malfoy/Westons and the Potters would be seeing each other; when they wanted to go to Diagon Alley, when they would see each other around the World Cup, and when the boys would see each other while Mia and Sammy were in Canada.  
Rosetta spent the ride talking with June about all they would be doing while June spent the summer with her. Brandon spent the ride actually quiet, curling up against Claire as she talked about America with Lucas. Terrance got bored at one point, not being involved in conversations and had left the compartment to walk around and say goodbye to friends before the craziness of the train station.

When the train finally stopped at Hogsmeade station, Mia was the first out of their compartment, she wanted to find Rosetta before leaving the platform. She wanted to try and find her during the ride back to London, but Sammy hadn’t left her lap the entire way, and she didn’t want to be bitten by a snake. Rosetta had been quite proud she had found something to distract her from actually running out of the compartment to search for Mia. She was also worried that seeing her during the train ride would make the summer even more agonising but she couldn’t lie, she really hoped to see Mia before leaving with her parents. Mia dropped her trunk off with Ginny and James before going into the crowd to look for Rosetta. Rosetta waited behind in the compartment with June a bit to see if maybe the early leavers would give way for her to find Mia easier.  
“I could bring our luggage to your parents while you go find her, I honestly don’t mind,” June said as they saw the last trickle of students leaving the train. They finally made their way off the train as well.  
“No it’s fine, I’m not outwardly looking for her, more of if we run into each other then I wouldn’t complain,” the taller best friend said stepping onto the train platform. June only hummed in response before looking for Rosetta’s parents. Just as Rosetta turned back around to look at what was in front of her, Mia emerged from the crowd in front of them. “Oh hi Mia!” Rosetta waved as June chuckled under her breath.  
“Hey! There you are, I’ve been looking for you since the train got to the station,” Mia said with a smile, breathing a little heavily.  
“Oh, sorry I stayed on the train a bit longer to let the early leavers get off first.” Rosetta said feeling June’s judgemental look boring into the back of her head.  
“Here I'll take the luggage to your parents while you two say goodbye,” June said, taking Rosetta’s luggage before she protested and disappeared into the crowd.  
“Bye June!” Mia called and waved before looking back at Rosetta. “Have a good summer, Sunshine, I’ll write when I’m in the country.”  
Rosetta chuckled at June just walking away from the gay. “Of course, I’ll make sure to write to you once I get the first letter.” With that Rosetta did the most daring thing, kissing Mia on the cheek. “See you in September, Starlight!” And Rosetta disappeared into the crowd very red faced. Mia stood in place, blushing for a minute before she rushed back to where she had left her luggage.  
“You good, Mia?” Albus asked, chuckling, her face still a little red.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m- uh, yeah, fine.” Mia stuttered and grabbed her trunk. “To the car.” With Mia leading the way, the Potter’s, Weston’s, and Malfoy headed out to the car to go home for the summer.

**JUNE**

_Dear Rosetta,_   
_It’s only been four days since the end of term, and Scorpius is already driving me crazy. He won’t stop pestering me about getting letters back from Albus, and when he’s not pestering me about Albus, he’s inviting himself into my room to hang out because he’s bored or lonely, and I just want to get my homework done in peace. I hope you’re having a better time in Brighton with June than I am in London with Scorpoius, I leave for Canada on June 31st, and I get back August 1st, feel free to write me during that time, just know that it will take longer for it to get to me and for my responses to get back to you._   
_~ Mia_

_Dear Mia,_   
_It’s summer Dragon, you don’t have to finish homework right away. You also have to keep in mind that Scorpius is also not going to see you through July so he’s most likely trying to spend as much time as he can with you before you leave for Canada, I would do the same thing in his position. Honestly I’m pretty sure June has a similar mood to you about Scorpius right now. I made a rule that I can’t bother her during the weekend so hopefully I can keep up my end of the rule. I hope you are still having fun with Scorpius before you leave, even if he annoys you sometimes._   
_~Rosetta_

_Dear Rosetta_   
_You’re absolutely right, Sunshine, I didn’t even think that he might just be making up for the time that I’m going to be spending with my nana next month; this has been the arrangement for six years, I thought he would just be used to it by now. Tell June that I say hi. I finished about half of my homework, and Scorpius locked my books in a cupboard and won’t unlock it until August, so I guess I have no choice but to relax. Albus was here yesterday, so that will hopefully tithe Scorp over for at least a while. We’re going to the Potter’s on Tuesday, we’ll be back here on Wednesday, I’ll write back as soon as I can, I promise._   
_~ Your Starlight_

_Dear Starlight,_   
_June says Hello, she also apologizes for leaving so quickly at the train station. At least Scorpius was quick enough to make sure you didn’t complete all of your homework in a week, I still remember how you were during Easter break and I don’t want you to be the same way with longer time for homework. Eliza’s family came over today without warning us first so that was fun I guess. She hasn’t called me a dud since I snapped at her so hopefully I don’t have to deal with that horrible nickname ever again. Tell Albus and Scorpius I say hi, also what your favourite magical creature is. All three of you need to answer that last question for me. Hope you have fun at the Potter’s house._   
_~Your Sunshine_

_Dear Sunshine_   
_I had a great time at the Potter’s. James stopped by for dinner the night we slept over, and he made Sammy laugh so hard that pumpkin juice shot out of her nose all over Lily. Tell June that I completely understand, and thought nothing of her quick exit on the platform._   
_Albus says that his favourite magical creature is the phoenix, Scorpius’s is an occamy, and mine is a dragon (I’m particularly fond of the Welsh Green). My next letter will most likely be from Canada, so I apologize in advance for the longer time it will take to get to you._   
_~ Your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Starlight Dragon_   
_Claire and Brandon surprised us with a visit yesterday. The four of us spent the entire day at the beach. Brandon threw me into the water while I was still fully dressed so I had to go back home to change into dry clothes. I’ve done the same thing Sammy did multiple times, though I don’t think I shot anyone with pumpkin juice. Hope you have fun in Canada with your nana._   
_~Sunshine_

**JULY**

_Dear Sunshine,_   
_Hello from the Great White North! Though, it’s not very white right now, sorry that this is a little late, there was Canada Day, and it took a few days to get settled, and on top of that, nana took Sammy and I to the ROM the day I planned to write you back. Sammy says hi, as do the boys. I’ve also enclosed a picture of my nana’s cat; he reminds me a little of your patronus. I’m so glad that you got to see Claire and Brandon, and I hope that you didn’t get too cold in those wet clothes! I’m honestly counting down the days until the World Cup, I miss Wizard London already._   
_~ Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Starlight Dragon_   
_Glad to hear you made it to Canada. I also just got a note from Lucas saying he’s in America now so you two are closer to each other than the rest of us at the moment. That’s good to hear you actually left the house at least once during your trip. Earlier this week June and I went to pride. It was super crazy there and we started to overheat two hours in, we luckily found a slushie stall and so we grabbed some before we continued during pride. There were some singers and performers there which was cool. I wish you could’ve been there to enjoy with us. Did you go to pride there? What is Pride like in Canada? We are going to Diagon Alley the first week of August. That’s basically the only time I go to the wizarding world during the summer since my dad works so much. I hope one day you’ll actually be able to meet him. I think he’d like you, and you could even try some of his famous pumpkin pie. Hopefully the days fly by so we can see each other sooner._   
_~Your sunshine_

_Dear Sunshine_   
_Pride in this city is in June, so we missed the parade; I’ve never been to one, though I really want to. Sammy really likes to freak our cousin out by turning into a snake. I would like to meet your dad some time. I think that my nana would really like you too. She makes the best chocolate chip cookies. We might see each other in Diagon Alley in August. It’s so hard to see the stars out here. It really sucks._   
_~ Your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Starlight Dragon_   
_Stars are hard to see here as well, though there’s a campground near here that you can see some stars but not as much as we can see from the Astronomy Tower. It would be so nice to see you again. June has been getting a whole bunch of howlers from her grandmother. I don’t think her grandmother likes that she’s spending summer with ‘half bloods’. I think it has something to do with ‘the sacred 28’ from what I heard from June but I don’t really know if it’s just that. Anyway I hope you’re having fun with your Nana. Hopefully we can run into each other in Diagon Alley, if not I’ll just have to wait till September._   
_~Love your Sunshine_

**AUGUST**

_Dear Sunshine_   
_I have returned to the United Kingdom, but my schedule is rather full. Which is why I wanted to get all of my homework done in June SCORPIUS, anyway, we’re going to Diagon Alley this week, and hopefully we’ll run into each other there, and next week is the World Cup, so we’re staying with the Potter’s, which leaves me only two weeks to finish the rest of my homework. I’ll write to you the first chance I get in all the madness._   
_~ Love, your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Starlight Dragon_   
_Welcome back to the UK. Your schedule sounds fuller than a month in Hogwarts. That’s nice you’re staying with the Potter’s. If we don’t meet up with eachother first I wanted to ask, if you run into Brandon, Claire or Terrance at the World cup, can you tell them I say hi. Don’t worry about writing to me, you can use that free time to work on your homework if that’ll make you less stressed._   
_~Love, your Sunshine_

_Dear Sunshine,_   
_Writing you gives me much needed brain-breaks. The World Cup was last week, England won, I know Quidditch isn’t really your thing, it’s not mine either, but it’s really fun to be a part of history in some way, as well as feel like part of the Granger-Weasley-Potter-Malfoy family. In my opinion, the game was kinda boring, but the social aspect was really fun. I ran into Claire in Diagon Alley and said hello to her on your behalf._   
_I’m counting down the days until September 1st. I’ll see you soon._   
_~ Love, your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear my Starlight_   
_Trust me, Brandon sent a howler the day after the World Cup and I heard him yell about making fun of his cousin for losing. I’m glad you got to be part of that history though, and that you feel like you’re part of such a big and loving family. My parents have decided that all of my friends get small serving sized treats, including my Father’s famous pumpkin pie. Last night I was finally able to see the Draco constellation, I hope you were able to see it from where you are as well._   
_I’m so looking forward to see you soon_   
_~Love, your Rosetta_


	11. Back At It Again/Rumour Has It (year 6)

Wednesday September 1st, 2021

The train platform was full on the morning of September first. Ginny dropped off the Potter, Malfoy, and Weston children, James also saw them off, having graduated the year before. The oldest Potter sibling hugged Mia goodbye, as well as his siblings, but it was the former that got the rumour mill running. By the time Mia had made it to her usual compartment, half of the train was buzzing with a rumour that had started at the Quidditch World Cup; Mia Weston and James Potter are an item. They had been seen alone together at the World Cup, Mia was wearing his jacket, and from certain angles, it looked like they were holding hands.  
Mia was sitting in her compartment, reading, sitting next to Scorpius and Albus, with Sammy across from her. They had heard the rumours by then, and no matter what any of them said, the rumour was perpetuating.  
Rosetta paced her own compartment as her friends watched her with concern.  
“Come on Rosie, you should just get over the girl and ignore the rumors,” Brandon says, reaching out to get her to stop. Rosetta finally turned her head to look at her friends.  
“What? I’m not pacing ‘cause of the rumour, I’m pacing ‘cause I’m nervous about giving them my gifts from my parents and I.” The rest of the group gave each other looks before relaxing and going back to normal conversation. After ten more minutes Rosetta gave up and grabbed the separate bag she had brought gifts in and made her way down the train. She looked through each compartment before finding her specific Slytherins.  
When the door to the compartment opened, all four of them looked up. Albus moved across the compartment to sit beside Sammy, giving Rosetta the space beside Mia. Mia had closed her book, marking her place in it before looking up at Rosetta, a strained smile on her face. “Hey, Rosetta,” she greeted, gripping her book tightly. She wanted to address the rumour without making it sound like she was in love with the Hufflepuff standing at the door.  
“Hey guys, I meant to give you guys these presents before the train left the station but people are being jerks about rumors so I waited a bit.” Rosetta made her way to sit beside Mia. She looked at the rest of the group, her eyes landing on Sammy before gasping. “Oh Sammy I’m so sorry, I forgot to ask what your favourite magical creature is. I can make you one later since the surprise is already ruined,” Rosetta rummaged through the small bag pulling out a phoenix, occamy, and welsh green dragon plushies and handing them out to their respective person. “I also have some baked goods and treats from my parents so you guys can help yourself to them.”  
Mia beamed and gently took the Welsh Green from Rosetta, the boys taking theirs as well. “He and Logan can chill together with that sun you made me for my birthday!” Mia said happily, smiling properly for the first time since hearing the rumour. “And just so you know, that rumour about me and James, totally not true. He’s like a brother to me.”  
Sammy had been thinking about her favourite magical creature, and finally came to a decision. “I think Bowtruckles are really neat.”  
Rosetta melted at Mia smiling and remembering her gifts for her. “I know the rumors are fake, we had been talking all summer about your family, which includes the Potters so I know you view the Potters as family.” Rosetta said, squeezing Mia’s arm in reassurance. Rosetta turned to Sammy after she answered. “Okay I can get that to you by Sunday, I’m pretty sure.” Rosetta leaned against Mia, starting to get the four Slytherins to open up a bit after the rumour.  
“These are really cute, Rosetta, thanks.” Scorpius said, holding the occamy plush in his lap. Albus nodded, playing with the phoenix a little.  
Mia leaned a little back against Rosetta. “So you had a nice summer then, Rosetta?” Albus asked.  
Rosetta nodded her head excitedly. “Yeah I got to spend my entire Summer with June which was nice, Brandon and Claire planned a surprise visit before the World Cup so that was unexpected. And of course I get to make you three plushies which was fun to finally do again, I’ve run out of themes for my other friend group at the moment so it was so great to have an activity to do for you guys. I also got to write Mia basically all summer which was cathartic and super fun to do, my hands were covered in multiple scribbles most days so I could remember what happened to write to her.” Rosetta was so excited to talk about her summer she didn’t even notice she revealed her usual day plan when it came to the Slytherin beside her.  
Mia blushed lightly and smiled. “So _Rosetta’s_ the one you’ve been writing to all summer,” Scorpius said and nudged her.  
Rosetta’s face instantly reddened. “Sorry, I didn’t know they didn’t know,” Rosetta said to Mia, feeling really bad for revealing a secret she didn’t know was there.  
“They knew, Scorp is just teasing,” Mia replied and nudged him back.  
The Hufflepuff nodded her head, feeling her cheeks cool down. “Oh, okay.” Rosetta said before resting further into Mia. “So what did you do all summer Albus?” Rosetta wanted to ask both boys but Scorpius could wait after making her blush so much.  
“Helped Jamie move out, wrote Scorp a bunch, played Quidditch with my cousins, and then the World Cup,” Albus replied.  
“Sounds like you had fun, what about you Scorpius?” Rosetta placed her head on Mia’s shoulder to look over at the blonde Slytherin.  
Scorpius shrugged. “The usual. Kept Mia from burning herself out on homework, wrote Al a lot, we went to the beach in the middle of July, just dad and me, and the Quidditch World Cup, of course.”  
Rosetta nodded her head slowly, enjoying the more relaxed quietness of this compartment compared to her loud and chaotic compartment.  
The five of them chatted for a while, eventually joined by PJ, after which, they all took turns changing into their robes.

With the beginning of a new school year came the sorting ceremony, that mainly all older students dreaded. Rosetta was stuck at her own table for the first half of the feast and was bored out of her mind. She was so used to sitting at the Slytherin table at this point that she was gloomily stabbing her mashed potatoes as the first years got assigned to houses. Of course she knew the first years and second years were excited for the ceremony and was honestly so happy she was near the other end of the table so none of the first years felt bad seeing a sixth year grumbling to herself. As soon as she saw one seventh year move from the Ravenclaw table to Gryffindor she booked it over to sit beside June and Mia. “Hi guys,” Rosetta chuckled, clearly out of breath. June just gave her a disappointed tired look.  
“Did you have to look so bored? What if one of the young ones saw your face?” June asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
The Hufflepuff shrugged her shoulders. “I tried my best when I saw the kids looking at me to make at least a neutral face. It’s not my fault most of my closest friends are in Slytherin.”  
Mia chuckled lightly. “That is very true,” she replied and took a bite of her own mashed potatoes. “Welcome back to the land of green and silver, young badger.”  
Rosetta giggled, nudging Mia with her elbow. “I was in a compartment with all Slytherins almost the entire way here, I’ve been drowning in green and silver all day,” Rosetta dramatically leaned her head back with her left hand on her forehead. Mia, Albus, and Scorpius laughed.  
Mia nudged her lightly, smiling. “We still study-buddies this year?” she asked, having forgotten to ask on the train.  
Rosetta smiled brightly. “Of course, that is if you want to be.” June shook her head at the two girls before ignoring them and talking with Maverick.  
“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Mia replied, smiling. Albus and Scorpius gave each other a look before starting their own conversation.  
Rosetta nodded her head a bit laughing. “That is true.”  
The group ate and chatted until the end of the feast. The Slytherins bid their friends in other houses goodnight, and headed to the dungeons.

Thursday September 2nd, 2021

With Thursday came classes. The sixth years had to tell their head of house what classes they had decided on taking into N.E.W.T. level. It was a hectic morning, to say the least. After getting their schedules, Mia, Albus, and Scorpius made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, comparing their schedules to see what classes they have in common. Mia smiled and waved when she spotted Rosetta at the doors.  
“Morning Starlight,” Rosetta said, looking a bit tired compared to usual.  
“Morning, Rosetta. You alright?” Mia asked, taking a bite of toast.  
Rosetta nodded her head, taking a sip of her Pumpkin juice. “Brandon snuck into the Hufflepuff common room this morning and I’ve been awake since then.” Rosetta leaned on Mia before yawning.  
“Do you have a spare today? You could take a nap,” Mia replied, taking another bite of toast.  
“Yeah, right before dinner so I’ll just wait till after dinner to go to sleep,”  
Mia nodded a little. “Go to bed early tonight, for me?”  
“Promise,” Rosetta replied, finally starting to have her breakfast.

As classes started, the rumour mill only picked up speed. The Slytherin Princess and the Potter Prince’s tragic, forbidden love was hot gossip, and people kept asking Mia how she was handling her boyfriend not being at school, and everytime she said that they weren't together, they would say ‘oh, so it’s a secret relationship’. By the end of the day, Mia was so fed up with it that she ate dinner in the kitchens with the House Elves. Rosetta was aware of the rumours and tried to her best ability to stop the rumours, with little to no success. During dinner Rosetta noticed that Mia wasn’t there and, mixed with the exhaustion of the day, she was pissed. June was the first one to notice Rosetta’s anger and was looking quite worried at the boys trying to figure out what to do to calm her down.  
“Mia’s down in the kitchen if you want to talk to her, Rosetta. She just couldn’t take any more comments about her ‘relationship’ with my brother,” Albus said, hoping that he was helping.  
“Who wouldn’t get annoyed by stupid people thinking they can ask something so personal, even if it was true or not. Do they not remember last time a rumour spread about Mia? My wrist still clicks a bit from that day,” Rosetta said, clicking her wrist in an example of what can happen when you get too close and an angry Anisa.  
“You should really go talk to her,” Scorpius said, touching her wrist lightly. “You have this… way of calming her down.”  
Rosetta sat there, staring at Scorpius for a few seconds, clearly calming down in front of them before getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
Mia was sitting at one of the tables, hunched over, eating her dinner sadly.  
Rosetta snuck into the kitchens, immediately finding Mia and sitting down beside her. “Glad that Scorpius didn’t lie to me,”  
Mia looked over at her. “Scorp sent you here to talk to me, didn’t he?” she asked, sounding a little defeated.  
“More like sent me away to make sure I don’t kill anyone in the Great Hall. But yes, he said that you would be down here and that I might be able to help cheer you up.” Rosetta knew she was slightly telling a lie but she didn’t know if Mia would react poorly to knowing that Scorpius said she can calm her down.  
Mia leaned against Rosetta a little. “You’re probably the only one who can at this point.”  
Rosetta instantly blushed, squeezing Mia’s arm. “Well I’m glad to be of some help.”  
Mia sighed softly and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Sunshine,” she whispered.  
The Hufflepuff shook her head, tracing shapes into Mia’s back. “Don’t be sorry over something you can’t control.”  
“But I can control how I react, and I’m not handling it well. I just want them to stop and I don’t know what to do to get them to stop.” She sighed again. “I have no way of knowing who started this rumour, so it’s not like I can do something like what Anisa did, and it’s not like James is even in school to stage a big break up with, and every time I tell people that we’re not together, they just say ‘oh, so it’s a secret relationship’, like, no, it’s not real!” She took a deep breath. “Sorry, I shouldn’t go off on you like that, you don’t deserve it.”  
“Well holding up this much negative emotion will not do you any good either. Also who says you can’t have a fake break up? There are multiple ways to go about ‘breaking up’. You don’t even have to be the one to break it off, James could. Howlers exist for a reason don’t they?” Rosetta had a spark in her eye, akin to Brandon’s own mischievous sparkle.  
“Sunshine, you’re a genius,” Mia said, smiling for the first time all day.


	12. The Big Break Up (year 6)

As September ended and October started, the rumour about James and Mia was still present, but not prevalent. Mia and James had started to send each other owls to figure out exactly when the perfect time to stage their ‘break up’ would be, and they decided on early to mid October. The Howler of it all took a little convincing, but James eventually understood that it wouldn’t be enough for Mia to just say that they broke up, or show a few people a letter, it had to be a public event. James never gave Mia a precise date for the ‘break up’ saying that her reaction would be more authentic if she didn’t know exactly when it was coming, and while he may have been right, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t nervous about when she was going to receive the Howler, which may have been just the thing James wanted.

Saturday October 9th, 2021

Everything started out normally on October ninth, Mia was looking forward to her study date with Rosetta, and she had just finished choreographing a really fun jazz combo for the youngest group last night and was looking forward to teaching that the next day. She was marking the combo, going over it in her head as she sat in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Albus and Scorpius. After the boys came downstairs, the trio made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Mia had just finished spreading jam onto her toast when they were joined by Rosetta.  
“Morning, Rosetta,” the trio said in unison before Mia took a bite of her toast.  
“Morning guys, how’s the break up plan going?” Rosetta sat down.  
Just as Mia opened her mouth to reply, the post came in. Mia looked up, as she had been doing since October began, hoping to spot the bright red envelope.  
Today is the day.  
The crimson red envelope dropped into Mia’s lap and she had to hide her smile as she opened it. James’s voice ran loud and clear through the Great Hall, saying how it wasn’t working, the long distance thing was too hard, that they were better off as friends, et cetera. After the letter tore itself up, the Hall was silent for a minute before conversations resumed, and people started to gossip about how rude it is to break up with someone via Howler. Mia ate the rest of her breakfast suppressing a smile; she was finally rid of the stupid rumour, and hopefully no more would spread about her personal life for the next two years.

That day Rosetta was late to their study session. When she finally showed up Rosetta seemed to have bits of glitter and confetti in her hair. “Hey Mia, sorry I’m late. Brandon has been upping the time we hang out since he graduates this year.” Rosetta flopped down onto the couch, a few specks of glitter going flying into the air.  
“It’s okay, I understand, but I gotta ask, what’s with the glitter?” Mia replied, brushing some of the sparkles off of her jeans and t-shirt.  
“A prank, I think? I honestly don’t know, he just showed up with three bags of it and we had to fill some containers with it. And then since it’s Brandon, he threw some at me and we had a fight with glitter.” Rosetta looked apologetic, seeing the glitter get on Mia.  
Mia laughed. “All you had to say was Brandon and prank and I would have been on board,” she said, smiling. “You should probably shower before dinner tonight to get rid of it all. Now, Transfiguration or stupid confusing plants?”  
“We can start with Herbology since I feel bad for showing up late.”  
“Don’t worry about it, honestly. So, the mimbulus mimbletonia, what’s up with that boi?” And with that, the girls got to studying.

Sunday October 31st, 2021

Sunday is the third best day of the week for Halloween to land on, Saturday being the best, and Friday being the second best. This year, it’s Ravenclaw’s turn to host the Halloween party, but Mia had other plans. She remembered Halloween the year before, when Rosetta had told her about her friend group’s tradition, and she remembered Rosetta saying that she, Mia, could join in on their tradition of watching movies together. Mia wasn’t really feeling up to a party anyway, ever since her ‘break up’ with James, boys kept asking her out, and no matter how many people she turned down, they just kept coming.  
The morning of Halloween, Mia, Albus, and Scorpius were sitting at the Slytherin table in their costumes, they were dressed up at the Heathers; Mia as Heather Chandler, Albus as Heather Duke, but wearing pants and not a skirt, and Scorpius as Heather McNamara, also in pants, she couldn’t convince them to wear the skirts. Mia had even convinced Maverick to dress up like JD and it took a little longer, but Mia finally convinced Anisa to dress up as Veronica Sawyer. Mia, Albus, and Scorpius smiled as Rosetta and her friends approached in their costumes. Brandon had been given the honours of picking the group costumes the year of his graduation and he had picked for the group to go as Willy Wonka and the golden ticket kids from ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’. Claire was given Charlie Bucket, Terrance as Augustus Gloop, Lucas as Mike Teavee, June as Veruca Salt, Rosetta as Violet Beauregarde, and Brandon as the crazy Willy Wonka.  
“Three guesses as to who picked our costumes this year,” Mia said jokingly.  
“She also got Mav and Anisa in on it,” Albus added, glancing over at the couple, who were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Rosetta sat down laughing at the couple across the way.  
“Impressive, what did you have to do to get Anisa to agree to that?” Rosetta sat beside Mia, stealing some of her toast.  
“Teach the boys the _Candy Store_ dance, and let her film it,” Mia replied with a wicked smile.  
“Not just do the dance…” Albus started.  
“But do it in _skirts_ ,” Scorpius finished.  
Rosetta stared at the boys nodding, clearly trying to not laugh. “Sounds like an Anisa bribe alright,”  
Mia giggled and nodded. “It was really entertaining.”  
“You gotta show me the video after,” Rosetta laughed.  
Mia nodded, “later,” she promised. The boys started to protest until Mia gave them a look, and they shut up.  
“Are you guys going to the party tonight or joining us in the Hufflepuff common room?” Rosetta asked, wanting to save the boys from further embarrassment during breakfast.  
“I’ll be joining you in the Hufflepuff common room,” Mia said, “I don’t think the boys have made up their minds yet.”  
Rosetta beamed at knowing Mia was going to join them. “Great, we’ll be heading over to the common room right after dinner so you can walk with us over there. We’ll be watching the new It and It Chapter 2.”  
Mia nodded. “I look forward to cowering in fear with you,” Mia said with a smile.  
“Well we’ll have blankets and hugs so I think you’ll be fine,” Rosetta replied, blushing seeing Brandon raising his eyebrows in curiosity at her reply.

After dinner that night, Mia accompanied Rosetta, June, Claire, Terrance, Brandon, and Lucas in the Hufflepuff common room, Albus and Scorpius had decided to go to the party after all. Mia sat herself between Lucas and Rosetta as June set up the first movie. Mia slowly realized that Rosetta and Brandon clearly did not get scared by horror movies, or they used humour to hide their fear, she couldn't really tell. After making fun of Bev once again, Claire gave up with Brandon and proceeded to try and smother Brandon with a pillow. Mia was not in the same boat as Rosetta and Brandon. She jumped at every jump-scare, and tensed up when the music started to get spooky. About halfway through the first movie, Mia gripped Rosetta’s hand tightly without thinking during one particularly scary scene, and even after the scene was over, she continued to hold her hand through the whole movie, playing with it during the less tense scenes, and holding it tightly during the scary scenes.  
When June was switching out the disks so that the group could watch It: Chapter 2, Mia leaned against Rosetta, and sighed softly. “Sorry,” Mia said softly. “I honestly didn’t think I would be this clingy.”  
Rosetta had become fairly quiet throughout the first movie, shortly after Mia had grabbed her hand. “It’s fine, I didn’t know you would be so scared of it,” Rosetta wrapped her arm around Mia in a hugging motion. “Just squeeze my hand whenever you get scared, I really don’t mind,” Rosetta said softly.  
“I didn’t think I’d be this scared either,” she replied honestly and curled up closer to Rosetta, her head resting under the redhead’s chin.  
“Well I’ve heard the sequel is a bit scarier. Do you just want to skip this movie?” Rosetta asked, remembering what Brandon said about the movie reviews.  
“I’ll be okay, it just might not be a good idea for me to go back to my dorm tonight,” she replied and looked up at her, “y’know, the dungeons and all.”  
“Oh, well I always have room in my bed if you want to sleepover,” Rosetta sputtered.  
“Yes please,” Mia said quietly, grabbing Rosetta’s hand as the movie started.  
During the second movie, Brandon and Rosetta whispered jokes about the movie and made fun of the characters, trying to be as quiet as they could so as to not annoy Claire as much as they did in the first one. After one particular jump scare, Mia jumped practically into Rosetta’s lap, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl, curling up in her lap. Mia had watched horror movies before and they had never affected her this badly before. Rosetta instinctively wrapped her arms around the Slytherin, blushing so hard that Brandon snickered. Rosetta glared at him before rubbing Mia’s back in comfort.  
Once the movie was over, Mia moved to sit beside Rosetta again. She took a deep breath and let go of her hand. They bid the rest of the group good night, and Mia followed Rosetta up to her dorm room. Mia borrowed some of PJ’s pyjamas. Rosetta got changed as quickly as she could before flopping on her bed and waiting for Mia.  
“You know, I’m kind of happy I knew about your parseltongue before tonight, that would be a horror movie of it’s own,” Rosetta said, chuckling a bit to herself.  
Mia laughed. “Yeah, I guess it would be kinda scary to wake up and hear hissing,” Mia replied through the door before leaving the bathroom, changed into the sweatpants and hoodie to sleep in. She laid down in Rosetta’s bed. Rosetta rolled over in her bed to look at Mia.  
“How are you feeling after the movies?” Rosetta asked, never really having to deal with people who were scared of horror movies.  
“I’m feeling fine. Yeah, I’m good,” Mia replied, nodding. “It was just during the movies.”  
“Well that’s good, sorry we chose such scary movies.” Rosetta curled up in the blanket a bit more.  
“Hey, no, it was still fun,” Mia assured her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Rosetta’s ear. “I had a great time, I promise.”  
Rosetta melted at the touch, smiling softly. “That’s good.”  
Mia smiled and slowly closed her eyes. “G’night, Sunshine,” she whispered.  
“Goodnight Hermia,” Rosetta whispered back, falling asleep.

Monday November 1st, 2021

The next morning, Mia woke up, curled up against Rosetta, smiling softly at the still sleeping girl. Ever so lightly, Mia kissed Rosetta’s forehead, knowing that she wasn’t yet awake. “Good morning, Sunshine,” she whispered and rubbed her back gently, not wanting to move in case it woke her up.  
Rosetta mumbled in her sleep as she moved and hugged Mia closer. Mia blushed lightly when Rosetta pulled her closer, smiling, starting to play with the ends of her hair. After a few minutes of the silence, Rosetta slowly started to stir. Her eyes flutter open looking down at the Slytherin.  
“Morning, Sunshine,” Mia said softly, smiling at her.  
“Morning Starlight,” Rosetta said, yawning a bit. “Have you been awake for long?” Rosetta mumbled.  
Mia shook her head a little. “No, not long at all,” she replied, smiling softly, “but I do need to go to my dorm before breakfast.”  
Rosetta nodded. “Do you want me to walk with you down or were you just waiting for me to wake up to leave?” Rosetta chuckled softly.  
“I didn’t want to wake you, and I would love it if you would walk me down.”  
“Okay, let me just wake up a bit more and get dressed first,” Rosetta reluctantly got up and got dressed. Mia sat up and stretched, waiting for Rosetta to get dressed.  
True to her word, Rosetta got dressed and then walked Mia down to the dungeons. Mia slipped up to her dorm room to get dressed, leaving the boys and Rosetta in the common room waiting for her. She changed as quickly as possible and the three of them went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Friday November 12th, 2021

PJ’s birthday started much like the year before, some presents exchanged in the dorm before breakfast, the others given at breakfast. They received a pair of dino earrings from Mia and a plushie of Yuri and Victor from Yuri!!! on Ice from Rosetta.  
Overall, they had a good birthday.


	13. A Very Happy Soul (year 6)

Tuesday December 14th, 2021

The dawn of Rosetta’s birthday started with Rosetta being shaken awake. Claire and June had been instructed to wake Rosetta up as early as they could, seeing as they were the only two who were allowed up the stairs. They dragged her downstairs to give her presents. June started off the gift giving with a white overall dress with black calla lilies and violets scattered over the pattern, Claire gifted a pumpkin purse, next was a metal flower crown in the colours of the lesbian flag from Lucas, Terrance gifted big circle sunglass, and Brandon brought up the end with blacklight makeup for future Halloween adventures. Then Brandon decided that Rosetta was too weak to walk herself so he carried her bridal style to the Slytherin table, with much protest from the birthday girl. By the time the group had made their way to the Great Hall, Rosetta’s face was red from embarrassment. Mia perked up when she heard Rosetta’s voice, and Scorpius had to grab her wrist before she stood up and made a scene. She was concerned; _why would Brandon be carrying her if something wasn’t wrong? But at the same time, why would he bring her to the Great Hall and not the infirmary? Rosetta was okay, she has to be_. Brandon let go of the birthday girl who instantly turned around and punched his shoulder. “I can walk myself you muppet, besides you’ve seen what rumours can do to people in relationships, loverboy,” Rosetta ranted as she walked the rest of the way to the Slytherin table.  
“Yeah but it was funny to see your reaction.” Brandon said, winking at Mia, noticing her reaction once he entered.  
“You okay, Rosetta?” Mia asked, still looking a little concerned.  
Rosetta sighed annoyed, sitting down beside Mia. “Yeah I’m perfectly fine, Brandon is clearly just trying to annoy me as much as he can this birthday before he can’t next year.” Rosetta stuck her tongue out at Brandon when he sat down with Terrance. Brandon just shrugged his shoulder before devouring a plate of food.  
Mia shook her head a little before pulling a neatly wrapped present out of her bag and placing it in front of her. “Happy birthday, Sunshine.”  
Rosetta clearly relaxed seeing the present. “Thank you Starlight,” Rosetta carefully grabbed the present before neatly opening the wrapping. Inside, was a silver pocket watch. On the outside, it looked like vines, with a rose in the centre. When opened, where the clock face would usually be, it was a star chart, and on the back, there was an inscription which read ‘ _for my Sunshine, love, your Starlight Dragon_ ’. Rosetta read the inscription, twice, four times, maybe even ten times, feeling her face heat up before finally looking up at Mia. “Th-thank you so much Mia,” Rosetta sputtered, holding the pocket watch to her chest.  
Mia beamed. “So you like it?” She asked.  
Rosetta nodded her head frantically, not being able to form the proper words to show her appreciation. She hugged Mia, not noticing the looks from all of their friends around the two girls. Mia hugged her back, closing her eyes. “Happy birthday, Sunshine,” she whispered, holding her close, momentarily forgetting about her breakfast.  
“Thank you Dragon.”  
Mia smiled and looked at her. “We should probably eat before class.”  
Rosetta nodded before finally turning to her own food. Mia also went back to her food. After breakfast, the students and teachers went to class.

Saturday December 18th, 2021

The usual hustle and bustle of Hogwarts slowed to a trickle once the 18th hit. The train once again left filled with students, this year, consisting of more than just first, second, and third years, leaving Rosetta, Mia, and Brandon to entertain themselves. The trio took on the role of making sure that the younger students had a good holiday at the school. There weren’t all that many this year, which made their self-appointed job a little easier. They didn’t _need_ all three of them to watch over the kids at all times, which meant that they usually took shifts in pairs, rotating between the three of them. This arrangement meant that Mia didn’t have the opportunity to burn herself out on homework, though she did use her breaks to do said homework.

One shift, Brandon and Mia were in charge of supervising while the kids decorated gingerbread people. The Gryffindor and Slytherin were sitting on one of the couches by the fire in the Gryffindor common room when Brandon sparked a conversation. “So, Mia, I’ve heard you’re bi as well and was just wondering, what’s your type in girls? Is it dumb redheads?” Brandon asked, with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
Mia was taken slightly aback. “What?” she finally said, looking up at Brandon, wondering just how many bisexuals there were at Hogwarts as she could now count at least 5 off the top of her head, as well as exactly what Brandon was getting at. The two of them had never had a proper conversation before, and had only ever really conversed when in a larger group together.  
“Is your type in girls dumb redheads? Who also happens to be in love with Halloween?” Brandon shrugged his shoulders, clearly liking the reactions he was getting to his questions.  
“I don’t really have a type, but if you’re asking if I fancy one of your best friends, I would say yes, but if you tell her, you won’t live to see the next day,” Mia replied, looking at him pointedly.  
“No, I’ve known you’ve had a crush on Pumpkin since…” Brandon looked into the space in front of them for a few seconds before looking at her again. “I think since near New Year’s, maybe before that? I honestly can’t remember. It’s too fun to see you fall over yourself in front of her rather than tell her your secret.” Brandon put his hands up in mock surrender.  
“Want to see the ‘princess’ taken down a few pegs?” she joked, using air quotes around the word “princess”.  
“More glad to see the princess isn’t all that she’s rumoured to be,” Brandon replied smiling as he looked over at Olivia Vakmar making a gingerbread covered in flowers made of icing.  
“Just think what the rumour mill would do if they found out that the Slytherin Princess is a Parselmouth,” she said, shaking her head a little before giving one of the kids a smile as he showed off his gingerbread person.  
Brandon put his hand on his chest and gasped. “The princess shares a secret with an annoying lion? Colour me impressed.” Brandon chuckled, stealing one of the free cookies from the table and taking a bite out of it.  
Mia laughed and shoved him playfully. “She still has some hexes up her sleeve,” she teased and grabbed the cookies she had decorated earlier, biting off its arm. “And plenty of secrets.”  
“Secrets make us the people we are. Just don’t let yourself drown in secrets there princess, I’m actually starting to like you and would hate to see you gone.”  
Mia laughed. “I’m not going anywhere for a long time, trust me.”  
Soon after their conversation, Rosetta came to the Gryffindor common room to relieve Brandon from babysitting, and joined Mia on the couch. The girls put on a movie and cleaned up the icing and candies and cookies while the kids watched The Polar Express.

Sunday December 19th, 2021

Day two of Christmas break, Rosetta, Brandon, and Mia met up in the great hall for breakfast. After her conversation with Brandon the day before, Mia thought it would be funny to wear the tiara she was gifted in fourth year from Albus and Scorpius; that was the year that the term ‘Slytherin Princess’ really started to pick up steam, the three of them laughed about it, but now Mia had an excuse to wear the small silver tiara, as a joke.  
“Morning, Rosetta, Brandon,” Mia greeted, sitting across from Brandon and next to Rosetta at the Slytherin table.  
“Well good morning princess,” Brandon joked, half bowing in his seat.  
“Morning Starlight. Not to be rude cause I really like it but what’s with the tiara?” Rosetta looked between the two of them, clearly not getting the joke.  
Mia laughed at Brandon’s reaction; that was about what she was going for from him. “Don’t worry about it, Sunshine, it’s nothing bad, I promise,” Mia said and gently patted her arm.  
Rosetta just nodded her head slowly before diving into a conversation with Brandon about what his plans were after graduating.

The three of them spent the day just like the one before; looking after the 11 and 12-year-olds, switching off every few hours. This was the routine until Christmas Eve.

Friday December 24th, 2021

The morning of Christmas Eve, Mia woke up with a pair of envelopes on her trunk; her presents from the boys. Mia had made them origami versions of their patronuses, the boys had given her hand-made bookmarks that they had enchanted to stay in the book while the book was closed; Mia had complained for years that her bookmarks would fall out of her books in her bag, and the boys had finally perfected the spell to make that struggle no longer exist for their best friend.  
After begging for hours, Rosetta finally caved in and the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had made a pillowfort in the Hufflepuff common room the night before and had woken up to see they had destroyed it in the night. The two decided to open the presents from their group once they had both woken up, already knowing the contents of the wrapped presents. Under the wrappers was a scrapbook containing as many pictures and adventures the group could fit into them, each personalized to the person as best they could.

Saturday December 25th, 2021

Christmas day started off with a bang, or more correctly with several bangs of what sounded like fireworks right outside the Hufflepuff dorms. Rosetta was startled awake and fell out of bed, hearing the usual sounds of Brandon’s laughter outside in the snow. Rosetta hurriedly got dressed, in clothes clearly not suitable for winter, and ran outside to yell at Brandon. By the time the Hufflepuff had made it outside, a crowd had started to form around her Gryffindor friend. Mia was among the crowd, her green and silver scarf around her neck and her peacoat open, she was still in her pyjamas, and was wearing her usual heeled boots, shaking her head a little, but smiling at her second favourite Gryffindor. “BRANDON CHARLES ROUX!” Rosetta screamed startling Brandon. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing setting off fireworks outside my room? Just because Mama June isn’t here doesn’t mean that I won’t send you flying to her right now,” Rosetta didn’t really notice the group as she walked up to Brandon, towering over him. The excited smile he had on when the rest of the group had formed was quickly gone as he stared up at his Hufflepuff friend.  
“Merry Christmas?” Brandon asked, clearly trying to calm her down and think of an excuse at the same time. Rosetta stood there a second before grabbing some snow from the ground and smacking Brandon in the face with it.  
“I’m going back to bed, if you wake me up again, Claire won’t have a boyfriend anymore,” Rosetta turns around to get some well deserved sleep.  
Mia laughed and looked at Brandon. “You got middle-named, dude,” Mia said, shaking her head a little, “AND she pulled the ‘mom’ card. Your display couldn’t have waited until breakfast started?”  
“To be fair I’ve only seen her that angry once and that was in first year before she attacked James Walker. And no, my display couldn’t have waited.” Brandon said, wiping as much snow off his face as he could.  
Mia laughed, still shaking her head. “C’mon, let’s get you inside so that snow can melt,” she said and linked their arms before walking inside with him. “And Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too Princess,” Brandon jokingly said as they entered the school.

Brandon and Mia sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for Rosetta. Mia’s present for the Hufflepuff was sitting in her lap, and she was tapping her fingers on the table nervously.  
“Why are you tapping Princess? Servants not coming?” Brandon joked, clearly noticing how nervous the Slytherin is.  
“Oh ha ha,” Mia replied and shook her head a little. “I’m nervous about giving Rosetta her present.”  
“And might I ask why you’re nervous?” Brandon inquired curiously.  
“It’s kinda personal, and you had to go and make her angry this morning and…” she trailed off and sighed, “I don’t know, I always get nervous before giving her a gift.”  
“Okay that is understandable. To be fair, the last time you gave her a gift she was also annoyed with me but still clearly liked whatever it was you got her. Pretty sure you broke her with that one but I could be wrong.” Brandon shrugged, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. As he placed his goblet down a certain Hufflepuff appeared, still in the white overall dress June gave her for her birthday, and a black sweater.  
“Merry Christmas you two,” Rosetta excitedly said, sitting down beside Mia.  
“Merry Christmas, Rosetta,” Mia said and placed the neatly wrapped gift in front of Rosetta. Inside the neat wrapping paper, was a note and a book.

_This is the story that my parents got my name from, with notes written by yours truly_   
_Merry Christmas,_   
_~ Love, your Starlight Dragon_

A beat up copy of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night’s Dream with little notes written in the margins by Mia, most of them criticizing certain character’s actions, others making fun of the Shakespearean English was sitting on the table, still half wrapped in the paper.  
Rosetta grabs the book, putting it against her chest and beams at Mia. “Thank you so much, Dragon,” Rosetta puts the book down before grabbing a small present for her chest pocket on her dress. “I forgot to wrap the box your present is in but I hope you like it.” Inside the small silver box layed a fake flying key necklace with a small curled up dragon figure resting in the empty space at the end of the key. Mia beamed and put the necklace on.  
“Thank you, Sunshine, I love it,” Mia said, smiling, adjusting the necklace so that it sat where she wanted it to. She smiled down at the necklace again before she grabbed a piece of toast and put jam on it.  
Brandon sat in silence, watching the two girls. After seeing them turn towards their food, Brandon decided to strike. “So Pumpkin, how was your sleep?”  
Mia took a bite of her toast and turned to look at Rosetta for her answer.  
Rosetta’s jaw hardened before throwing toast at Brandon. “Pretty well when a stupid lion decided to shut up.”  
Mia laughed. “Cut him some slack, Sunshine,” she said, nudging Rosetta a little. “If you need, you can always take a nap later.”  
“No, I had enough of a nap before breakfast that I’m good,” Rosetta said, sticking her tongue at Brandon who mimicked her before throwing her toast back at her. The two sit there in a stand still before Rosetta grabs the toast and decides to just put some jam on it. Mia took a bite of her own toast and leaned a little against Rosetta.  
“I love Christmas,” Mia said softly, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, eating another piece of toast, watching the snow falling lightly.  
“I’ve always loved Christmas, Rosetta here has slowly fallen out of loving it,” Brandon said, rolling his eyes at the two girls.  
“I mean I still like Christmas, but it can’t beat Halloween in my books,”  
“I’m not knocking Halloween,” Mia said and glanced at Rosetta before looking back up at the snow, “Halloween is great, but I’ll always prefer hot chocolate and opening presents and gingerbread cookies to dressing up and asking strangers for candy.”  
Rosetta shrugs her shoulder. “I guess Scorpius was right last year, we do balance each other out,” Rosetta chuckled, grabbing a goblet of hot chocolate.  
Mia chuckled and nodded before she finished her toast. “Do you like maraschino cherries?” Mia asked, seemingly out of nowhere.  
Rosetta looked over at Brandon to see if he knew what was happening. Brandon just shrugged his shoulders. “Yes?” Rosetta said, turning back to Mia.  
Mia nodded. “Perfect,” she said and took a sip of her hot chocolate as if she wasn’t being oddly cryptic.  
Rosetta looked even more confused, lightly laughing in response to the crypticness. “Okay,”  
“Oh, right, sorry,” Mia said, quickly putting down her goblet to explain. “I really like Shirly Temples, like the drink, but they’re always served with maraschino cherries, but I _really_ don’t like maraschino cherries, so I always have to give them to Sammy or Scorp; it’s like from that muggle show, _How I Met Your Mother_ , the thing with the olives? But with maraschino cherries.”  
“Well I don’t know the thing with the olives but I get it. Brandon gives me his limes everytime a drink has it on the side of the glass.” Brandon nods in agreement, starting to get bored with the conversation.  
“You planning to get drunk tonight Princess?”  
“No way,” Mia laughed, shaking her head, “Scorp would kill me if he found out.”  
“Such as shame, was wondering what you would be like drunk,” Brandon leaned closer to the girls on the other side of the table. “Wonder if you act more like June or Rosetta.” Rosetta crossed her arms at the last comment.  
“You don’t need to know how everyone is like drunk, besides I don’t think anyone can ever act like us when we’re drunk Brandon.” Brandon just shrugged before sitting properly in his spot.  
“Still curious.”  
“You really wanna know?” Mia asked, raising an eyebrow at Brandon, her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her hands.  
Brandon’s eyes light up seeing Mia’s reaction. He rests on his forearms. “Please enlighten me your majesty,”  
“According to Scorpius, I have seven stages of drunk,” Mia started and put up seven fingers, putting one down every time she explained a stage. “First, I get really giggly and start stumbling around, on more than one occasion Scorpius has had to steal my shoes so I don’t hurt myself. Then, I go into ‘show-off mode’ where I dance and that’s all I do until I get more drunk or sober up a bit. Then, apparently, I start hitting on everyone, I have no recollection of ever doing this, but y’know.” Mia shrugged and continued. “After that, I get really loud and start picking fights over the smallest of things, Al says that I once picked a fight with a tv remote because the buttons were in the wrong order. Then I get emotional, like crying one minute, laughing hysterically the next, kind of emotional. Next, I go into what Scorp calls ‘flight mode’, Al calls it me being an ‘escape artist’, and then they find me passed out somewhere, probably muttering in Parseltongue.” Mia sat back. “Satisfied?”  
Brandon was sitting there, shaking from trying to smother his laughter. Rosetta sat there looking confused and concerned. “That was so much more than I thought. Thank you for telling me Princess,” Brandon said between chuckles.  
Mia nodded a little and smiled. “I’m not allowed to get drunk without a babysitter, usually Scorp, but sometimes Al takes it for the team.”  
“Completely understandable. I have only ever seen Claire and June drunk twice. They usually don’t get drunk at parties because they have to babysit Rosie and I. I usually start hitting on everyone and trying to cause as much chaos as I physically can. Little pumpkin over there tends to say whatever comes to her mind with no volume button and giggles far too much.” Rosetta blushes a bit but nods in agreement.  
“I’ve been told when I’m drunk I try and get everyone to have fun and laugh, usually at my own embarrassment.”  
Mia laughed and lightly squeezed Rosetta’s arm. “I can’t wait for New Years.”


	14. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This (year 6)

After Christmas, Mia, Rosetta, and Brandon continued to watch over the younger kids, they even had a snowball war one day, Mia, Rosetta, and Brandon vs the kids, they built snow forts before the climactic fight, and after they were all sufficiently tuckered out and soaked to the bone, they went inside for hot chocolate and a movie before dinner.

Friday December 31st, 2021

With New Years Eve, came the annual New Years Eve party, this year, in the Hufflepuff common room. Brandon had come in full swing, deciding he was the one to decorate the entire common room while the girls were busy with the kids. While decorating, Brandon seemed to have set up some drinking games, specifically for him and Rosetta but with enough for any of the older kids to join in if they so pleased. After dinner the three friends made their way over to the Hufflepuff common room to see if anything needed setting up before the rest of the students showed up.

By ten o’clock Rosetta was clearly drunk. Brandon had switched most of his drinks with water so he could remember this night in the morning. The Gryffindor had plans for the night and needed to be at least a bit sober. After another round of ‘ _Dancing Queen_ ’ playing and Brandon switching one of the lyrics to match the Slytherin with him more properly, Rosetta had given up on standing and had flopped backwards onto one of the couches. Mia sat on the arm of the couch that Rosetta was laying on haphazardly. “You alright there, Sunshine?” Mia asked, taking a sip of her water.  
“I’m fine, just legs hurts,” Rosetta laughed, lifting one of her legs as high as she could in her skirt, which was not that high. “Having fun?”  
Mia nodded, smiling. “Definitely, and you?”  
Rosetta nodded her head. “Especially with you here, Dragon.” Rosetta bopped Mia’s nose before bursting into giggles once again.  
Mia laughed, “That’s sweet,” she said with a smile, not wanting to read too much into Rosetta’s actions in her inebriated state.  
Rosetta sat up on her knees, scooting closer to Mia and leaning her chin on the Slytherin’s shoulder. “You’re sweet,” Rosetta whispered, the slurring of her words more prominent now.  
Mia chuckled lightly, looking over at Rosetta. “And what makes you say that?”  
The drunk Hufflepuff sat there for a second, her tongue sticking out in concentration. “Well you’re Mia and really pretty and cool,” Rosetta said with such confidence, even though her thoughts were not coming across clearly.  
Despite herself, Mia blushed lightly, looking into Rosetta’s eyes. “Do you really mean that?” she whispered.  
Nodding vigorously, Rosetta giggled hugging Mia’s arm. “You’re so pretty that sometimes I forget everything around me for hours.”  
“Okay, I think you need some water,” Mia said, handing Rosetta her cup. Rosetta pouted a bit but took a sip of the water. “Now, we should get you some crackers or something.”  
As the two girls made it over to the snacks, Brandon appeared behind the two of them. “Evening ladies, just so you know we have about fifteen minutes ‘til midnight.” Brandon winked at Mia, patting them both on the back.  
Mia was a little confused, but handed Rosetta a cracker all the same. Rosetta munched on the cracker and bounced along to the music blaring. “Are you going to kiss anyone at midnight?” Rosetta asked, grabbing another cracker.  
“I hadn’t planned on it…” Mia replied, looking back at Rosetta, slightly hopeful.  
Rosetta’s brow furrowed. “Why not? Anyone would be thankful that the beautiful Mia Weston kissed them.”  
Mia blushed lightly. “Well, I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and no one’s asked me, and while I do fancy someone, I’m not about to ask that person and risk ruining the relationship we have.”  
Rosetta just nods, not really understanding what Mia is trying to say at the moment. Mia checked the time before getting herself some more water. “I don’t even know if that person has the capacity to like me back.”  
“Capacity? Like they're a robot? Are you in love with a robot Mia?” Rosetta gasped, taking a cupcake from the snack table.  
Mia laughed. “No, Sunshine, I don’t fancy a robot, I mean like, if the person is even attracted to girls.”  
“Ohh, that makes more sense,” the Hufflepuff bursted into another round of giggles.  
Mia chuckled and nodded a little. “Maybe just a bit.” She nudged her a little.  
Brandon had taken this time to climb on top of the couch. “Everyone, I hope you’ve been having a fun time socializing and drinking but I’m here once again to tell you we have a minute ‘til midnight which means a countdown and kissing is in order.” The last four words were purely directed at Mia but in the party no one other than him knew that. Mia rolled her eyes at the gryffindor and shook her head a little. She didn’t know what he was playing at, and by the time she had started to piece it together, the room was counting down from 10.  
“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the crowd called out, and people paired off for a kiss to bring in new year. Maverick and Anisa, and Oliver Runcorn and Ryan Walker. Rosetta hadn’t really been paying attention to the cheers of the new year, as she was far too busy kissing Mia.

Saturday January 1st, 2022

Brandon had been able to wake up early on Saturday. He practically ran his way to the Slytherin table in the great hall and sat down waiting for his girls. To pass his time he decided to look at all the pictures he had taken last night, specifically the ones of Rosetta and Mia off in the corner at midnight.  
Mia arrived before Rosetta. She sat across the table from Brandon and fixed herself a cup of coffee before starting to serve herself breakfast. “Morning,” she greeted with a yawn.  
“Morning princess, have a fun night?” Brandon said, his usual mischievous sparkle coming back.  
Mia glanced up at him, “I had fun at the party, if that’s what you’re asking,” she replied, raising an eyebrow at him, almost daring him to specify further.  
“Have a New Years kiss?” Brandon’s face broke out into a smile, watching her movements and expression.  
“Yes,” she replied plainly and took a bite of her toast.  
“That’s all you’re going to give me?”  
“I don’t kiss and tell, Lion,” Mia said and took a sip of her coffee.  
Brandon looked disappointed with this answer before noticing Rosetta running into the Great Hall straight towards them.  
“Morning guys,” Rosetta flopped down beside Mia, looking calmer than usual.  
“Morning, Sunshine,” Mia replied with a smile.  
“Well good morning Pumpkin, how was last night for you?”  
Rosetta shrugged her shoulder. “Wish I knew, I can’t remember anything after eight thirty I think. But hey you don’t seem too dead after so many drinks for once.” Rosetta chuckled, grabbing some food. Brandon looked shocked for a second before the nonchalant expression came back.  
“June gave me a potion that was believed to help with hangovers and it worked great. Bummer you can’t remember though, heard you might have kissed someone last night.” Brandon’s eyes flicked over to Mia for a second before returning to the Hufflepuff.  
“Honestly if it was anyone other than Philip I’d be fine with that, Never again,” Rosetta looked disgusted bringing up Philip’s name before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
“Philip Velaquez was a bitch, luckily we seemed to have taught him a lesson that night,”  
“Still, I would gladly never do that again.”  
“What did Velaquez do to you?” Mia asked, momentarily forgetting her breakfast.  
Brandon looked at Rosetta before speaking up first. “Second year he decided that Rosetta was going to kiss him New Years eve, whether she wanted to or not. June and I got there before anything else happened, but let me tell you June was ready to go to Azkaban, I was scared for my life and I was on her side.” Brandon shook his head slightly, trying to lift the mood a bit.  
“No, yeah, I believe you,” Mia said with a nod and gently squeezed Rosetta’s hand. “I was at the Potter’s that year, I had no idea, I’m sorry that happened to you, Sunshine.”  
Rosetta slightly shook her head. “Nothing to be sorry about, besides that year we didn’t know each other. I only properly knew June and Brandon at that time.” Rosetta leaned against Mia, suddenly very tired again.  
Mia put her arm around Rosetta and rubbed her side. “Have some breakfast, love,” Mia said and took a sip of her coffee.  
Rosetta slightly lit up at the term of endearment before properly eating her breakfast. After some jokes and different conversations were thrown around it seemed that Rosetta’s mood was starting to improve, but still holding Mia close. Mia ate her breakfast and drank her coffee with one hand, holding Rosetta with the other all through breakfast.

Monday January 10th, 2022

Classes started on the tenth, which meant that the students returned on the ninth. The full group was finally together again for breakfast. Mia was sitting next to Scorpius and Rosetta, eating her breakfast, chatting with Scorpius about their breaks, and Brandon finally joined the group.  
“Morning Princess, how was your sleep?” Brandon asked, as he usually did since New Years.  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?” Scorpius yelled, grabbing his wand from his pocket.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?” Albus yelled at the same time, also grabbing his wand.  
They stood quickly, pointing their wands at Brandon’s chest.  
“No no no, it’s okay!” Mia said quickly, grabbing Scoprius’s arm, looking as if she was about to dive in front of them if it meant they would calm down. “We talked over the break, it’s okay when he says it,” she said in a calmer voice. Slowly Albus and Scorpius lowered their wands and sat back down. Once they were both seated, Mia sat back down and leaned a little on Scorpius. She looked over at Brandon and smiled apologetically. “I slept fine, thank you, Lion.”  
Brandon sat there a few moments, shocked into silence. Claire had placed her book down as the yelling started and was now trying to comfort her boyfriend as best she could. Finally, Brandon seemed to have found his voice again.  
“Glad to see her majesty has her own bodyguards, better than having a silly lion around all day.” Brandon joked, clearly trying to show everyone the situation and himself are fine.  
Mia laughed, smiling, glad to see that Brandon was okay after the shock. Albus and Scorpius could be really scary when they wanted to be. “Don’t count yourself too short there, and I had a badger to protect me if things got really bad,” Mia said with a smile.  
“Trust me, I almost died to the badger Christmas day, I know she can protect you.”  
“I am right here guys, I can hear you. Also I only threatened you when you decided to wake me up with fireworks as the sun was starting to rise.” Rosetta replied, sticking her tongue out at the Gryffindor.  
Mia laughed and took a sip of her coffee, glad that things were back to normal. “I’ve heard that you have a killer right hook,” Mia said, smiling at Rosetta.  
Rosetta choked on her pumpkin juice. “Who told you that? Did I tell you that?” Rosetta looked confused as a soft blush covered her tan face.  
Mia laughed, “Brandon told me,” she replied.  
“Oh. Sorry again for punching you Brandon.” Rosetta apologized once again.  
“I deserved it. Don’t worry pumpkin.” Brandon winked jokingly.  
The group continued their conversations, joking and laughing and catching up from the break.

Professor Draco Malfoy knows that the first day back from any kind of break is the hardest to get students to pay their full attention to. With this in mind, he plans his lessons accordingly, and the first class the first day back from Christmas break, he has the Slytherin and Hufflepuff sixth years. He chose to not have them brew something, and instead just take notes about the properties of potions and then go around and attempt to identify various potions that they had studied and could be distinguished from other similar potions. The students were instructed to partner up, and go around the classroom, identifying each potion and taking notes as they saw fit. Mia and Rosetta partnered up, figuring that if they didn’t have to brew a potion, their below-average potion making skills wouldn’t affect this assignment as they didn’t have to actually brew a potion.  
The pair had just identified the draught of living death and were moving on to the next potion. The potion has a mother-of-pearl sheen with steam rising in spirals. Mia tilted her head a little, she knew that potion, she had read the visual description for it before, but she just couldn’t place it. It wasn’t until the smells hit her that she knew the name of the potion. Rosetta was quite confused about one of the smells coming from the potion. She wasn’t the best at potions but she knew that ink was never a component to potions but the smell of ink was very clear to her.  
“Why does it smell like ink?” Rosetta asked, looking at the visuals of the potion to try and jog her memory of what it could be.  
“What else do you smell?” Mia asked, curious, looking at Rosetta, wondering why she would smell ink in her Amortentia.  
“Pumpkin spice and rain?” Suddenly everything clicked in Rosetta’s mind. “Oh Amortentia.”  
Mia nodded. “That would be my guess too.”  
“I was so distracted by the ink smell I forgot all the potions. Anyway what do you smell?”  
“Um, new books, chocolate and caramel, like mixed together, and uh, rain on grass,” Mia replied, avoiding eye contact with Rosetta by taking notes.  
“That’s funny we both have rain in the potion,” Rosetta said, trying to hide her blush from Mia.  
“Yeah, odd coincidence,” Mia said with an awkward chuckle. Both girls finished their notes and moved on to the next potion.

As January ended, Mia, Albus, Scorpius, Rosetta, Claire, June, Brandon, Lucas, and Terrance only got closer, hanging out together in smaller groups that weren’t all that close two years ago. All of their circles were expanding, with inside jokes that not everyone understood, different kinds of teasing. Brandon and Mia had silently agreed to not bring up the kiss with the group, seeing as Rosetta didn’t remember it, and no one else saw it happen. Mia didn’t know that Brandon had photographic evidence of it happening.


	15. Coming of Age (year 6)

Monday February 14th, 2022

Valentine’s Day has never been a big thing at Hogwarts, and with it being on a Monday, the Hogsmeade weekend was two days before. Mia decided to not go to the village that weekend, she had a Charms essay to write, and with an Apparition lesson the next day, she didn’t want to risk being tired as she hasn’t yet mastered the skill. Rosetta, Lucas, and June decided to just relax in the Three Broomsticks and go over some notes in classes to distract themselves from the love holiday around them.

Saturday February 26th, 2022

Saturday meant study date, at least in Mia’s mind. She was sitting on their usual study couch, going through her Transfiguration notes, humming a soft tune. She looked up and smiled, still humming as Rosetta entered the Slytherin common room.  
“Hey Starlight,” Rosetta sat down, instantly putting her legs on Mia’s lap.  
“Hey Rosetta!” Mia replied, smiling. “Apparition lessons are going well?”  
“Pretty well, still having a bit of trouble with appearing in the right place but I’m getting closer.”  
“We still have a while before the tests, I’m sure you’ll get it,” Mia said, smiling, nudging her a little.  
“Yeah, yeah, anyway how are you doing in the lessons?” Rosetta started to play with the ends of her braids.  
Mia nodded, “I’m doing well, I didn’t splinch myself at all last time, which is what I’ve been struggling with.”  
“Well that’s good. So should we do Transfiguration or Herbology first?”  
“I’m thinking Transfiguration,” Mia said, grabbing her notes again.  
Rosetta dramatically sighed before moving her legs to sit properly on the couch. Mia chuckled and helped Rosetta through her assignment before they switched to Herbology, and Rosetta helped Mia with her assignments. Rosetta spent most of the study session sitting as close to Mia as she could. The Hufflepuff kept trying to innocently get both assignments off track with random questions and conversations. Once both of them had finished their assignments, Mia ran her books and notes and things up to her dorm before sitting back down on the couch to chat with Rosetta. Albus and Scorpius saw that the girls were done studying and joined them on the couch. The entire time the four of them spent on the couch, Rosetta had basically attached herself to Mia’s side, absentmindedly playing with the Slytherin’s hair.

Wednesday March 9th, 2022

June was honestly happy with people being too busy to make a big deal out of her birthday. Even her best friend, who is usually one of the loudest people announcing her birthday, seemed to be distracted enough that she only gave a pair of grey fox slippers to June before reading over her essay before class. It was the first birthday June had at Hogwarts that didn’t make her extremely tired and internally she was grateful for that.

Friday March 18th, 2022

June and Mia’s birthdays could not have been more different the year they came of age.  
Mia’s birthday started out like a normal day, she went downstairs and waited for Albus and Scorpius to come downstairs. The boys descended the stairs, each with a present in their hands. They sat next to her and Albus handed her the first present. The notecard read ‘from Al and Scorp’ which confused her a little; they didn’t usually pool together. She opened the box and inside was a locket and a note. The note explained that the locket was enchanted, and that when opened, it cast _Lumos_ , no concentration, incantation, not even a wand was needed. She thanked them, before taking the other gift from Scorpius. The notecard indicated that it was from Draco. Inside lay an old gold pocket watch. It was a little dented, there was ash in some of the crevices, but Mia would have recognized it anywhere; it had been her dad’s pocket watch, not Draco, but her biological dad. She gently took the watch out of the box and ran her thumb over the manticore on the front of the watch, she clicked it open, and by some miracle, it actually opened. In the watch, was a magical picture of Mia, her parents, and her siblings, smiling and waving at the camera. Sammy was about 5 when the photo had been taken. Tears began to well in Mia’s eyes. She closed the watch and turned it over in her hand. ‘ _Property of WHGW_ ’ was engraved on the back in what Mia knew was her dad’s slanted, half capitol handwriting.  
“Where did they find this?” She asked in a whisper to no one in particular. Both boys shrugged and gave her soft smiles. Scorpius put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.  
“Dad said he went there to look for things that he could salvage from the wreckage, I guess this was among those things,” Scorpius said and Albus nodded.  
“My dad went too, and Uncle Ron,” Albus added. A single tear rolled down Mia’s cheek, and she wiped it away with her sleeve.  
“We should go down to breakfast,” Mia said, putting the watch in her pocket, attaching it to her cloak. The three of them stood up and made their way to breakfast, talking about their plans for the party they were throwing that night.

The trio entered the Great Hall and made their way over to the Slytherin table, where some of their friends were already waiting. Out of the group it seemed that only June and Rosetta were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table.  
“Morning,” Mia, Albus, and Scorpius said asynchronous as they sat down and started to serve themselves breakfast.  
“Morning guys,” Rosetta smiled looking up from a book she happened to have with her.  
Mia served herself some eggs and bacon before putting some jam on a piece of toast. “Excited for the apparition test, Mia? Y’know, now that you’re seventeen and all, you can actually take the test,” Albus said, not-so-subtly hinting that it is Mia’s birthday.  
June looked at Albus with a confused look before turning back to her breakfast. “By the way Happy birthday Mia, I don’t remember if I told you that when I gave you your present this morning,”  
“No, you did, thanks, June,” Mia said with a laugh, shaking her head a little at Albus. “You’re not subtle, Al,” she said and nudged him a little before taking a bite of her toast.  
“Did you know it’s supposed to be a clear sky tonight?” Rosetta said, not looking up from her book.  
“Oh is it now?” Mia replied, smiling at Rosetta, knowing now at least a piece of what she was planning; she was going to give Mia her present in the Astronomy Tower, just like the year before. June couldn’t keep her laughter in at Rosetta’s comment.  
“Mhm, bet it would be nice to cuddle up with blankets and watch the stars, don’t you think Dragon?” Rosetta finally looked up from her book smiling.  
“As lovely as that sounds, Sunshine, there’s a party tonight in my honour, and you can’t see the stars from under the lake,” Mia said, teasing Rosetta before taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.  
Rosetta simply shrugged her shoulders looking back at her book. June rolled her eyes at the two other girls before starting up a different conversation with the group.

Classes went on as normal that day, though Mia did hear a lot of students wishing her a happy birthday as she walked the halls between classes. Albus and Scorpius ate their dinners quickly that night and rushed off to the Slytherin common room to prepare for the party, leaving Mia with Rosetta’s friend group for the rest of dinner, which Mia didn’t mind at all. They joked, and laughed, and had pleasant conversations as they ate. After dinner, the group made their way to the dungeons, and to the Slytherin common room where Albus, Scorpius, Maverick, and Anisa were just finishing up decorating. Music started to play, and the lights flashed as students started to filter into the common room for the party. Mia danced for a while, chatted with some people, had a couple drinks, ate some snacks, before finally slipping out of the party to climb all the way up to the Astronomy Tower.  
Rosetta had been to the party for roughly five minutes before disappearing up to the tower to set it up with blankets and some snacks she stole from the kitchen. Rosetta might have been horrible with her subtleness during breakfast but she was right about the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight and the stars seemed to glow brighter than the last time Rosetta had escaped to the tower.  
Mia ascended the stairs and smiled when she saw the blankets and the food, and of course, Rosetta, standing by the railing, looking up at the stars. Mia made her way over to Rosetta, standing next to her to look out at the night sky. “You were right, about it being a clear night,” Mia said softly.  
Rosetta chuckled lightly. “The only thing I got right at breakfast. June told me as we were walking to class that I was not as subtle as I thought I was going to be.”  
Mia laughed and nudged her lightly. “Subtlety just isn’t your strong suit, and that’s okay, you have lots of other great qualities.”  
Rosetta nudged Mia back lightly. “I’ve got you to balance me out Starlight,”  
Mia grinned widely. “Precisely,” she agreed and leaned her head on Rosetta’s shoulder.  
“Sorry for dragging you away from your party so quickly, it never crossed my mind that you would have a party on a friday,”  
“Don’t be sorry, there will be more parties. My birthday’s on a Saturday next year, so there will _definitely_ be a party then, and don’t forget Halloween and New Years,” Mia said with a smile. “I’d rather be up here with you anyway.”  
Rosetta smiled as a blush crept onto her face. “Glad you like me enough to leave all of your other friends to spend time with me,” she joked, trying to calm down after Mia’s comment.  
“Of course I like you enough, you’re my Sunshine.”  
Rosetta laughed as she started to sing ‘you are my sunshine’. Mia laughed and sang along with her. After the song, Mia smiled as she started to look for some constellations, her head still resting on Rosetta’s shoulder. The girls stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and company of each other. Finally Rosetta moved slightly and picked up a wrapped present before handing it over to Mia.  
“Happy Birthday, I hope you like it.”  
Mia smiled. “I’m sure I will,” she replied before taking the present, unwrapping it gently. Inside the wrapping paper there lay a dark blue notebook with an imprint of the Draco and Aries constellations in silver foil. Opening up the cover Mia could see polaroids and magical pictures of the two of them throughout the last year attached to the first pages. Mia smiled, looking through the photos. “I love it, Sunshine, thank you.”  
Rosetta beamed at the birthday girl. “No problem! I hope you don’t mind the pictures in there, I had gathered a few and got bored when wrapping your present and stuck them in there.” Rosetta was glad it was dark enough outside to hide her blush.  
“I love the pictures,” she assured her, smiling, “it’s perfect, Sunshine, I promise.”  
Rosetta nodded excitedly before flopping onto the blanket pile and wrapping one around her shoulders. “Also don’t worry about getting in trouble, I was clearly not subtle enough and June said she had it covered.”  
Mia laughed and sat next to Rosetta, grabbing a blanket for herself. “I’m really glad she became the Slytherin girls prefect for our year.”  
“Not surprised, if she has to mother her entire group, what's an entire house? Besides I think most of her job is easier due to Anisa.”  
Mia laughed, “very true, though Anisa does mostly keep Gryffindors in line.”  
Rosetta leaned against Mia and started playing with the Slytherin’s hair. “That’s true, she still strikes fear into everyone to behave.”  
“That’s very true,” Mia said, smiling, leaning a little back against her.  
The two of them spent the night in the Astronomy Tower, chatting and laughing, cuddling, and eventually they fell asleep in the tower.

The next morning, Mia and Rosetta woke up curled up next to each other, under the same blanket, their limbs tangled together. They both stopped by their dorms to get dressed before going to breakfast.

Saturday April 9th, 2022

It being a Saturday meant that Mia and Rosetta had a study date, not that either of them ever called it that aloud. Usually, Mia would be sitting in their usual study couch, going through her notes or chatting with someone in the common room while she waited for Rosetta, but this particular Saturday, she wasn’t in the common room, and neither were Albus or Scorpius, who usually ‘studied’ at a different table. Rosetta entered the Slytherin common room, confused to say the least. Rosetta looked around the common room trying to find anyone who she knows can help her with the missing group. She notices Maverick and walks over to him.  
“Hey Maverick, have you seen Mia, Albus, or Scorpius?” Rosetta was only looking for her study partner but she figured if she found one she would find the others.  
“Uh, yeah, they’re up in my dorm,” he said, pointing up the boys’ dorm stairs, “probably just lost track of time.”  
Rosetta nodded her head, visibly relaxing. “Yeah most likely, thanks for helping Maverick.” Rosetta stood there, thinking through her options, before turning to get setup at their usual spot. She didn’t want to interrupt them hanging out, especially since she didn’t have any other plans for the day. A few minutes after Rosetta had set up, Mia came sprinting down the boys’ dorm stairs, though the common room, and sprinted up the girls’ dorm stairs, coming back down and flopping on the couch next to Rosetta with her notes in her arms, breathing a little heavily.  
“Sorry I’m late,” she panted, “lost track of time.”  
Rosetta chuckled. “It’s fine, was able to finish a divination assignment in the meantime,”  
Mia sighed softly in relief. “Well, that’s good. Could we start with Transfiguration today?”  
“Of course.” Rosetta organized her papers again before diving into Transfiguration. It still took a little while for Mia to get into the right headspace to properly help Rosetta, but she got there. The girls studied a little longer than usual, and when they were finished, Scorpius and Maverick joined them on the couch, talking until dinner.


	16. Hopping into Easter (year 6)

Monday April 18th, 2022

The morning of Easter Monday was a pretty peaceful one for Rosetta. All of her friends had decided to leave for the week so she was able to spend most of the week alone with her work, and Mia of course. Mia found out that most of her friends were leaving for Easter break, and had decided to stay at the school so that Rosetta wasn’t alone. Albus and Scorpius teased her relentlessly for this, but she took it, knowing that they were only teasing but that it was based on truth.  
The first day of Easter break, Mia suggested that the two of them study in the library, they had homework to do over the break after all. The girls spent most of that day in the library, doing their homework side-by-side, helping each other when one of them got stuck, proof reading each others’ essays, and the works.

Tuesday April 19th, 2022

The second day of the break, Mia again suggested that the two of them study together, but this time not in the library. After breakfast, Mia walked with Rosetta up to the Astronomy tower. Mia sat down and got her Alchemy notes out of her bag and started on her homework. Rosetta spent the first half of the day switching through her remaining assignments before deciding to take a break. The second half of the day was spent relaxing in the Astronomy tower and trying to bug and distract Mia to her best ability. Mia did her best to do her homework despite Rosetta’s distractions. No matter how much Rosetta distracted her, Mia didn’t get annoyed, though she knew that if it was anyone else, she would have. She understood that Rosetta was just trying to help and make sure that Mia didn’t burn herself out, and she really appreciated the Hufflepuff for that. Rosetta gave up after a bit since she could tell her distractions were not working.

Wednesday April 20th, 2022

By the third day of Easter break, Mia finished her homework by lunch. The girls were doing their homework in the Astronomy tower again. After finishing a charms essay, she laid back and stretched out.  
“DONE!” Mia said, dropping her quill on the ground above her head.  
Rosetta jumped, startled by the loud noise. “Congratulations, and we still have four days of break technically.” Rosetta was honestly so happy to hear that Mia wouldn’t burn herself out all week and they could actually enjoy their break.  
Mia smiled. “Now we just gotta make sure that you also finish your homework,” Mia said, closing her eyes and folding her hands behind her head.  
The Hufflepuff rolled her eyes, finishing up her divination essay. She had only two assignments left but didn’t really have the motivation to finish them right away.  
“I know you still have most of the week to finish them,” Mia started, still laying on the ground, her ankles crossed, “and you probably don’t have many left, but if you finish them tomorrow, then we won’t have to worry about homework for the rest of the break.”  
“I mean I just have a herbology and charms essay to write, those are pretty easy. I just don’t want to work on them right now,” Rosetta flopped back in defeat.  
“That’s valid,” Mia said and moved a little closer to Rosetta, “so long as you promise me that you will get them done.”  
Rosetta turned her head towards Mia. “I promise.”  
“Good,” Mia replied and smiled at Rosetta. For the briefest of moments, Mia’s eyes flicked to Rosetta’s lips, but Mia’s eyes flicked back to Rosetta’s gold ones so quickly that Rosetta wouldn’t really have the chance to process what just happened. “Perfect.”  
Rosetta laid there in confusion at the Slytherin. Her face broke out into a smile in response to Mia’s own smile. “Great, shall we finally leave our prison of the tower Rapunzel?”  
“Since when is the Astronomy tower a prison?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, “I thought it was our escape from the harsh realities of the world below,” she said, dramatically.  
“It’s a prison when all we do is do homework up here when no one is going to distract us downstairs,” the Hufflepuff retorted, a laugh hidden behind her words.  
“We’re not doing homework now, so is it still a prison?” the Slytherin shot back, raising an eyebrow again.  
Rosetta sat up, in contemplation before turning her head sideways to look at Mia. “I guess with you it’s not really a prison.”  
Mia’s heart melted a little and she continued to smile at Rosetta. “Aw, thanks Sunshine.”  
Rosetta giggled, feeling her face flush. “So do you actually want to stay here longer?”  
“I love being up here with you, so yeah.”  
Rosetta nodded her head, laying back down and relaxing again. Mia looked up at the ceiling still smiling. The girls stayed up there until dinner. They went to dinner together, sitting at the Hufflepuff table together.

Thursday April 21st, 2022

The morning of Thursday Rosetta ran into the Great Hall late. She fell into her seat beside Mia clearly out of breath. “Sorry, I slept in,” the Hufflepuff said after her breathing had calmed down.  
Mia chuckled lightly and took a sip of her coffee. “No worries, Sunshine,” Mia replied and leaned against her for a second before sitting back up to eat her omelette.  
“So what do you want to do today?” Even with Rosetta still slightly asleep, her energy was as bouncy as ever.  
“You gotta finish your homework,” Mia reminded, looking at Rosetta out of the corner of her eye.  
Rosetta groaned into her goblet. “I only have one essay to do and it’s Herbology.” Rosetta was planning to stay up that night after curfew to finish the essay like the night before.  
“If you promise to do it tomorrow or something then I’ll drop it and tell you what I had in mind.”  
Rosetta smiled and nodded in agreement. “I will, I promise.”  
“Okay then. I was thinking that we could go on a walk around the lake, get out of the castle, some fresh air, y’know?” Mia asked, slightly nervous, but hiding it really well.  
“Sounds great,” Rosetta cheered, biting into her toast. She was happy that they were actually leaving the castle for fresh air instead of relaxing in the tower again.  
Mia smiled widely and sat up a little. She finished her coffee and put the mug down. “Perfect,” she said before finishing her breakfast.

After both girls had finished their breakfasts, they walked outside together. Mia reached for Rosetta’s hand in the entrance hall, but chickened out at the last second, and put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans, hooking her thumbs in the front most loops of the black jeans. Rosetta was beaming by the time they had made their way out of the castle, linking her arm with Mia’s. Mia smiled as they exited the castle.  
“How was your night?” Mia asked, she remembered yesterday in the tower that Rosetta had two essays to complete, but at breakfast she had said one.  
“Pretty good, I guess, I stayed up too late and I slept in this morning so that’s a bummer but hey I’m awake now,”  
Mia chuckled lightly, “am I not a reason to wake up?” she asked, dramatically, obviously teasing, “you wound me, Sunshine, I’m wounded.”  
“Of course you’re one of the reasons I woke up. You make my day so much better,” Rosetta laughed, lightly pushing against Mia.  
Mia smiled and pushed back against Rosetta. “I was just teasing, love.”  
Rosetta smiled back with a cheesy smile. “Well I’m not, Starlight,”  
“I know,” Mia replied and ever so lightly kissed Rosetta’s cheek. The Hufflepuff fell silent as she slightly tightened her arm around Mia’s, her face clearly pink. “Have I rendered my Sunshine speechless?” Mia teased lightly, seeing Rosetta’s pink cheeks.  
The only response Rosetta had to the teasing was to stick her tongue out, still blushing like crazy.  
Mia laughed and poked Rosetta’s cheek. “A little warm there, darling?”  
Rosetta blushed a bit more at the term of endearment before squishing her face against Mia’s shoulder.  
Mia continued to laugh, “aw, c’mon, don’t be like that.”  
Rosetta shook her head, hugging Mia’s arm tighter. She knew at this point that Mia was wanting to see her blush and Rosetta knew her face must have been very red at this point.  
“Pleeeeease, Sunshine, I wanna see that beautiful face of yours.”  
Rosetta finally managed to calm down enough to look at Mia. Her face had changed to a dark red colour, while she was clearly trying not to smile but failing at that as well.  
Mia giggled. “There’s my Sunshine,” she said with a smile and took Rosetta’s hand in her own. This wasn’t at all what she had planned for their walk, but it was too fun to stop now.  
The Hufflepuff’s eyes went down to look at their hands before quickly looking at Mia’s lips and then finally landing back on the deep brown eyes in front of her.  
“You good?” Mia asked, still smiling at her, her eyes sparkling in the sun.  
“Yeah. I’m good,” Rosetta finally managed to speak again.  
Mia nodded. “Good,” she replied and swung their hands a little as they neared the lake.  
When they finally reached the edge of the lake, Rosetta’s face seemed to have calmed down in colour. Mia sat down by the edge of the lake and took off her shoes and socks, rolled up her jeans, and dangled her feet into the lake. Rosetta followed suit and took Mia’s hand in hers again once she was comfortable. Mia smiled and rested her head on Rosetta’s shoulder.  
“This is nice,” Mia said softly.  
“Mhm,” Rosetta hummed in agreement, taking in the calm atmosphere, which is nice when compared to the usually hectic castle grounds. Mia was gently playing with Rosetta’s hand, her head on the Hufflepuff’s shoulder.  
“I’m really glad we’re friends,” Mia whispered.  
“I am too, Starlight.” Rosetta chuckled lightly, squeezing Mia’s hand.  
Mia smiled, looking up and into Rosetta’s eyes. The sunlight bounces off the lake and makes Rosetta’s gold eyes seem to sparkle. For the briefest of moments, Mia wanted to close the gap between them and kiss her, they had already kissed once, not that Rosetta remembered it. What she wouldn’t give to feel Rosetta’s soft lips against hers again, but she held herself back, she had convinced herself that Rosetta is straight, and she didn’t want to come across as one of those territorial gays that force themself upon their straight friend. “As much as I love our friends, I kinda miss doing stuff, just us, y’know?”  
“Trust me I completely understand. There’s a reason our study sessions have been derailing so much recently.” Rosetta replied, biting her lip in embarrassment at telling Mia the secret she had been hiding.  
Mia laughed. “That makes sense.”  
“Hopefully next year, with Brandon gone, we can have less group events and hang out with each other more.”  
Mia beamed. “I’d really like that.”  
“Then it’s a date!”  
Mia’s smile wavered for a fraction of a second, not expecting Rosetta to use that word. “It’s a date, Sunshine.”  
The pair stayed outside until lunch. They went back inside and ate together, Rosetta telling Mia about a bunch of the pranks that Brandon has pulled over the years.

Friday April 22nd, 2022

Friday morning, Mia met Rosetta in the Great Hall with her dance bag, wearing her converse, sweatpants, and a loose crop-top. She sat next to Rosetta and started to prepare her coffee. “Morning, Sunshine,” Mia greeted and took a sip of her coffee.  
“Morning Dragon,” Rosetta looked over at Mia, taking in the outfit and bag. “Are you choreographing something today?”  
“I was hoping, if you don’t mind giving me feedback and playing DJ,” Mia replied, starting to serve herself some breakfast.  
“Not at all, sounds fun actually.” The Hufflepuff beams, taking a bite out of her muffin.  
Mia smiled and grabbed a piece of toast, putting some jam on it. “Al and Scorp get bored pretty quick, so I’ve stopped asking for their help with choreo.”  
“Fair enough, Luckily you have some fresh eyes to help you.”  
“And such gorgeous eyes they are,” Mia replied, taking a bite of her toast.  
Rosetta blushed into her goblet, this was going to be another long day for Rosetta she could tell.

After breakfast, the girls made their way to the seventh floor in a comfortable silence. They entered the room of requirement as the dance room. Mia handed Rosetta her iPod as she put on her turners. “Could you play the playlist called ‘stretch’?” she asked, standing up and walking to the middle of the room.  
Rosetta connected the iPod to the speaker before scrolling through the playlist names and finding ‘stretch’. Rosetta giggled to herself seeing the star emoji as a playlist name, obviously that one was Mia’s personal projects. Mia warmed herself up, stretching to the playlist. Once she deemed herself sufficiently stretched, she asked Rosetta to find the ‘contemporary 2’ playlist and play TALK ME DOWN by Troye Sivan. Rosetta looked up from her letters, quickly changing the song and curling up to watch Mia. Mia marked through the routine she had in mind a couple of times, asking Rosetta to go back or restart the song every so often, trying to nail down certain beats and hits and jump timing before she started to do everything full out. By lunch, Mia had the routine down, full out, top to bottom. After lunch, Mia switched focuses to working on a jazz routine to Ex-Wives from Six: the Musical for her senior jazz class.

The two of them ate dinner together that night, and then went to their separate common rooms. Mia passed out early, tired from dancing all day. Rosetta, on the other hand, stayed up a little later than usual, finishing her Herbology essay. Mia and Rosetta spent the weekend together, welcoming the group along with the other students back to the school sunday evening.

Sunday May 1st, 2022

The first of May, 2022 marked when sixth year students who would be of age by the last day of school and seventh year students who hadn’t yet passed could take the Apparition test. Terrance, being the only one of the group who wouldn’t be of age by that time, and Brandon, being a year older, hung out together that day while the others went to take the test. Mia, Albus, Scorpius, Rosetta, Claire, Lucas, and June all passed the test.


	17. Not A Date (year 6)

Saturday May 8th, 2022

It had been a long day of studying for Mia, and finally, in 6th year, she had gotten the hints that Scorpius had been not-so-subtly dropping for five years that her study habits in the lead up to exams were not healthy. To combat this, Mia had made herself a schedule with Scorpius, giving herself breaks making sure that she was eating and sleeping enough. Her breaks could be one of a few things; going on a walk around the ground, nipping to the kitchens for a snack, taking a nap, reading, listening to music, but the one she was currently doing was dancing in the Room of Requirement. Scorpius hadn’t really seen this as a break when Mia had initially brought it up, but he eventually conceded, realizing that it was a way for her to use a different part of her brain, stay active, and let out the pent up creativity that always built up in May.  
Mia was doing a contemporary solo, Scorpius was sitting cross legged in front of the mirror by the speaker system, playing and pausing the song when asked to.  
“Take it from the top, Scorp?” Mia asked, after finally landing the four pump-turns into a double pirouette, jêté out of it.  
“Aye aye, captain,” Scorpius replied and played the song from the beginning again.

**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**Sing me like a choir**   
**I can be the subject of your dreams**   
**Your sickening desire**   
**Don’t you wanna see your man up close**   
**A phoenix in the fire**   
**So kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**But please don’t BITE**

As the beat dropped, Mia started on the more complicated and impressive-looking steps; inside fan, Calypso, outside fan, reverse developé, lunge, switch, push through, back roll, half rise, full rise, prep, Barishnikov, roll to stand.

**You can coax the cold right out of me**   
**Drape me in your warmth**   
**The rapture in the dark puts me at ease**   
**The blind eye of the storm**   
**Let’s go for a walk down easy street**   
**Where you can be reborn**   
**And kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**But please don’t BITE**

As the beat dropped, Mia prepped for her turning sequence; four pump-turns, double pirouette, turning jêté out of it. Piqué, chenné, lame duck, lunge, attitude turn, chenné hop chenné axel, turn out of it.

**Ah, I’m pulling on your heart to push my luck**   
**Ah, ‘cause who’s got any time for growin’ up?**   
**Kiss me on the mouth**   
**BITE**   
**Kiss me on the mouth**   
**BITE**   
**Kiss me, kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free**

**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**Sing me like a choir**   
**I can be the subject of your dreams**   
**Your sickening desire**   
**Don’t you wanna see your man up close**   
**A phoenix in the fire**   
**So kiss me on the mouth and set me free**   
**But please don’t BITE**

As the song ended, Mia was breathing heavily, she turned towards the door to grab her water bottle and stopped cold when she saw Rosetta at the door. “Hey, Rosetta, how-how long have you been standing there?”  
“Um not long, Albus said that you might be in here,” Rosetta said blushing a bit, feeling like she interrupted a private moment.  
Scorpius snickered as Mia nodded, looking a little like a sweaty deer in the headlights. “Uh, yeah, I’m just- uh, take-taking a break from studying, and Scorp is playing DJ,” Mia stuttered and took a drink of her water to try and compose herself. The entire time she had been dancing, she had been thinking about Rosetta, and now she was actually here, in the flesh, looking at her with those sparkling gold eyes. “Did-did you maybe wanna come in and watch?” she asked, hoping that the heat rising to her face wasn’t as noticeable as a blush as she had already been flushed from dancing for a while.  
“Oh I was just coming to ask if you were going on the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, but if you don’t mind me staying sure,” Rosetta said, stumbling over her words, in all fairness she had missed seeing Mia and wanted to see her again and was only using Hogsmeade as an excuse.  
“Yeah, Hogsmeade sounds good,” Mia said, nodding. “Uh, yeah, Scorp, can you play the next song on that playlist?” Scorpius chuckled and nodded. Mia danced for a little while longer before insisting that she had to get back to her studying, promising Rosetta that she would meet up with her at breakfast the morning of the Hogsmeade trip.

Saturday May 14th, 2022

Mia did actually keep her promise, meeting up with Rosetta before the group of students all headed down to Hogsmeade. Mia walked up to Rosetta and linked their arms together. “Morning, Sunshine,” she greeted, smiling, her other hand on the pocket of her jacket.  
“Morning Starlight, glad to see you without your nose in a book or assignment.” Rosetta teased, ecstatic to see Mia actually coming with her.  
Mia chuckled lightly. “I’m trying this thing where I don’t burn myself out by studying too hard. I also need some more ink.”  
Rosetta rolled her eyes at the ink comment. “Well at least you’re leaving the castle for once so I guess that’s good,”  
Mia smiled. “Only for my Sunshine. By the way, Scorpius wanted me to tell you thanks for him, he’s happy he doesn’t have to babysit me today. He and Al are gonna have a picnic by the lake today because they don’t have to worry about me, so thank you, from them.”  
“Well I’ll have to say you’re welcome to them when we get back,” Rosetta jokes, lightly squeezing Mia’s arm.  
Mia smiled and leaned against Rosetta a little. The doors opened, and the students were let out of the castle to make their way to Hogsmeade Village.  
“Did you want more kisses?” Mia asked as they walked to the village with the other students.  
Rosetta now knew the panic of mistaking chocolate kisses for actual kisses. “Umm.. Yeah sure, you can never have too much chocolate.” Rosetta stuttered over her word, clearly feeling her cheeks warm.  
Mia grinned as they walked, “so Honeyduke’s first then?”  
“Sure, then after do you want to head to Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop?” Rosetta inquired, remembering that Mia wanted some more ink.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Mia said with a nod.  
The pair slowly made their way down the hill to the village, telling jokes and laughing. They did in fact go to the sweets shop first. Mia restocked on Acid Pops and sugar quills, as well as got Albus and Scorpius each a chocolate frog. Rosetta got some more Hershey’s Kisses, still a bit flustered from her own confusion earlier. Rosetta also got some exploding bonbons for Brandon and Terrance, sugared butterfly wings for Claire, and fizzing whizbees for June. Once both girls had paid, they exited the shop and made their way to Scrivenshaft’s Quill shop so Mia could get her ink.  
After exiting the shop, Mia took Rosetta’s hand and led her off the usual path, past the phonebooth, and up to the cave that overlooked the village. Mia sat down, dangling her legs off the edge. “This is my favourite place in the whole village,” Mia said with a smile, leaning back on her hands.  
Rosetta sat down looking out over the village. “Do you come here often?” Rosetta asked, playing with the end of her ponytail absentmindedly.  
“No, not often, the boys don’t really like it up here, but I sneak up here every once in a while when I want to get out of the castle. The stars look amazing from up here.”  
Rosetta sat there in confusion for a second. “Out of the castle? You can sneak out of the castle without getting in trouble?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Mia replied with a shrug, kicking her legs a little. “I don’t do it, like, often but yeah. I tell June I need some air and she assumes I go to the Astronomy tower, I just don’t correct her.”  
“No, no. I’m meaning how do you sneak out without teachers finding you? If I remember, the custodian stays in front of the castle front door, so how are you able to get here?”  
Mia winked at her. “I have my ways,” she replied, smirking a little.  
Rosetta squished her nose in response. “Fine, I’ll just find out myself,”  
Mia laughed and looked back out at the village. “I don’t think you will,” she said, still smiling.  
The Hufflepuff’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Is that a challenge Starlight?” her head turned to show a smile to match the twinkle.  
“Would you like it to be, Sunshine?” Mia replied, raising her eyebrow, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
Rosetta sat there contemplating the offer before nodding her head. “Challenge accepted.”  
“Well, how long do you have to figure it out? And what do I get when I win?” Mia asked, smirking a little, looking at Rosetta out of the corner of her eye.  
The Hufflepuff sat there trying to figure out the answers. “How about I have until the new year to figure it out and _if_ you win, I’ll write a herbology essay for you, and if I win, I get the satisfaction of having bested the mysterious Mia Weston.”  
Mia laughed. “Why do people think I’m mysterious?” she asked, shaking her head a little, “but, I will agree to your terms.”  
“You aren’t as easy to read as almost everyone at school. You also seem to keep more secrets than a normal person, or at least that’s what people say.” Rosetta didn’t believe in rumors that often, but the mysterious part of Mia was one of the reasons she was so drawn to her in earlier years.  
“Is it not normal to keep secrets? Keep parts of yourself hidden?” she asked, looking out over the village. Unconsciously, her hand reached for her pocket watch, and she ran the pad of her thumb across her father’s initials on the back.  
Rosetta just shrugged her shoulders in response. “Not everyone does that. I for one only keep some secrets to my group, they usually find out my secrets anyway so it’s just easier to tell them before they go digging. I also don’t think keeping secrets should be hiding such big things in your life, and if you’re hiding part of yourself to please someone else ‘cause they might not like it then that person shouldn’t deserve to be in your life. Someone you care for should also care for you, flaws and all.”  
“It’s not so much that I don’t think people might not like it as much as I just hate talking about it,” Mia replied, pulling her knees up to her chest. “My parents are dead. They passed away in this huge accident, Sammy and I survived, but my parents and my brother didn’t make it.”  
The taller girl sat there in shock, trying to figure out what to say. The words seemed to escape her in that moment leaving her with only one option. Rosetta moved over and simply hugged the curled up girl.  
“I was barely ten when it happened,” Mia continued, leaning a little against Rosetta, tears welling in her eyes. “The boys don’t even know what happened, no one does, just me and Sammy. My brother insulted me, and Sammy was there, and she was only eight, and her powers were just coming in, and she got mad and then the house was rubble, but she and I were okay. We got a letter from Ilvermorny, saying that Sammy wasn’t allowed to go to school because she was too dangerous. Everything happened so fast. I wrote to Hogwarts, begging to go to school with my sister, and two weeks later we were at Hogwarts, meeting with a bunch of teachers, talking about the logistics of going to school in Scotland but still living in Canada. Somehow, everything worked out in the end.” As Mia finished her story, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned against Rosetta. “Part of me is so scared of letting my magic get out of hand.”  
Rosetta rubbed her hand against Mia’s back, in soft circular shapes. “You and your sister are some of the smartest witches I know. You both have worked so hard from such a low place that I don’t believe for a second in my heart that either of your magics will get out of control like that again.” Rosetta was so scared her words might hurt Mia but at this point her thoughts had taken control over her mouth.  
Mia looked up at Rosetta. “You really think that?” she asked, her voice small, tears still slowly rolling down her cheeks.  
“Without a doubt in my mind,” Rosetta whispered, scared that if she spoke any louder her voice would crack.  
Mia leaned her head on Rosetta’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Thank you.”  
Rosetta repositioned Mia so the smaller girl was in her lap. “Anything for you Starlight.” The Hufflepuff rubbed the Slytherin’s back as she looked out over the village.  
Mia sniffled and wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve. “Do you want to get a Butterbeer or something?” she asked, not wanting to dwell on this anymore.  
Rosetta nodded her head. “If you’re up for it.”  
Mia nodded and wiped at her face again. “Yeah, I’m up for it,” Mia said and stood. She dusted off the back of her jeans and held her hand out to Rosetta.  
Rosetta gladly took the hand, intertwining their fingers as they made it down to the Three Broomsticks. Mia had recovered on the way to the pub, and was back to her usual smiling self by the time the two were sitting with their butterbeers, no trace of tears left on her face.

Saturday May 28th, 2022

Two weeks after the Hogsmeade trip, and it was Mia and Rosetta’s last study session of their sixth year. Mia was sitting in their usual study spot, with her notes all laid out neatly in piles according to subject. She smiled as Rossetta stepped into the Slytheirn common room. “Hey, Rosetta!” Mia greeted.  
“Hi Mia.” Rosetta beamed as she made her way over to their usual couch. “Ready for our last study session of the year?”  
“Yes and no. Am I ready for school to end? Definitely. Am I ready to stop spending time with you until September? Hell no,” Mia replied, smiling softly.  
“My offer still stands for you and the boys to come hang out at the cottage with the rest of us during August.” Rosetta proclaimed as she gathered her own notes from her bag.  
“I still have to talk professor dad into it,” Mia replied. “I’ll get back to you as soon as I have a definitive answer. Now, Astronomy, or DADA?”  
“DADA first.”  
“Okay,” Mia said and grabbed her notes.  
The two of them studied their last two subjects, and after they finished, Mia went over some of her other notes too until dinner. They went to dinner together and sat at their usual spot at the Slytherin table. They had one more day before exams started, and even Rosetta couldn’t have convinced Mia to not study that day. She did study, but she kept her eye on the clock, making sure that she didn’t overwork herself. Rosetta got too sidetracked with Brandon and Claire studying that she never had time to check on Mia, only during food breaks but that wasn’t enough time. Rosetta just prayed that Mia didn’t overwork herself the day before exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun aside, because it's kinda funny, but while we were writing the scene in the cave, we were listening to a different playlist (one of mine [SlytherynQueen] for a character that has nothing to do with this fic) and while we were waiting that scene, Tsunami by DDVBS and Borgeous was planning and we were crying; the music really did NOT fit that scene, which just makes it so funny to me.


	18. The Whole Time (year 6)

Exam week came and went for the group. Everyone wished Terrance good luck on his O.W.L.s, and Brandon good luck on his N.E.W.T.s. The group gave Terrance as many pointers as they could heading into his exams. On the whole, the group felt really good about their exams, and were relieved when they were finally all finished. At dinner, on the Friday night, the group agreed to meet by the lake after breakfast again tomorrow, but this year, they would make it a picnic lunch as well.

Saturday June 11th, 2022

Just as they had last year, the day after all of the exams were finished, Mia, Albus, Scorpius, Rosetta, June, Claire, Brandon, Terrance, and Lucas were hanging out by the lake again, but rather than just chilling, it was _someone’s_ idea to play truth or dare.  
“So Princess, to start us off, truth or dare?” Brandon smirked, leaning his elbow on his knee.  
Mia rolled her eyes playfully; she had seen this coming, but hadn’t expected it as the first question. “Truth.”  
“Have you had your first kiss?” Brandon obviously knew the answer but wanted to see everyone’s reaction to this information.  
Mia sighed a little, “yes, I have,” she replied. Scorpius and Albus were taken aback; why hadn’t they heard about her first kiss? She knew about theirs.  
“Details?” Albus asked, leaning a little closer to her.  
“Not right now,” Mia waved him off before turning her attention to Lucas. “Lucas, truth or dare?”  
Lucas sat in his usual silence for a bit before finally speaking. “Truth please,”  
“Which of Brandon’s pranks was your least favourite?” Mia asked smugly.  
Lucas hummed to himself, deep in thought. “I think my least favourite prank was when he replaced all the plates of food with plates of fake decorative food on april fools day two years ago.”  
“That’s fair,” Albus said as the group laughed, remembering the prank. A few rounds later, and it was Brandon’s turn to ask again.  
“Rosie, your turn.” Rosetta suddenly became very serious hearing her name.  
“Truth.”  
“Aw, why such a boring option?” Brandon whined, draping himself slightly on Claire.  
“I would prefer not to get in trouble like last time, as much as I like jokes I prefer not to get detention from it.” Rosetta crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out.  
“Fine, who is the person you most regret kissing? Specifically someone you kissed or consented to,” Brandon clarified, seeing Rosetta’s expression change instantly.  
“Well does a specific sex count? ‘Cause I regret kissing the boys I did in first and second year.” Mia sat up a little straighter, now more intrigued by Rosetta’s answer than she had been any other that morning.  
“No I know, which is why you’re my favourtie lesbian. But I want to know the boy you regret kissing the most.” Brandon smiled wider, not really paying attention to Rosetta and more on Mia.  
Rosetta had a look of disgust and sadness on her face as she thought back to first year. “James Walker. I mean I punched him later that week but I still kissed him.”  
Mia laughed, smiling at Rosetta. Internally, she was screaming; how had Rosetta been a lesbian this whole time and she not know about it, more to that, how had she _openly_ been a lesbian this whole time and Mia not know about it. “I will give you that in first year, I thought he looked kinda cute, but then I actually talked to him and yeah.”  
Rosetta turned her attention over to Mia, smiling in return. “Honestly without him I might not have started questioning my sexuality. Anyway um.. Scorpius, truth or dare?” Rosetta quickly changed the conversation back to the game at hand.

After dinner, Mia, Albus, Scorpius, and June were sitting in the Slytherin common room, and Mia just couldn’t hold back anymore. She turned to June and exclaimed “SHE’S BEEN A LESBIAN THIS WHOLE TIME!?” The boys were shocked into silence as Mia stood up. “This whole time, I could have been outwardly hitting on her, and actually pursuing a relationship with her, but I didn’t want to come across as a territorial gay who falls for their straight friend, and she’s been a lesbian this whole time?!”  
June casually flipped through the book she was reading. “I’m surprised it took so long for Brandon to talk about his favourite lesbian in front of you to be prefectly honest, or that you didn’t have a conversation about your sexualities. Also didn’t Rosetta send a letter about us going to Pride during the summer?” The prefect flipped the page, turning her eyesight to the other Slytherin girl.  
“Like, yeah, but I know you’re bi and I thought maybe she went as an ally!” Mia replied, exasperatedly.  
June nodded her head to the side. “Smart thought process but you are wrong. You are aware the Halloween we became friends with you, Rosetta specifically dressed up as another lesbian right?”  
“That was a halloween costume, that doesn’t mean that she identifies with the sexuality of the character she was dressed up as!” Mia was pacing by then. “Has-has she been flirting with me for a year?! Is that why she’s so touchy? I thought she was like that with all her friends. God, how could I have been to stupid?!”  
“All I’ll tell you is that she’s more touchy with you than she even is with Brandon and me, and that is saying something,”  
“Oh my god. Oh my gOD. _Hey Adora_. FUCK!” Mia ran her hands through her hair, thinking back on almost every interaction she’s ever had with her Hufflepuff. “OH my GOD. Brandon and my birthday and oh mY GOD, New Years this past year, and the _kiss_. I SPILLED INK ON HER! THAT’S WHY IT WAS IN THE- OH MY GOD! This whole time, this _WHOLE_ TIME?! It’s been staring me in the face for two years!”  
June put her book down to look at the boys. “Did I break her or did she do that herself?”  
“She’ll snap back,” Albus said, watching Mia.  
“She always snaps back,” Scorpius agreed.  
Mia finally sat back down on the couch. “Now I just gotta ask her out, that won’t be so hard, right?” she asked, looking at June for support.  
“That’s all up to you, I don’t think it’ll be hard but most girls that have tried to ask Rosetta out have not come to me before asking her out so I don’t properly know,” June replied, returning back to her book.  
“That’s not helpful, June,” Mia said and put her head in her hands. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”  
June sat there staring at her book for about two minutes before replying. “Yes.”  
Mia took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright then.”  
“Wait a second, what kiss? You’ve mentioned this kiss twice now, why don’t I know about it?” Scorpius asked, looking at Mia pointedly.  
“I’ll tell you later.” Mia waved it off.

**JUNE**

_Dear Sunshine,_   
_I hope your summer is starting off well! I’m still working on convincing professor dad to let us hang out with you at your cottage in August. He’s worried about Sammy side-along apparating, but as soon as I’ve convinced him it’s safe, we should be good to come, but even if we can’t be there, I hope you’ll still have fun, and send me lots of pics and don’t forget to write. Not much has really happened yet. I’m pacing myself more with my homework. I do a couple hours a day, which satisfies me and Scorp, so that’s a win._   
_~love, your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Brandon,_   
_I finally told Scorpius about the New Years kiss, and he’s jealous that you knew about it before him. Albus still doesn’t know, this isn’t something I want to tell him in a letter and I haven’t seen him since the train. Just thought you should know._   
_~ Mia MW_

_Dear Starlight Dragon,_   
_My summer is going great so far. Brandon was able to bring his family dog with him for the summer so I get to spend my days with the love of a puppy and I’m so happy. I’m glad that you’ve learned how to pace yourself with work. Hopefully you guys can come and have fun with us later but if not I’ll still definitely keep you up to date with what we’re doing here. I don’t remember if I asked this earlier but when are you and Sammy going back to Canada? Anyway I’ll send as many pictures as I can fit into an envelope._   
_~Love, your Sunshine_

_Dear Princess,_   
_Guess I’m just lucky to know a Princess secret before even her bodyguards. I’m guessing you already have at least one letter from your future girlfriend. She’s also slipped that she’s sending you pictures of our adventures that you and the bodyguards are missing out on so I decided to help her with that. Though I’m pretty sure the pictures I send you are far more personal to your taste than our Hufflepuff’s._   
_~The Lion_

_Dear Sunshine,_   
_Thank you so much for the pics! Brandon’s puppy is so cute. I am looking forward to seeing you in August, I got the okay from Professor dad last night, we’ll be there on the third of August. Al and Scorp are really excited. Sammy may decide that she doesn’t want to go after all, if that happens, she’l be going over to the Granger-Weasley’s to chill with Hugo. Professor dad could really use the break and alone time; us three can be a bit of a handful sometimes, let alone all the students he has to deal with at school for most of the year. Sammy and I leave for Canada on the last day of June, just like last year. I’ll see you soon, darling._   
_~ Love, your Starlight dragon_

_Dear Lion,_   
_You are so lucky that I was alone when I opened that letter. Thank you for the pictures. I’m assuming that you already know that Albus, Scorpius, maybe Sammy, and for sure me are going to be seeing you guys in August. I was wondering if you had any advice about how someone might go about asking a girl out? Anything would be helpful, thanks._   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Starlight,_   
_That’s so great! I’m so excited to see you outside of school. And you’ll get to join us into town which is such a cute town and they have such fun things for teens to do here which is honestly surprising since most places don’t think of accommodating teenagers. I'm glad we’ll be able to give Professor Malfoy some much needed vacation from all of us. Well I hope you and Sammy have fun in Canada._   
_~Love, your excited Sunshine_

_Dear Princess,_   
_What. The. Fuck. Oh I know you guys are coming. Pretty sure the entire town knows. My ears are still ringing from her bloody scream. I think she also cried in joy but my head was still reeling so I can’t tell you that for certain. Are. Are you actually asking me of all people how to ask out a girl? I’m lucky that my dumb pick up lines even worked on Claire. Honestly if I was you I’d just ask Rosetta out. Rosetta is a girl you have to be straightforward with, she doesn’t get subtlety that much and she doesn’t get pick up lines hidden in conversations at all. Anyway I’m happy to see you in August though._   
_~Lion_

_Dear Sunshine,_   
_This will probably be my last letter from the UK. I hope you guys are having fun, and I can’t wait to explore the town with you! Part of me wishes that Sammy and I didn’t have to go back to Canada, but we have to, for legal reasons or something, even though I’m of age. Whatever, it’ll be okay. Counting down the days until we can see each other! See you soon,_   
_~ Love, your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Lion,_   
_How do I like, bring it up in a normal conversation though? It’s gotta be natural, right? Or do I need a game plan? HELP ME! I’ll see you in August, we can talk about it more then,_   
_~ Princess Mia_

**JULY**

_Dear Starlight Dragon_   
_I know you don’t want to go but seeing family is always nice to make memories with. And besides, maybe the time will fly by and you’ll be back before you know it. My dad also surprised me with telling us that he’s going to be spending all of August at the cottage so you’ll get to meet both my parents. Brandon has punished me for yelling earlier in the month by taking Sheppard away from me. I miss the puppy but at least the lake is a good distraction from the dog. Counting down the days till I can see you again_   
_~Love, your Sunshine_

_Dear Princess_   
_Look I know us bisexuals have problems with talking properly to our crushes but this is ridiculous. But, I’ll try to help you as best I can. I guess I'll just have to wait till you’re here to give you a disappointed look._   
_~Lion_

_Dear Sunshine_   
_I’m very much looking forward to meeting your parents. It's a shame about the dog, I was hoping to play with him when I see you in August. In other news, Sammy and I have been having fun messing with our cousin, so I guess that’s good. Ever since last year, when we discovered that she doesn’t like snakes, Sammy’s been just turning into one at random times, or just chilling on my shoulders as I walk around the house. Sometimes, we go to the park and I speak Parseltongue to a stick and pretend it’s a snake. T-minus 12 days._   
_~ Love, your Starlight Dragon_

_Dear Lion_   
_T-minus thirteen days until I can talk this out with you a little, I really don’t know what I’m doing and you’re one of her closest friends, and you’re in a relationship, so like, I could use all the help you can give me. See you soon._   
_~ Princess Mia_

**AUGUST**   
_Dear Sunshine,_   
_I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!_   
_~ Love, your Starlight Dragon_


	19. The Beginning of the End (year 7)

Thursday September 1st, 2022

Mia, Scorpius, Albus, Rosetta, Lucas, Claire, June, and Terrence went straight from the cottage to the platform, Brandon insisting on seeing them off. Before Mia was able to properly leave for the train with the rest of the group, Brandon pulled her aside, grabbing her arm and holding her back from the others. Mia looked at Brandon expectantly, blinking a couple times.  
“You better ask her sometime this year, this has been going on for far too long and it’s getting annoying.” Brandon said, waving the rest of them off for him and Mia to have a private conversation.  
Mia nodded. “I will, I just need a plan,” she replied, looking down at him.  
Brandon rolled his eyes in response. “Fucking Slytherins. Fine but you better send me letters with updates and god forbid, asking for advice.”  
“I’ll owl you every week if you want. You know I will, too,” Mia said, pointing a finger at him to make her point.  
Brandon stood there thinking. “I know you would. And no don’t send me one every week, if you want we could send letters at the end of each month, mainly for my sanity.”  
Mia nodded. “At the end of every month for sure, and in emergency situations, and when I actually ask her,” she listed.  
“Sounds like we have a deal Princess,” Brandon jokingly bowed before walking back to the car. “Have fun at Hogwarts without me.”  
Mia chuckled at the bow and waved before rushing onto the train to catch up with the others.

The whole group, that still goes to Hogwarts, sat together on the train. Mia, Albus, and Scorpius were in for a wild ride that’s quite a bit louder than they’re used to, but compared to years past, this was a quiet ride for Rosetta, June, Claire, Lucas, and Terrance. Rosetta chose the train ride to try and convince the new members to join them in coordinated halloween costumes. It is Terrance’s year to pick the theme for the group, and he picked Adventure Time. By the time they reached the school, all of them had picked their characters. Mia as Marceline, Rosetta as Princess Bubblegum, June as Peppermint Butler, Claire as Lady Rainicorn, Lucas as BEMO, Terrance as Finn the Human, Albus as Marshall Lee, and Scorpius as Prince Gumball. It took a little convincing to get Albus and Scorpius on board, but eventually, Mia wore them down.

At the feast, Rosetta once again switched to the Slytherin table as soon as the food appeared. The group talked at the end of the table, laughing and talking, recalling things that had happened at Rosetta’s family’s cottage, filling Maverick in where they needed to.

Friday September 2nd, 2022

The first day of classes was really relaxed. The teachers recognized that they probably wouldn’t be able to wrangle the students, so most of them didn’t try too hard; the excitement from the summer break was still fresh and it being a Friday meant that most students were already unfocused with the weekend the next day.

Saturday September 3rd, 2022

It had been two days since term started, and while Mia and Rosetta agreed to continue their Saturday study dates, with only one day of school under their belts, they didn’t really need to study that day.  
After breakfast that day, Mia was hanging out with Scorpius in his dorm room, Albus was talking with his dad, so it was just the two of them in the dorm room. Mia looked up from her book and over to Scorpius.  
“Scorp, do you think you could help me with something?” Mia asked, putting her bookmark in her book before closing it.  
“What do you need help with?” Scorpius replied, closing his own book as well.  
“How do you court a girl?”  
Scorpius blinked a couple times before looking at her, confused. “Mia, I’m gay, I have no idea how you would go about courting a girl. Also, court? How old are you?”  
Mia groaned and leaned against Scorpius. “You’re no help.”  
“No shit, Sherlock,” Scorpius replied with a chuckle. Mia humphed and went back to her book.

A few hours later, Scorpius had gone to the kitchens to get a snack and Albus had returned from talking with his dad.  
“Hey Al, how would you go about courting a girl?”  
“Mia, sweetheart, I’m gay. Try asking Mav.” Just as Albus said his name, Maverick walked into the dorm room.  
“Maaaaaverick, how does one go about courting a girl?” Mia asked, looking up at him, batting her eyelashes, they were good enough friends that Maverick knew it was a joke.  
“How should I know? Anisa asked _me_ out, I just said yes.” Maverick replied, crossing the room to his bed, he went through his trunk, looking for something. “Is this about Rosetta?”  
“Maybe…” Mia replied, rolling on Scorpius’s bed to sit up.  
“Dude, you see her every week, just talk to her,” Maverick chuckled, producing the book he had been looking for from his trunk.  
“Ugh, you’re no help either.” Mia stood, smoothing Scorpius’s covers a little before straightening. “I’m gonna go ask a _girl_ then,” she said and huffed before going to her own dorm room. She grabbed her water bottle from her dance bag and took a drink before she laid on her bed dramatically, waiting for June to get back. “June, how to court girl?” Mia asked, as soon as she spotted the head girl.  
“Well it depends on the girl. Say if you are trying to ask a girl who is really into stars I would do something related to stars, like her favourite constellations. But I’m getting ahead of myself, what girl are you trying to court?” June said leaning against the end of her bed.  
“You know exactly who the girl is. It’s Rosetta.”  
“Really? Would have never guessed,” June said, faking surprise with a smile forming on her face.  
“Pleeeeease just help meeeeeee. How do I ask her out?”  
June shook her head. “She’s not that hard to please, if I were to ask her out, I would do it somewhere I think is special for us. Just don’t do it in front of the rest of our group, that will not end well for most of us.”  
Mia nodded, the gears starting to turn, and the ideas starting to form on exactly how she would make it special for Rosetta. “Thanks, June. None of the boys were helpful.”  
“You asked for help from Albus and Scorpius first? You are aware they are gay right?” June looked at her roommate in disbelief.  
“I also asked Maverick,” Mia replied, sitting up on her bed, “but he was no help either, and he’s bi and in a relationship.”  
“He’s dating the most intimidating girl in school. Rosetta and Anisa are completely different when it comes to personalities. Also if I remember correctly Anisa asked him out.”  
“Yes, yes she did,” Mia replied with a nod.  
“Just be yourself, it’ll work out in the end.” June said, before patting Mia on the shoulder and leaving the room with the book she came to retrieve.

Saturday September 17th, 2022

Half an hour before their study session on the 17th, Rosetta was walking down the steps towards the dungeon, crossing off another line in her notes. She still hadn’t forgotten about the challenge from the cave and was trying to scour the school for secret passages at this point. Once the Hufflepuff actually looked up, she noticed where she had ended up. Giving up for the day Rosetta decided to head into the Slytherin common room to relax a bit before their study session. Rosetta walked into the room to see Mia asleep on Scorpius and Albus.  
“Afternoon guys,” Rosetta said quietly, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
“Afternoon, Rosetta,” Albus replied with a small smile. Scoprius nodded, playing a little with Mia’s hair.  
“You’re early, even for you,” Scorpius noted softly, “I can wake her up if you wanted to get started early.”  
Rosetta shook her head. “No need. I was just walking around the castle and didn’t notice I was down here till I was at the door. Decided that it was better to just relax here instead of coming back in half an hour,”  
“Can I ask why you were walking around the dungeons?” Albus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“All I’ll say is that it’s for a challenge that I’m pretty sure I’m going to lose.” Rosetta knew Mia was right when she had predicted she would win but didn’t want to admit it to anyone other than herself.  
“Well, now I’m intrigued,” Scorpius added, still playing with Mia’s hair.  
“Just a challenge Brandon made for me over the summer, find a way out of the castle during the night without getting caught, without the help of June, so I was seeing if I could find any secret passageways.” Rosetta leaned back, blowing a piece of loose hair out of her face.  
Albus and Scorpius exchanged a look. “Good luck with that,” Albus said and Scorpius snickered lightly. Mia started to stir. Scorpius tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched before she registered that Rosetta was there.  
“Oh no, did I oversleep?” Mia asked, a little panicked, grabbing Scorpius’s wrist to check the time.  
“No not at all, I accidentally walked down here without realizing it and decided to wait here till our study d-session, study session.” Rosetta quickly caught herself after almost calling it their study date. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned to sift through her bag so as to not look at Mia while she calmed down.  
“My notes are still up in my dorm,” Mia said, glancing up at the stairs. Rosetta nodded her head, turning back around with still a light dusting of blush on her cheeks. “I’ll just go get them,” Mia said, and made her way up to her dorm to get her notes. She came back and sat on their usual study couch. “Okay, Transfiguration first?”  
“Sure,” Rosetta walked over to their couch and instantly leaned against Mia. Mia smiled and they started to go over what they had learned that week. Even though Brandon said that it wouldn’t work, Mia flirted with Rosetta a little throughout the session, though the Hufflepuff didn’t seem to notice.

**September**

_Dear Lion_   
_We’re continuing our study dates this year (no, I don’t call them that in front of Rosetta), and I’ve talked to June, and a plan for asking her out has started to formulate. Something June said stoked the flame of an idea that sparked in August. I know how much she loves mysteries and the stars, so I’m starting to figure out the best way to go about combining those elements. June will agree to help, I know she will, and if I want to do something a little against the rules, I know she’ll bend them a little to accommodate. I feel like she’s tired of my whining to be honest and wants us to just get together already, and I can’t say that I blame her. It’s times like these that I wish I had more Gryffindor tendencies; if I was braver I’d just ask her, but I’m a coward and have a flair for the dramatics. This is going to end up being more elaborate than it needs to be, but c’est la vie._   
_I’ll write you next month, or if I buck up the courage and just ask her._   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Princess,_   
_Not surprised Mama June saved the day again. June is used to whining from Rosetta so I think you two dating would alleviate so much stress from her shoulders. Gryffindor tendencies aren’t always the best, take it from your favourite Gryffindor, but I understand what you're getting at. The flair for the dramatics is always a good stress free option from what I remember. Good luck with the courage young snake, talk to you next month._   
_~ Lion_


	20. It’s Adventure Time (year 7)

With October came more flirting with Rosetta from Mia with almost no success. Mia was getting frustrated with herself, her plan was coming together, but there was still a lot she needed to get done before she could enact it.

Monday October 31st, 2022

Most students seemed to have annoyed moods and thoughts about such a fun holiday being on a Monday. Rosetta was not most students as she woke up earlier than normal to get dressed, pink wig and all. Once she knew it was okay to leave the dorm, she practically sprinted to the dungeons to help June with last minute touches on her costume. Running up the stairs Rosetta quickly found their room and started to knock the group’s ‘secret knock’. June quickly opened the door, a bit groggy still.  
“You are so lucky I prepared for you to be here or I would have to murder my best friend,” June mumbled, letting Rosetta in.  
“You love me, besides it’s our last Halloween at Hogwarts so we should make the best of the time we have today.” Rosetta flopped onto June’s bed.  
As Rosetta fell onto June’s bed, Mia emerged from the shared bathroom, she was playing with one of the fake vampire teeth with her tongue. She froze a little when she saw Rosetta. “Hi,” Mia said, waving a little awkwardly, “I wasn’t expecting to see you this early.” Mia was already in her costume, her make-up finished, and bodypaint on, both of the teeth were in her mouth, and she wasn’t lisping.  
“Morning Mia! I came to help June with getting ready, especially since we’ll be distracted with class almost all day so I’m not wasting any second.” Rosetta looked at Mia upside down while waving her hand.  
“I’ll, uh, see you at breakfast?” Mia asked, scratching the back of her neck, It was too early in the morning for Mia to be smooth.  
Rosetta sat up on the bed to properly look at Mia. “Um, sure we’ll see you down there,” she smiled, glad the body paint was able to hide her blush. Mia smiled, a little awkwardly because of the fangs. She grabbed her school bag and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Rosetta watched Mia leave the room before collapsing back onto the bed as June sighed, hearing the door click. “I swear you two will be the death of me,” June said, grabbing her costume and heading to the bathroom to change.  
“What? Why will we be the death of you?” Rosetta asked, rolling off the bed making her way to the wall beside the bathroom. She knew her complaining about her crush was annoying June but being the death of her is quite an overstatement. After a few minutes of silence, June emerged from the bathroom in a blue suit and white bob wig with red stripes.  
“You just need to ask her out. For your own sake and the rest of us.” June drags Rosetta over to her bed and gives her makeup palettes. Rosetta decided to just be quiet for the rest of the time, putting on June’s makeup before the two girls make their way to the Great Hall.  
Mia was eating her breakfast, her coffee half finished by the time June and Rosetta finally made it to the Great Hall. Albus and Scorpius were sitting across the table from Mia, in their costumes, eating their breakfasts.  
“Morning, Rosetta, morning, June,” Albus and Scorpius greeted asynchronously.  
“Morning fellow brain cells,” June greeted the boys grabbing her own cup of coffee.  
“Are you implying that I have no brain cells, Burke?” Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Not when it comes to one specific context. Court context,” June sipped her drink in response. Albus and Scorpius snickered.  
Mia almost choked on her toast. “I’m working on it,” Mia replied, trying to eat her toast again.  
Rosetta elbowed June, lightly laughing. “I have brain cells sometimes, I have more now that a certain Gryffindor has left pride rock.”  
Mia sighed lightly, pushing her eggs around her plate.  
Rosetta turns to look at Mia, placing a hand on her arm. “Are you doing okay?” Rosetta whispered, wanting to not embarrass Mia in front of the rest of the group.  
Mia gave Rosetta a small smile. “I’m fine, I promise,” she replied, “just trying to figure some things out.”  
“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Rosetta squeezed her arm in reassurance.  
“Thanks, but this is something I gotta figure out myself,” Mia replied with a soft smile.  
“Just know I’m always here to talk if you need it,” Rosetta side-hugged Mia before going back to her breakfast.  
“I know, Sunshine, thanks,” Mia replied and tucked the hair of the wig she was wearing behind her hair. She gave Rosetta another small smile and went back to her breakfast. After breakfast, the group dispersed and went to their classes. They all ate lunch together, and Mia seemed to be in a better mood by then.  
“Hey, Sunshine!” Mia greeted, sitting next to Rosetta at the Slytherin table.  
“Hi Starlight, how were your classes?”  
“Learn-y,” Mia replied and started to serve herself some lunch.  
Rosetta laughed, grabbing her cup. “Glad to know classes are still learn-y,”  
Mia laughed and nudged her. “How were your classes, darling?”  
The Hufflepuff smiled at the term of endearment. “Pretty good, Claire has been trying to slip Halloween things into teachings today to see how long it would take for the professor to annoy them or distract the students enough,” she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
Mia laughed a little, smiling at her. “That’s fun,” she said with a small smile. Her eyes flicked to Rosetta’s lips and she smiled a little more. “You’ve got a little…” Mia trailed off and gently placed a hand on Rosetta’s cheek, wiping away the small bit of pumpkin juice that was on the corner of her mouth. Rosetta was very lucky she already had pink makeup on her face as she knew it would be pink either way. A small sound of shock and excitement escaped the taller girl. “You okay?” Mia asked, chuckling lightly. Rosetta nodded her head, shoving her mouth full of mashed potatoes to hide from conversation. June looked between the girls before rolling her eyes and heading over to the Ravenclaw table. Mia watched June go and frowned slightly. “Okay,” Mia said softly and started to eat her lunch. After a few minutes of silence Rosetta was finally able to form actual thoughts and words and started up conversation again.

That evening, Mia, Rosetta, June, Claire, Lucas, and Terrance all curled up in the Ravenclaw common room to watch a horror movie. Albus and Scorpius stayed in the Slytherin common room. Between dinner and the movie, Mia and Rosetta took off their makeup and bodypaint, not wanting to have to deal with it after the movie. Rosetta had promised to meet up with Mia after they both cleaned up so they could go to the movie together. Rosetta had decided to also change into a bat onesie, to still have a Halloween outfit after changing. Mia had just cleaned off the body paint, keeping the outfit aside from the wig, and fangs. The two girls made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, hand in hand. Mia smiled softly as they approached the group and sat down.  
“What are we watching this year?” Mia asked the group, sitting next to Rosetta.  
“ _A Quiet Place_ ,” Terrance curled up against a pillow on the other side of the couch from the girls.  
“What’s it about?” Mia asked, curling up against Rosetta, leaning her head on the Hufflepuff’s shoulder. Rosetta wrapped her arm around Mia and pulled her closer.  
“Noise sensitive monsters flock the world so people who have survived are forced to talk in sign language and try and keep as quiet as they can essentially.” Claire explained from the floor in front of Terrance. The rest of the group settled in after June put in the movie. During the movie, Mia curled up next to Rosetta, holding her hand, just as she had the year before.  
When the movie ended, Mia and Rosetta walked hand in hand to the Hufflepuff common room and to Rosetta’s dorm. Mia had brought a bag with clothes to sleep in. She went into the bathroom to change before climbing into bed with Rosetta. She curled up next to the Hufflepuff and closed her eyes. “G’night, Sunshine,” she whispered.  
“Night Starlight,’ Rosetta whispered back, kissing Mia’s forehead. Mia smiled softly before she fell asleep, Rosetta falling asleep soon after.

**OCTOBER**

_Dear Lion,_   
_Halloween was the other day, as you very well know. I’m not sure if Claire told you about our costume choices, but I was Marceline the Vampire Queen and Rosetta was Princess Bubblegum. I can tell that June is really starting to get fed up with us, but I just can’t get myself to actually say anything to Rosetta. The timing never feels right. I want to do something with just the two of us and make it special, but any time we’re alone, as soon as I’m about to ask her, someone interrupts us or we have to go to class or something. The others are pulling away from us a little, giving us more space, which is helping, but not quite enough. Even I’m starting to get frustrated with myself. If I don’t ask her out by my birthday, I’m just going to give up. If I can’t do it by March 18th, then it wasn’t meant to be._   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Princess,_   
_From what I’ve heard June is just trying to back away from the group to have less stress during a very stressful year for her, I wouldn’t take it too personal. It is a good thing you are setting yourself a deadline but you also need to know that timing never seems right for those situations. I literally asked out Claire in the middle of the Yule ball which wasn’t the greatest timing but she still said yes so that’s all that matters. Just remember that we all care for you too, but when this is happening the same year you all are graduating it can get unnecessarily stressful. Honestly if I were you I’d either go to Anisa or Claire to vent. Claire tends to be two months ahead of everyone in classes so she does have free time to talk things out with if you need a plan or if you need help with one. Anisa is Anisa. That’s all I’m telling you cause you clearly know her more than I do. I hope any of this helps, good luck._   
_~ Lion_

Saturday November 5th, 2022

The Saturday after Halloween, Mia and Rosetta had a study session. When Rosetta entered the Slytherin common room, Mia was sitting on their usual study couch, talking with Anisa. Mia was talking a lot with her hands, but for some reason, Rosetta couldn’t hear what they were saying, despite being so close to them. Mia looked over at Rosetta before looking back at Anisa, Mia said one last thing to the Gryffindor before grabbing her wand, waving it and saying something.  
“Thanks, Anisa, I really needed that,” Mia said, putting her wand back down. As Rosetta approached, she could see that one of Mia’s cheeks was quite a bit redder than the other, and if she looked closer, she could just barely make out the hand-print.  
“No problem. If I hear from Maverick you didn’t do it I’ll force you to do it myself.” Anisa stood up, brushing off her outfit before leaving the two girls to their study date.  
“Aye aye, cap’n,” Mia replied and saluted, “I have until April or you step in.”  
Rosetta waved bye to Anisa before sitting in her normal seat. “Personal project?” Rosetta asked, looking at Mia in curiosity.  
“Something like that, yeah,” Mia replied with a shrug. She lightly rubbed her red cheek, it still stung slightly.  
“Can I ask why she slapped you? Does it still hurt? Is there any way I can help?” Rosetta asked, moving slightly closer to Mia.  
“I deserved it, it still stings a little, and I would be inclined to say no, you can’t help in this situation, unless you know something that will make my cheek sting less,” Mia replied with a small smile.  
“Well I know one thing my mom would do when I hurt myself when I was younger.” With that Rosetta kissed Mia’s cheek, blushing a bit.  
Mia’s face turned a bright shade of pink, so much so that the slap mark was now almost indistinguishable from the rest of her face. “Uh, thanks, um, yeah, that, yeah, that did help, uh, thanks,” Mia stammered before taking some deep breaths to calm down. She cleared her throat. “So, uh, Herbology?”  
Rosetta nodded her head, also trying to calm herself down from her bold move. “Sure we can do Herbology first.” Rosetta grabbed her notes and started to go over them with Mia. As the two of them studied, Mia calmed down. After they finished studying, Mia ran her notes back up to her dorm, and then hung out with Rosetta until dinner, which they went to together.

Saturday November 12th, 2022

The morning of November 12th, Mia sat at the Hufflepuff table for the first time in a year. She placed a present in front of PJ and smiled. “Happy birthday, buddy!” Mia said excitedly as PJ opened their present. They received a friendship necklace in the shape of a dinosaur, and Mia revealed that she had the matching one. PJ laughed and thanked Mia for the present. The pair ate breakfast together, catching up. They hadn’t spent a lot of time together as of late, but that didn’t make them any less friends.  
Rosetta had been dragged over to the Ravenclaw table by Lucas and Claire. The two Ravenclaws spent most of the breakfast quizzing each other on random facts, making sure Rosetta joined in too and never derailed the topic. The Hufflepuff was thankful that her friends were making sure she kept on track with school work and kept her mind off of Mia for at least one meal.

**NOVEMBER**

_Dear Lion,_   
_I took your advice and talked to Anisa, she gave me an ultimatum, and it fits with my personal timeline. I have until April, then Anisa steps in and does it her way. I really needed that push. The plan is coming to fruition, but it’ll still take a while. I’ve narrowed down a date and time, now I just have to finish all the preparations. I’m sure Claire is giving you updates, but it feels nice to be able to write down my thoughts once a month and keep someone updated. Al and Scorp don’t seem to fully understand just how hard this is for me. I know that you don’t either, but you seem to get it more than they do, which is a weird concept for me, but it is what it is. I’ll owl you next month._   
_ps. I’m surprised you didn’t make a joke about our Halloween costumes._   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Vampire Queen,_   
_Oh trust me I was going to make jokes about your costumes but your letter had a mood of stress so I didn’t want to push it. Glad my advice actually worked though, was scared I was pushing you in the wrong direction. Claire is giving me small updates but she’s more dealing with giving June less stress when it comes to Rosetta. I don’t understand the planning aspect of it but I completely understand the stress of doing everything right and the possibility of it not going over well. You’re just lucky you have a wing man like me to vent to and ask advice from. See you next month hopelessly in love snake._   
_~ Lion_


	21. Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose (year 7)

Wednesday December 14th, 2022

The last birthday Rosetta had at Hogwarts was unusually quiet. She had woken up to her own accords and had made it down to the Great Hall before she got her first ‘happy birthday’. Lucas seemed to be the only one of her original friend group there which was quite weird to Rosetta, as the girls have always been earlier to rise. Rosetta sat down beside Mia in complete confusion.  
“Was June awake when you left?” Rosetta asked, looking at the other girl.  
Mia shook her head a little and placed a gift in front of Rosetta. “Happy birthday, Sunshine,” she said and took a sip of her coffee. Mia had given Rosetta a pair of earrings that matched the ones Rosetta had given Mia for her birthday in fifth year; the sagittarius constellation. Rosetta softly smiled at the box before putting them in her ears.  
“Thank you Dragon,” Rosetta breathed, leaning against Mia as she started to eat.  
Mia smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear to reveal that she was wearing her pisces ones. “Of course, darling.”  
Even with the confusion of not seeing the rest of her friends, Rosetta was happy to at least enjoy a quiet breakfast with Mia. Mia put her arm around Rosetta’s waist as they ate quietly, smiling to herself. The rest of Rosetta’s main group never showed up for breakfast which was starting to worry Rosetta, but with class right after, she didn’t get to think about it much.

Lunch rolled around and Rosetta had seen Claire and June during classes or between them but they never acknowledged what the day was which was annoying Rosetta more than she properly knew. She walked into the Great Hall and sat beside Mia, facing away from the door, annoyed.  
“Everything okay, Sunshine?” Mia asked, chuckling lightly.  
“The only person who seems to have noticed that I have a birthday today is you, which is annoying me to no sense. I know I’ve been annoying this year but to just pretend or forget my birthday completely is just too far,” Rosetta grumbled, placing her head on the table. Mia rubbed her back lightly.  
“I’m sorry, Sunshine,” Mia said, feigning innocence, pretending she didn’t know the plan.  
As Mia rubbed Rosetta’s back she saw Brandon with the rest of the group coming up behind them. “Yeah we’re so sorry Pumpkin, gotta suck when your birthday is forgotten,” Brandon said, flopping down beside Rosetta. The birthday girl instantly sits up quickly, almost falling and dragging Mia with her, as she looks at Brandon.  
“What are you doing here?” Rosetta screamed, giving Brandon a big hug. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the taller girl.  
“It’s your birthday isn’t it? Just wanted you to know you're stuck with me even if I’m not at school anymore.” He looked over at Mia and gave her a joking wink.  
Mia laughed a little, shaking her head a little at Brandon. “How’re you doing, Lion?”  
Rosetta finally lets go of him as Brandon shrugged his shoulders. “Tried out for Wigmore Wasps. Still waiting for that but for now I work at Claire’s dad’s potion shop which is fun.”  
Mia nodded a little. “Good luck with the Wasps endeavor.”  
“With the blessing of a Princess I think I’ll definitely get it,” Brandon joked, stealing a bite of Rosetta’s food. “Anyway, someone has a free period after class so I’ll be taking her from you dear Princess.” Brandon grabs Rosetta’s arm before dragging her out of the castle to a picnic by the lake. He flopped down onto the blanket. “So how’s the crush been going?” Brandon asked, wanting to know the other side of the story.  
Rosetta sighed as she flopped down beside him. “Well, I have been a bit more bold with some actions but I’m still scared to ask her out. I genuinely thought the others were pretending my birthday didn’t exist because I’ve been annoying them so much with my complaining.” Brandon nods his head in understanding.  
“Well good thing you know they were just waiting for me to arrive. Sorry I told them to not acknowledge your birthday till I was here. Didn’t want you to be sad they didn’t have your present in the morning like usual.”  
“That’s fair. I just wish I had enough courage like you when you asked out Claire.” Brandon laughed sitting up.  
“I literally asked her during the ball, I might have had courage but I didn’t have the smarts to ask her at a different point. Don’t worry about it too much, you’ll know when to ask her out, if she doesn’t ask you out first.” Brandon replied, trying to view her reaction. Rosetta sat there in her own thoughts for a bit.  
“I guess you're right,” Rosetta held onto the last words Brandon said, trying to think of how this could be a trick or if he was actually telling the truth. The rest of Rosetta’s free period was spent chatting and joking outside before Rosetta had to go to class and Brandon had to go back home.

Mia, Rosetta, and Terrance saw Albus, Scorpius, Sammy, Lucas, Claire, and June off on the train. The trio made their way back to the castle and to the Slytherin common room to make a game plan for taking care of the younger students while still having time to study, much like the year before, but with Terrance in lieu of Brandon this year. Mia and Rosetta had decided to have a study session on the 31st, despite it being the holiday; they had their N.E.W.T.s that year and wanted the extra session. Terrance agreed that he could handle watching the younger students for a couple hours by himself while they studied.

Saturday December 24th, 2022

The morning of Christmas Eve, Mia opened her hand-made presents from Albus and Scorpius as she usually did. This year, she knew exactly what to expect, as they all made each other the same thing. The three of them had decided that after graduating, they were going to all get tattoos together, and for Christmas, they shared their design ideas with each other, and when the boys got back to school at the end of the break, they would decide together which designs they were going to go with. Albus had drawn little cartoon versions of their patronuses, Scoprius had gone with their favourite magical creatures, and Mia had drawn one little snake with a crown, another little snake with a sword, and a third with a shield.  
Mia went to breakfast that morning and sat at the Slytherin table, making her coffee as she waited for Rosetta and Terrance.  
Rosetta walked into the room a few minutes after Mia, half her hair messy and barely in a hair tie. “Morning Starlight Dragon,” Rosetta mumbled, resting her head on Mia’s shoulder.  
“Morning, Sunshine, you alright?” Mia asked, wrapping her arm around Rosetta’s waist and taking a sip of her coffee.  
“Just a bit tired is all. I didn’t sleep well last night,” Rosetta curled up closer to Mia, sighing in relaxation.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, darling,” Mia said softly, frowning a little and lightly rubbed her side. “Anything I can do to help?”  
Rosetta hummed in response, shaking her head slightly. “I should be fine by the time we have to deal with the kids,”  
“Okay,” Mia replied and lightly kissed Rosetta’s head before serving herself breakfast.  
Terrance sauntered in near the end of breakfast. He made his way over to the opposite side of the table. “Morning gays,” Terrance jokes, grabbing a cup of orange juice.  
“Morning, Terrance,” Mia replied and took a bite of her toast.  
Rosetta just groans in response, finally opening her eyes again. “Morning Tear,” Rosetta mumbles, sitting up properly.  
“Um Etta, your hair is trying to eat things again,” Terrance warns, shoveling down some eggs. The black haired boy finishes inhaling his food before helping the tired redhead with her hair, putting all of her hair into a fishtail braid. “What would you do without friends who know how to braid hair?”  
“Be swallowed by my own hair,” Rosetta jokes, starting to properly wake up. For the first time Mia could see the true sibling relationship Terrance and Rosetta held, especially without most of their friends there. Mia smiled softly at the two of them, wondering what it would feel like to play with Rosetta’s hair like Terrance was.  
“Have some breakfast, darling,” Mia said softly, going back to her own meal, smiling softly.  
Rosetta nodded her head, starting to properly eat as Terrance made kissy faces beside her. After a few rough shoves Terrance eventually got knocked off the bench and chilled on the floor until the girls were ready to leave. The three of them headed to the Slytherin common room, Terrance and Rosetta were taking the first shift in watching the kids that morning. As they were doing that, Mia started her letter for Brandon, planning on sending it between Christmas and New Years knowing that she would be too busy on New Year's Eve to send it then.

Later that evening, Rosetta and Mia finished off the shifts together. After struggling to get the younger students to bed they finally relaxed on their usual couch in the Slytherin common room, enjoying the soft crackle of the fireplace near them. Rosetta seemed to have shut down a bit near the end of the shift and was still quiet as she stared into the orange fire. Mia just held Rosetta close, rubbing her side.  
“You okay, Sunshine?” Mia asked softly, starting to get just a little concerned.  
“Can I sleep with you tonight? I’ve been having nightmares the last three days and it’s really getting to me to not have anyone there with me.” Rosetta asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
“Of course, darling,” Mia said softly and lightly kissed Rosetta’s temple, “do you want to talk about your nightmares?”  
Rosetta shook her head, burying her face in Mia’s shoulder.  
“Okay,” Mia said softly, rubbing her back, “don’t feel bad about waking me up if you have a nightmare tonight, okay?”  
“Of course,” Rosetta relaxed more into Mia’s touch.  
“You can stay with me for the rest of the break if you want to,” Mia offered, shifting a little to hold Rosetta closer, adjusting a blanket on them.  
“I’d like that. Shouldn’t we go to an actual bed instead of the couch?” Rosetta asked, already feeling a bit tired.  
“Sounds perfect,” Mia said softly. “I’ll meet you up there in a minute.”  
Rosetta nodded her head before making her way up the stairs slowly. Once she had made it to the dorm she instantly fell into the bed, curling up just a bit under the comfy blankets. Mia folded the blanket they had been using in the common room and put out the fire before making her way up to the dorm. She smiled at Rosetta before she got changed and climbed into bed with her.  
“Good night, Sunshine, sweet dreams,” Mia said softly, wrapping her arms around Rosetta.  
“Night Hermia.” Rosetta mumbled before falling asleep in the comfort of Mia’s arms. Mia fell asleep only after she was sure that Rosetta was fast asleep.

The seventh year Slytherin girl’s dorm room was quiet for a few hours till the broken sobs and screaming of a certain badger woke up Mia. Mia woke with a start and sat up, looking over at Rosetta. She pulled the taller girl into her lap and rocked her gently.  
“Hey, you’re okay, it was just a dream, you’re okay, I’m here,” Mia said softly, rubbing Rosetta’s back, holding her close.  
Rosetta shook her head aggressively, gripping Mia’s shirt.  
“Sunshine, look at me,” Mia said softly, gently cupping Rosetta’s face in her hand.  
Rosetta looked up at Mia, tears still streaming down her face.  
“You’re gonna be okay. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, okay?”  
“B-but it’s not me, it’s all of you guys,” Rosetta sobbed holding Mia’s hand on her face.  
“What’s all of us?” Mia asked, rubbing her thumb back and forth across Rosetta’s cheekbone.  
“You guys all die and I can’t do anything about it but hold you, dying in my arms. I can’t even look at you and Terrance without thinking about it and I’m just so scared.” Fresh tears run down Rosetta’s cheeks.  
“I’m right here, Sunshine, see? I’m okay. None of us are going anywhere, anytime soon,” Mia said reassuringly. She lightly kissed Rosetta’s forehead.  
Rosetta seemed to relax and curl up against Mia a bit more. They sat like that as Rosetta tried to calm down her breathing. Mia reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar. “Have some, darling,” Mia instructed softly.  
Rosetta took some pieces of the chocolate and snacked on it while listening to Mia’s heartbeat. “I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” Rosetta finally said after properly eating the chocolate.  
“Don’t worry about it. Sammy had wicked nightmares after the accident, it’s nothing I haven’t done before,” Mia assured her, holding her close. “You feeling better?”  
“Yeah I am,” Rosetta said, yawning a bit.  
“Do you want to try going back to sleep?” Mia asked softly, putting the rest of the chocolate bar that Rosetta didn’t eat back in her drawer.  
Rosetta nodded her head, moving out of Mia’s lap to properly be on the bed again.  
Mia laid back down, opening her arms to Rosetta, smiling softly.  
Rosetta smiled back before curling up into Mia’s chest. “Good night Starlight Dragon.”  
“Good night, Sunshine, sweet dreams,” Mia whispered and closed her eyes, falling asleep with Rosetta in her arms. Both girls slept through the rest of the night.

Sunday December 25th, 2022

The morning of Christmas in the Slytherin dorm rooms was quiet, a welcome change from what happened in the middle of the night. Mia woke up before Rosetta and smiled softly down at her, seeing that she was sleeping peacefully. Later than usual, Rosetta starts to wake up. She instinctively hugs Mia before properly waking up and looking at the Slytherin.  
“Morning Sunlight,” Rosetta whispered, still not properly awake.  
Mia chuckled lightly and tucked some of Rosetta’s hair behind her ear. “Good morning, Sunshine,” she replied softly. “How’re you feeling?”  
“Better,” Rosetta smiled, showing her dimples once again.  
“That’s good!” Mia said happily, smiling back down at her. “As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, we should probably get up before Terrance starts to worry.”  
Rosetta groaned, moving to sit up in the bed. Mia also sat up and stretched before she got out of bed. She smiled softly when she saw the pile of presents at the end of her bed, and the other pile at the end of June’s bed; those were Rosetta’s presents, she was sure of it.  
Rosetta rolled out of the bed and went over to her present pile. There seemed to be a ‘box of sunshine’ from her Ravenclaws with things to help with stress and comfort, June got her a book about the myths of constellations with pictures to tell the stories, and Brandon only sent a letter that said ‘ _You’ll have to wait for your Christmas present till at least April ;)_ ’. The last present Rosetta could see in the pile was from her parents with some pictures and outfit pieces from her childhood Halloween traditions with her parents, most of the clothes no longer fitting either of them and deciding that their daughter would enjoy them more than they would.  
Mia opened her presents as Rosetta did the same. Mia received her annual Weasley jumper, this year it was black with white and yellow dots and a dragon on the front. Mia shook her head a little, but put on the jumper before opening the rest of her presents. From Ginny and Harry, she got tickets to a Quidditch game with a note that said that they could get her more if she wanted to invite a ‘special friend’. Mia sighed softly and moved on to the next present. From Albus and Scorpius, she got a scrapbook; the trio had thought that Rosetta’s group’s idea had been a good one, and made each other scrapbooks, with some pages empty at the back for more things that might happen over the year. After opening some sweets from her nana, a book from Hermione and Ron, and a wrist watch from Draco, Mia dug in her trunk for the present she got for Rosetta.  
“Merry Christmas, Sunshine,” Mia said, holding the present out to Rosetta, smiling softly.  
Rosetta turned around to face Mia with her own package for the Slytherin. “Merry Christmas, Dragon,” Rosetta giggled as they traded presents. Rosetta had given up in the end and had knitted a scarf of the entire constellation map for Mia. Mia smiled and put the scarf on as Rosetta opened her present. Mia had given Rosetta a dragon plush that was made out of a galaxy fabric. The Hufflepuff stared at the dragon plush before hugging it to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Did you make this?” Rosetta squeaked out, hugging the dragon just a bit tighter.  
“I may have asked my nana to teach me some sewing spells this past summer,” Mia replied, scratching the back of her neck, “it’s not perfect, but I did my best. You’ve made me so many amazing presents these past couple of years that I wanted to do the same for you.”  
Rosetta gave up on just hugging the dragon plush and enveloped Mia in a hug as well. “Thank you Starlight Dragon.”  
Mia laughed, hugging Rosetta back. “Anything for you, darling.”  
In that moment Rosetta wanted nothing more than to kiss Mia but she pushed down that want as she stepped away from Mia. “Shall we head to breakfast?”  
Mia stood and nodded, holding her hand out to Rosetta. “To breakfast we go,” she replied with a smile.  
Rosetta gladly accepted Mia’s hand and the two girls made their way to breakfast. The girls sat across from Terrance in the Great Hall.  
“Morning, Terrance, merry Christmas,” Mia greeted before she started to prepare her coffee, using only one had as the other was still holding Rosetta’s.  
“Merry Christmas you two, how’d you sleep last night Rosie?” Terrance had a look of concern on his face which Mia had never seen before.  
“Only woke up once last night so pretty good,” Rosetta looked at Terrance. They seemed to be having a conversation without talking before Terrance finally rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Anyway, what did you get from Brandon?” A lopsided smile appeared on Terrance’s face and he leaned a bit forward.  
“Just got a cryptic letter saying I have to wait ‘til at least april for my present which is weird,”  
“Peculiar,” Mia replied with a shrug before taking a sip of her coffee.  
“I just hope I don’t get it in March, I don’t want to take away from June or your birthday.”  
“Don’t worry about that, Sunshine,” Mia said with a soft smile and started to serve herself breakfast.  
Terrance sat there smiling at the two girls being confused. “Well maybe you’ll get it earlier, you never know what might be the key to getting it,” Terrance stuck his tongue out at Mia before turning to inhale his food once again.  
“Do you know something we don’t McCance?” Mia asked, leaning on her elbow.  
“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Princess,” Terrance jokes.  
“Don’t call me that,” Mia snapped, her face dropping at the nickname. “Albus and Scorpius would have hexxed you to no end if they were here.”  
Terrance sat up straighter. “Sorry I didn’t know, I thought we were allowed to call you that because of Brandon.” Rosetta placed her hand on Mia’s arm, wondering what the right thing to do in that moment was.  
“ _Brandon_ is allowed to call me that,” Mia explained before taking a deep breath. “I’m okay, Sunshine,” she said softly, giving Rosetta a small smile.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Terrance gave an apologetic smile before turning back to his food.  
“No, it’s okay, I shouldn’t have snapped,” Mia said, shaking her head a little before going back to her breakfast. Rosetta looked between her two friends before accepting the end of the conversation and eating her food.  
Terrance and Mia’s relationship was a little rocky for the rest of the break. On the 26th, Mia sent her letter to Brandon, sending it during one of her breaks from the kids.

**DECEMBER**

_Dear Lion,_  
_I hope you had a good Christmas and that the broom servicing kit will be useful. I know that my letter is a little early this month, but with New Years fast approaching, I didn’t want this to get lost in the shuffle. Rosetta’s been staying in my room with me since Christmas Eve. She’s been having nightmares. It breaks my heart to see her like that, but at the same time I feel kinda touched that she would ask to stay with me to help her with the nightmares. I hope everything is going well with the Wasps. Minor snag in the plan, but I’m working through it, and everything should still be ready in time. I’ll write you next month, and before you even think it, no, I don’t have any plans for Valentine’s Day, it’s too cliché._  
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Princess,_  
_Thank you so much for the Christmas present, I love it. Now I feel bad keeping your present until at least April. It was kind of weird to get this letter early but with maybe getting another New Year’s kiss I completely understand your reasoning. I heard that you and Terrance had a bit of a kerfuffle at breakfast yesterday, hope you didn’t skin my little snake. Terrance isn’t the brightest but he does mean well. He also told me about Rosetta’s nightmare problem starting up again. I’m glad she was able to find someone to help her with them this time. I would hope you didn’t plan anything for Valentine’s Day, even I don’t like that Holiday and I took Claire out last year on Valentine's Day. Hope you’re also getting enough sleep, I know how Rosie’s nightmares can affect other people. Talk to you in the new year Mia._  
_~ Lion_


	22. Overwhelmed (year 7)

Saturday December 31st, 2022

Mia had her break the hour after lunch, so she was already in the Slytherin common room when Rosetta came in for their study session. Mia was curled up on their study couch, a blanket thrown over her legs, with the dragon plush that Rosetta had made her sitting in her lap as she went through her notes. Her hair was once again being held by her wand, and she was mumbling to herself.  
Rosetta was able to leave Terrance earlier than she had planned. He said that it was a form of an apology for calling Mia ‘Princess’. Rosetta walked into the common room. She stopped behind the couch, enjoying watching Mia be so relaxed, studying alone. “Having fun studying by yourself?” Rosetta softly said, making her way around the couch to sit.  
Mia chuckled lightly. “I’m not alone, Virgil’s with me,” Mia replied, her eyes flicking to the dragon plush before she looked back at Rosetta.  
Rosetta laughed as well. “My apologies Virgil, also I have something for you before we start our study session today,” Rosetta took an essay out of her bag and handed it to Mia. “Never did find out how you get to the village not on Hogsmeade day so here’s your reward.”  
Mia smiled and took the essay with a wink. “Wanna take one last guess?” she asked, smirking a little.  
Rosetta sat there for a minute deep in thought, her tongue slightly sticking out. “It has to be a secret passage or something for sure, I just don’t know where.”  
“Well, yeah, but that much is obvious,” Mia smiled and hugged Virgil a little closer.  
Rosetta stuck her tongue out before laughing and grabbing her notes. “So Herbology or Transfiguration first?”  
“Well, I’m already holding my notes on the stupid confusing plants sooo…” Mia trailed off.  
“Okay we’ll do Herbology first,” Rosetta nodded, grabbing her own notes. The girls studied for about an hour and a half before they went to the Hufflepuff common room to watch the kids.

With there not being all that many students staying at Hogwarts this holiday, New Years Eve wasn’t so much of a party as it was the older students hanging out together until Midnight. Considering that three of the six students are Slytherins, the group chilled in the Slytherin common room. Mia, Rosetta, Terrance, Anisa, Maverick, and Maverick’s younger brother Matthew hung out together between dinner and midnight. Maverick and Anisa were cuddling, Matthew sitting on the floor in front of the couch his brother was on (he had been offered a seat on a couch and gracefully declined), Mia and Rosetta were cuddling on a different couch, and Terrance was hanging off the back of the couch beside the girls. Terrance was getting bored of the cuddling of two ‘couples’ so he struck up a plan that he knew would be shot down immediately.  
“Who wants to play spin the bottle?” Terrance asked, looking at the group.  
“No, just, no,” Matthew said, shaking his head.  
“You don’t have to kiss your brother if that’s why you’re saying no,” Terrance replied to the younger boy.  
“That’s only one reason I said no. I also don’t really know any of you all that well? Except for my brother and my brother’s girlfriend. I know Rosetta a little, we’re in the same house after all, but just, no.”  
Terrance put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, was just trying to think of something fun to do,”  
“I’m not against having fun, just not spin the bottle,” Matthew said and Maverick pushed him a little with his leg.  
“We could play Exploding Snap?” Maverick suggested.  
“Hmmmm…. too common,” Terrance moved his hand in a dismissing movement.  
“Charades?” Mia suggested.  
“I mean sure,” Terrance said, looking over at Mia slightly before looking at the rest of the group.  
“Slytherins versus other houses? Girls versus boys? How are we dividing these teams?” Mia asked with a small smile.  
“Girls versus boys definitely,” Anisa stated, lifting her head from Maverick’s hair.  
“Join us on the winner’s couch then, Anisa,” Mia said, smiling.  
“Bold statement there, Weston,” Maverick teased.  
“Just because it’s bold doesn’t mean it’s not the truth,” Anisa flicked Maverick before joining the other girls on the couch. Rosetta was laughing by the time Anisa had sat down again.  
Maverick rubbed his ear, smiling, shaking his head a little. “Okay, okay, you got me there,” he said, not wanting to argue with his girlfriend; he knew he would lose.  
“Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?” Matthew suggested.  
“Nutcracker, do rock, paper, scissors with little bear,” Anisa demanded, pushing Rosetta off the couch slightly.  
“Fine I’ll do it, and why do you keep calling me nutcracker? I thought my nickname was chucky,” Rosetta sat on the floor in front of Matthew.  
“I haven’t picked a theme for you yet so your nickname is going to change. Mav has six last time I checked and I actually call him by his first name sometimes.”  
“I know I’m in for it when she does,” he said with a light blush dusting his face.  
“I really did not want that image in my head, Mav, thanks,” Matthew said, turning to face Rosetta. She covered a laugh as she and Matthew started a round of rock, paper, scissors. Matthew landed on scissors while Rosetta showed her rock.  
“Girls go first,” Rosetta announced, laying back against the girls couch.  
Mia stood up and stretched, “alright, girls, let’s show these boys how it’s done,” she said and winked at Maverick. “Alright, McMasters prime, start a timer, two minutes.”  
Anisa instantly went into competitive mode, not paying attention to anything other than the charades in front of her. Rosetta on the other hand was watching Mia and slightly forgetting about the charades until the movements clicked together in her head.  
“Hercules!” Rosetta screamed louder than she expected, covering her mouth instantly hearing her volume. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scream.”  
“Don’t worry about it Sunshine, but you got it,” Mia said, smiling before she flopped down on the couch beside Rosetta. “Your turn, boys.”  
“Whatever, we’re totally going to get it faster,” Terrance said, getting off the couch and standing in front of his group. “Get ready to lose girls, time,” Terrance smugly said.  
Mia laughed and started timing him on her wrist watch. Maverick and Matthew both sat up a little and watched Terrance closely.  
“Bruce Wayne, Batman!” Maverick said and stuck his tongue out at Anisa when Terrance indicated that he got it.  
The group played for a while longer, and in the end, the girls did in fact win.  
“Good game, boys.” Mia said, putting her arm around Rosetta, leaning against her a little.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Terrance had decided after his loss to chill under one of the coffee tables, also to hide Rosetta and Mia from his view.  
“You were close to beating us for a bit there. Tear, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep laying there,” Rosetta said worryingly, resting her head on Mia’s shoulder. A loud thud could be heard as Terrance lifted his head slightly.  
“Ow,” was all that Terrance said before they all bursted into laughter. The group counted down the last ten seconds of the year when that came to be. Maverick and Anisa kissed, and Mia kissed Rosetta’s cheek, holding her other cheek with her hand.  
“Happy new year, my darling Sunshine,” Mia whispered in Rosetta’s ear.  
Rosetta sat there for a minute, blushing like crazy before looking at Mia. “Happy new year, Starlight.”  
“Well, I don’t know about you crazy kids, but Anisa and I are gonna go to bed,” Maverick said and stood up, holding his hand out to his girlfriend.  
Terrance chortled as Anisa and Maverick ascended the stairs. “Glad they didn’t start down here.”  
Matthew’s face turned a bright red. “I _really_ don’t want to think about that.”  
“Sorry to break it to you, Matty, but you’re gonna be doing that with someone, some day,” Mia said and Mattew put his head in his hands. Mia laughed. “Shall we, Sunshine?”  
Terrance laughed at Mia’s question to Rosetta. The Hufflepuff in question was trying to process the question and what the meaning behind it, all while blushing as she had that one walk long ago. He started to cough from laughing too much by the time Rosetta could find her voice again.  
“Uh, sure,” Rosetta nodded her head, glaring at Terrance dying on the floor from laughter. Mia smiled and took Rosetta’s hand, walking upstairs with her. Mia got changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. While Rosetta was getting changed, she cast a silencing charm on the room, just in case Rosetta woke up screaming again, she didn’t want to wake up everyone in the Slytherin dorms or Matthew down in the common room.  
“How’re you feeling, Sunshine?” Mia asked, smiling at her softly, putting her wand on her bedside table.  
“Tired from laughing so much all night, but other than that I’m very happy.” Rosetta slid into the bed, fixing her hair a bit in the braid.  
Mia nodded, smiling, “That’s good!” she replied, smiling, wrapping her arms around Rosetta.  
Rosetta relaxed into Mia’s touch, sighing in contentment. “I’m glad to be spending another year with my Starlight Dragon.” Rosetta muttered, giggling to herself.  
“As am I, but with my Sunshine,” Mia replied, smiling softly at Rosetta.  
Rosetta smiled back before snuggling up to Mia a bit more. “Also why did you phrase your question down stairs that way after Anisa and Maverick left?”  
Mia shrugged a little. “Teasing?” she said more like a question than an answer.  
The taller girl nodded her head, mainly in confusion. “Okay,” Rosetta blushed a bit thinking about what could have happened if it wasn’t just a joke. She decided that right now wasn’t the time to think about that and chose to go to sleep instead. “Night Dragon,”  
“Good night, Sunshine,” Mia replied softly and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with Rosetta in her arms.  
Rosetta stayed up a bit longer just listening to Mia’s heartbeat before falling asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

**JANUARY**

_Dear Lion,_   
_I’m sure you’ve heard from Terrance by now, about New Years. Nothing happened between us that night, we just went to sleep. Our study sessions have been going well. Everything is so close to being ready, it’ll all be ready by my birthday, which was the plan all along, so that’s perfect. June is already on board, but of course she is. Part of me just wants to get this over with, but I also want it to be perfect. Sorry for such a short letter, but not much really happened this month. Maybe something interesting will happen in February? Write you next month._   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Princess,_   
_Happy new year Princess. I didn’t believe Terrance at all so don’t worry. Well that’s good news to hear, the two of you can get your Christmas presents before April. At least this stress will be over soon. Awaiting your next letter._   
_~ Lion_

Saturday February 18th, 2023

Mia was, as usual, already in the common room when Rosetta entered the common room. Rosetta quickly made her way over, not giving herself time to think on the way over to the couch.  
“Hey Starlight, ready to start our session?” Rosetta said, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice as best she could.  
“Yep yep!” Mia replied, smiling widely, grabbing her notes.  
“What should we start with?” Rosetta grabbed her notes, focusing heavily on the writing on the paper.  
“Transfiguration today, please,” Mia replied, putting her hair up with her wand.  
The Hufflepuff nodded her head smiling. “Okay Transfiguration it is,” Rosetta made sure not to look at Mia as much as possible.  
Mia smiled and grabbed her quill before starting to go through the assignment with Rosetta, scotting closer to her, like normal.  
Rosetta stayed in place, letting Mia move closer if she so chose but internally she was panicking. Being this close to Mia was starting to make her head swim but she just pushed through. The girls studied not quite as long as usual. Mia could tell that Rosetta wasn’t in the right headspace to study. Once both of their assignments were finished, Mia packed up like usual and gave Rosetta a small, forced smile.  
“I’ll see you at dinner, Rosetta,” Mia said softly before going up to her dorm to put her books and notes away. Rosetta desperately wanted to stop Mia from leaving but could feel the panic of her thoughts coming again and decided to leave for alone time before dinner.

Sunday February 19th, 2023

Rosetta laid in her bed, tossing and turning for hours. Since the teasing had stopped, at least from Brandon regularly, her own thoughts had taken his place in mockery. She knew she was behind in most of her classes but she had no control over her brain deciding to stare at Mia for hours on end. What made it worse was that other thoughts came along with the staring, how her lips tasted was at the top of the list.  
She finally gave up and decided to try and do some homework in the common room. She wished she could go to the Astronomy tower right now, but with it being midnight, she would prefer to not lose points for her house. After two hours of working through some of her work she fell asleep at the table she was sitting at. The morning rolled around and PJ made their way down the stairs to see Rosetta asleep at a table. PJ walked over to the sleeping Hufflepuff and woke her up.  
“Are you okay Rosetta? Why are you down here asleep?”  
“Oh you know, I couldn't get to sleep last night so I decided to work on some work down here so as to not disturb any of you in the room,” Rosetta said, regretting falling asleep at the table. She stood to stretch before grabbing her notes and shoving them into her bag. “Will you wait for me to get dressed so we can go to breakfast together?” Rosetta really didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts right now.  
PJ rolled their eyes before leaning on the edge of one of the couches. “Okay, but don’t be too long.” Rosetta thanked them before quickly running up to change out of her pyjamas, deciding her hair is a losing battle and she can fix it at breakfast. The two Hufflepuffs joked on their way to the Great Hall.

For once, to most people's surprise, Rosetta sat at her own table, deliberately facing away from the Slytherin table. She couldn’t bear to look at Mia with her brain swamped. June was standing over her within a few minutes of Rosetta sitting down and eating.  
“What are you doing?” June said, still standing looking quite confused.  
“Eating?” Rosetta said, looking back at June slightly. The look on June’s face made Rosetta turn quickly back around, bracing herself for what was about to happen.  
“Did Mia do something? Or Terrance? You usually sit at the Slytherin table now and Mia thinks she did something to hurt your feelings,” Rosetta instantly dropped her fork at the mention of Mia.  
“N-no it’s nothing Mia or Terrance actually did,” Rosetta took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, with little success. “It’s just that I’ve been distracted lately and was thinking sitting at my table might at least get me to focus on schoolwork a bit more.” Rosetta didn’t want to fully admit the truth yet, especially in front of the other Hufflepuffs clearly looking at the bestfriends. June groaned loudly before dragging Rosetta out to the hall and up a few of the stairs.  
“Etta I love you with all my heart but if you don’t give me a clear answer this very moment I will personally bring Brandon back to school for him to tell Mia how you feel about her.” Rosetta stood there staring in shock. June had been patient for too long and was clearly losing it at Rosetta now.  
“I haven’t been focusing on school at all since roughly Halloween. Every class I have with Mia feels like tourture and all I can do is stare at her and fantasize. And everytime I talk with her I basically reboot and only think about snogging with her. I thought maybe sitting at the Hufflepuff table and not looking at her would help but I don’t even know if it would. I really like her but I’m scared that I’m going to either make a fool of myself or she’s going to reject me.” Rosetta had resorted to pacing the step she was on while messing up her crazy hair. After talking, she went over to the wall and pressed her head against it. “Why is romance so hard?” She mumbled to herself, feeling a bit better after venting.  
June stayed silent the entire time before walking up behind Rosetta and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Because the best things in life aren’t the easiest to achieve. If you want I can help you with school work every time I’m free between or after classes till you start to feel more focused in classes, okay?” Rosetta turned to her smaller best friend and instantly hugged her.  
“Thanks,” Rosetta whispered trying to keep the tears down. June hugged her back, tracing shapes into her back to calm her down.

School went on, Rosetta sat with the Slytherin’s again, and apologized for not sitting with them during breakfast and making them worried. With the help of Claire and June she was able to bounce back to where the rest of the class was and all seemed right. Except for Rosetta’s thoughts. The Hufflepuff was able to push the thoughts of Mia down when she had class and homework to do, but once her freetime hit she was drowning in the thoughts about Mia. Most days she went to the Astronomy Tower but with it being their spot Rosetta tended to just lay there, with her cheeks red and her desires getting worse by the second. During her trips to the tower she would try to plan out how to either ask Mia out or, the more bolder option, just outright kiss her. It seemed to help her for about an hour after she left the tower but usually, running into Mia would make her just short circuit and the process would repeat for weeks on end.

**FEBRUARY**

_Dear Lion,_   
_Everything is in place, everything is ready, now I just gotta wait for my birthday. Cross your fingers for me. My next letter will entail her answer. Until next month!_   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Princess,_   
_My best wishes are being sent with this letter. I’m excited to see the happy letter next time, when you are no longer single. Next month Princess._   
_~ Lion_


	23. Her Sunshine and Her Starlight Dragon (year 7)

Thursday March 9th, 2023

Breakfast on June’s birthday was as chaotic as it could be. Terrance and Rosetta had decided to sit on either side of June and sing as many birthday songs as they could before they forgot or she started to murder them. June was happy to accept the locket with a picture of the entire group from Rosetta and Mia. Rosetta had started to act as normally as she could around Mia by March but she still had moments of complete gay shutdown.

Friday March 17th, 2023, 7:30 AM

The morning of March 17th started as any other Wednesday at Hogwarts would. Students got up and got ready to face another day of classes. At breakfast, the Owl Post came. Students getting _The Daily Prophet_ , others getting _The Quibbler_ , or catalogs that they subscribe to, some even received letters and packages from friends/family in or out of the castle.  
Rosetta was one of those students who received a note attached to a school owl.

 _Meet me in the astronomy tower, 11:30 tonight, don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble, I promise_ ♡

Though the note wasn’t signed, Rosetta recognized the neat, slightly large, and generally loopy with the odd sharp angled writing as Mia’s. Rosetta looked up at Mia quizzically and Mia winked before holding a finger to her lips in the motion that meant ‘shh, it’s a secret’. Rosetta rolled her eyes as Mia went back to her conversation with Maverick.

Classes went by in a blur of confusion and mystery for Rosetta. Everytime she tried to talk with Mia, she talked as if she had no idea what the Hufflepuff was talking about. By lunchtime Rosetta was in pure agony from being no closer to the answer. Claire turned around in her seat at the groans coming from Rosetta. “Why are you whining?” Claire asked, clearly a bit frustrated with the disturbance.  
“Mia has something planned but won’t tell me anything and is pretending that she didn’t send me a letter this morning. I haven’t the clearest idea of what she’s planning and I’m losing it.” Rosetta replayed, resting her head in her palms as her finger got tangled in her long hair. Clarie looked between both tables before sighing and changing tables to sit with Rosetta.  
“Well, start simple then, what does the note say?”  
“Meet me in the astronomy tower, eleven thirty tonight, don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble, I promise” Claire simply hums before getting Rosetta’s finger out of her hair and smoothing it into proper braids again.  
“Okay, so what does the astronomy tower mean to you? Is there anything specific about today? Or tomorrow in fact?” Rosetta sat up letting her hair be braided as it usually was when she and Claire were studying.  
“Well we usually meet at the astronomy tower, it’s our special spot I guess. Um...today is the 17th of March I think.” Rosetta counted on her fingers before gasping and almost jumping up before she remembered that her hair was being braided.  
“So you figured it out?”  
“I think I did but it still makes no sense what she’s planning,”  
“Maybe you know and are too scared to believe in that being true” Claire said, finally fixing the two braids. Rosetta turned to protest but faltered looking over at the Slytherin table.  
“Just because you’re a Ravenclaw doesn’t mean you’re always right,” Rosetta slumped in the seat crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Not always but I think I’m right in this case” Clarie nodded her head before finishing her food at her proper table, leaving the Hufflepuff to her own hopes about the night.

Friday March 17th, 2023, 11:15 PM

Rosetta stalked through the empty hallways making her way to the Astronomy Tower. What did Mia have planned? Did this have to do with Mia’s birthday that happens in less than an hour? Was Clarie actually right about her suspicions? Was Rosetta a bit scared about that possibility? Whatever it was Mia sure knew how to get Rosetta looking for the answer.

Friday March 17th, 2023, 11:35 PM

Rosetta climbed the last stair and stepped into the Astronomy Tower to see Mia, leaning against the side, looking up at the stars. They reflected beautifully in her deep brown eyes and made them seem to sparkle.  
“I didn’t think you’d come,” Mia said, still looking up at the night sky.  
“Of course I did, I mean you did make it a very interesting secret”  
“I’m glad you came,” Mia says and finally looks away from the sky to smile at Rosetta. “This is my favourite spot in the castle.” She nodded her head in a ‘come here’ gesture, before looking back out at the stars. “I love the stars in the Scottish countryside,” she whispered. Rosetta started to make her way over to the railing where Mia was standing. “You don’t see this many in the city.” Mia then pulled her pocket watch out of her pocket and checked the time before putting the watch back.  
"The stars are one of my favourite things about this school, other than meeting such amazing people, like you,” Rosetta finishes her path towards the railing giving Mia a playful push with her shoulder once she's secure at the railing.  
Mia smiled and bumped the Hufflepuff back with her elbow. “You’re sweet,” she said softly and checked the time again. “There’s a reason I asked you to come up here this late,” Mia said fidgeting nervously, “and don’t worry, I talked to June, and she made sure that she’s supposed to be patrolling this part of the castle tonight, so we don’t have to worry about getting in trouble.”  
“I would hope you asked me up here for a reason. Just because I’m friends with Brandon doesn’t mean I’m going to keep up his shenanigans about sneaking out at night.” Rosetta instinctively grabbed one of Mia’s hands and started tracing shapes into her skin.  
Mia took a deep breath and looked into Rosetta’s eyes. “As you well know, my birthday is in a couple minutes,” Mia started, her eyes never leaving Rosetta’s. “Growing up, my parents always said that you get one wish on your birthday, but you have to wait until your birthday to voice your wish, or it won’t come true.”  
Rosetta smiled softly, in all honesty she didn’t know what to say but still wanted Mia to understand she was paying attention to her.  
Mia continued. “And this year, I want to tell you my wish. But, we have to wait until midnight.” Mia checked her pocket watch again; one and a half minutes to go.  
“Okay, well while we wait we can just breathe and enjoy the atmosphere” Rosetta rests her chin on Mia’s shoulder trying to calm her own breathing in the confusing stress of this situation.  
When the clock struck midnight, Mia took a deep breath. “Rosetta, will you go out with me?” Mia’s hands were shaking slightly, nerves and fear swirling around her big, deep brown eyes.  
Rosetta stared at Mia for a bit, processing what was just asked of her. After repeatedly blinking Rosetta frantically nodded her head. “Yes, yes. A thousand times yes.” In a flurry of panic and joy Rosetta accidentally bear hugs Mia in response.  
Mia hugged her back, relaxing in Rosetta’s arms, closing her eyes, happy and thankful that she said yes.  
“I’ll take you out over Easter break.” Rosetta nodded her head before taking Mia’s face in her hands and looking her in the eyes.  
“I’m about to do something stupid, just push me away or tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” and with that Rosetta kisses Mia.  
‘ _What stupid thing are you about to do, jump off the Astronomy tower? Why are your hands on my face? Oh, hi_ ,’ Mia thought, she was shocked for a second, frozen in place with wide eyes before her brain caught up and processed what was happening; Rosetta was kissing her, stone cold sober, and she was standing there, like an idiot. She wrapped her arms around Rosetta’s waist and kissed her back, pulling her just a little closer. She slowly pulled away. “That was by no means, a stupid thing to do,” she whsipered, pressing their foreheads together. Rosetta’s face broke out into a smile as she laughed.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” The Hufflepuff breathed, feeling her chest warm with finally kissing Mia, to her memory.  
“I think I have some idea,” she replied, laughing. “Do you wanna stay here for the rest of the night?”  
Rosetta nodded her head kissing Mia’s forehead. “Sure.”  
Mia smiled, rubbing her back lightly. She pecked Rosetta’s lips lightly. “Let’s not tell the others, see how long it takes for them to realize that we’re actually together now?”  
“I give Claire not even twenty-four hours till she figures out,” Rosetta laughs, giving Mia several kisses on her cheeks.  
Mia giggled, blushing lightly at the kisses. “I bet Al and Scorp will figure it out pretty quickly, and June too.”  
“Everyone but Terrance I’m pretty sure.”  
Mia laughed and nodded. She kissed Rosetta’s forehead. “I’ve liked you since fifth year,” she whispered, looking into her eyes.  
“You’ve been the pretty girl in my classes since second year, you turned into my crush during fifth year as well.”  
Mia chuckled lightly, smiling at her. “And look at us now, Sunshine.”  
Rosetta chuckled, kissing Mia again. “Now you really are my Starlight Dragon.”  
Mia smiled, nodding. “And you’re _my_ Sunshine,” she added and kissed her again, holding her closer. The two girls spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other close till they fell asleep together on the blankets Mia had brought up there earlier. Logan the turtle and Virgil the dragon were up there too, the picnic basket that Mia had prepared forgotten.

Sunday March 19th, 2023

The Sunday after Mia’s birthday started like any other Sunday, with Mia meeting Rosetta in the Great Hall for breakfast. Mia smiled when she spotted the red head enter the Great Hall and took a sip of her coffee before Rosetta sat down.  
“Morning, Sunshine,” Mia said, holding Rosetta’s hand under the table.  
“Morning Starlight,” Rosetta smiled, squeezing Mia’s hand.  
“And how are the love birds this morning?” Albus teased. Mia rolled her eyes playfully, but the smile never left her face.  
“I’ve noticed that Rosetta hasn’t spent the night in the Slytherin dorms yet,” Scorpius added teasingly.  
“Well not all of us can be in the same dorm as our partner. Besides, I don’t need to spend all of my time surrounded by Slytherins, I’m still a Hufflepuff after all.” Rosetta piped in.  
“Touché,” Albus replied, gesturing with his fork.  
“Well damn, Rosetta,” Scorpius replied with a laugh.  
“At least we don’t have to deal with them skirting around each other anymore,” June sipped her coffee in the most relaxed state the group had seen this entire year.  
“Very true,” Maverick piped up, smiling at the pair, “I’m glad you two finally got together.”  
“I am too,” Rosetta laughed as Terrance ran into the Great Hall.  
“Morning elders,” Terrance greets the group, instantly chugging down orange juice. The rest of the group looked at each other and silently nodded before changing the conversation to anything other than Rosetta’s and Mia’s relationship.  
“Good morning, young grasshopper,” Mia replied teasingly and started to eat her breakfast, lacing her fingers together with Rosetta’s.  
Terrance stuck his tongue out in response before starting to inhale some of his food. “So what is everyone doing today?”  
Rosetta leaned against Mia chuckling a bit. “Just going to relax a bit today, maybe study.”  
Mia nodded. “I have a charms essay to write, so that.”  
“I think all of us will be studying or relaxing today Tear. Maybe some other time we’ll be able to properly hang out with you,” June replied, patting Terrance on the shoulder before saying goodbye to the group and leaving the room.  
“Boring, I’m gonna go bug Eva,” Terrance left the table and headed over to bug the poor Ravenclaw he had as a friend.  
“I’m going to be working on Astronomy in the tower about an hour before lunch,” Mia said softly to Rosetta before she finished her breakfast.  
“I guess I’ll see you then love,” Rosetta kissed Mia’s cheek before going back to her breakfast.  
Mia kissed Rosetta’s cheek back before standing up. “Good luck with your studying, darling, I’ll see you later.”  
After Mia left, Rosetta quickly finished her breakfast before heading off to the Hufflepuff common room to work. Now that Mia was her girlfriend Rosetta’s thoughts were much less invasive and she was able to start to catch up in class quickly. Half an hour before Mia said she would be in the tower, Rosetta decided to take her leisure time walking up. Mia was already up in the tower, she had actually been working up there all morning, she finished her charms essay and was working on her astronomy homework, laying on her stomach and kicking her legs a little as she worked.  
Rosetta ascended the stairs, stopping at the top to smile at her girlfriend. She felt the rush of pure excitement remembering that Mia was in fact her girlfriend now. “Hey Starlight,” Rosetta finally left her spot by the stairs and laid down beside Mia.  
“Hey Sunshine!” Mia replied, smiling as she looked over at Rosetta. “I've almost finished this star chart, and then I’m all yours.”  
Rosetta nodded, watching Mia as she finished up her star chart. Mia put her things away in her bag after finishing the star chart and sat up a little. “How’s your morning been, my darling?” she asked, gently cupping Rosetta’s face in her hand.  
Rosetta leaned her head further into Mia’s hand. “Just been doing boring school work, could be worse. How have you been love?” Rosetta smiled softly.  
“The same really, school work and waiting for you,” Mia replied, rubbing her thumb back and forth across Rosetta’s cheek bone. She slowly leaned in and kissed her.  
Rosetta gladly accepted the kiss, leaning back against Mia. Mia smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away. “I wanna tell you a secret,” she whispered.  
“Oooh, a secret from the mysterious Mia Weston, do tell,” Rosetta jokingly said, playing with a strand of Mia’s hair.  
“In sixth year, you know how you don’t really remember that New Years party?”  
“Yes?” Rosetta tilted her head in confusion.  
“You kissed me, at midnight,” Mia said slowly.  
“Wait. So I’d already kissed you and forgot it? What the hell?” Rosetta looked somewhere between confused and offended.  
Mia nodded. “Brandon was there, he saw, and he remembers,” she added and kissed her forehead.  
“How can he remember? He drank as much as I did that night and he’s always worse than I am after a night of drinking.” Rosetta sat there a second before something seemed to click and her face instantly flushed. “He planned to get me drunk so I would have enough courage to kiss you. That muppet.”  
“Yes, yes he did, and yes he is” Mia confirmed and nodded. “I just thought it was something you should know, especially now that we’re together.”  
Rosetta sighed and pouted slightly. “I’m just sad that I can’t remember our first kiss, especially since it was a new year's kiss.”  
“We have plenty of new years kisses ahead of us, darling, and plenty of other kisses for every other occasion, and no occasion at all that you’ll surely remember,” Mia assured her and kissed her softly to prove her point.  
Rosetta melted into the kiss. After moving away from the kiss, she placed her forehead against Mia’s. “I guess you’re right. And what’s better is that I get to remember such a beautiful girlfriend.”  
“Well, I don’t know about you, but my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous.” Mia replied with a giggle.  
Rosetta scrunched her nose at the compliment. “No, you can’t try to one up my compliment to you.”  
“Sure I can, and I just did,” Mia replied and playfully stuck her tongue out at Rosetta.  
The Hufflepuff erupted into a fit of laughter, hugging Mia and bringing her down with her. “Well there is only one Starlight Dragon in the world and she’s mine forever,” Rosetta kissed Mia’s cheeks in retaliation.  
Mia laughed and gladly laid down with Rosetta, giggling when Rosetta kissed her cheeks. “That I will concede to, but there is also only one Sunshine, and she will always be mine.”  
The girls laid there, hand in hand until they headed down to the Great Hall together. When the couple sat down at the table, Claire appeared with two books.  
“I think Brandon finally was able to send you two your Christmas presents.” She handed them each a book that looked like a set but was more personalised to the girl receiving it. Rosetta’s was covered in suns while Mia’s was decorated with stars and a Draco constellation. Inside both of them was collections of pictures of the couple, and records of each and every compliment or flirt any of the group caught. One page that caught Rosetta’s attention immediately was the pictures from the New Year’s Eve party that she couldn’t remember, specifically the pictures of her kissing Mia.  
“Well, Brandon clearly remembers that night,” Rosetta jokes, showing Mia the page.  
Mia laughed, “I told you!” she replied, smiling, she flipped the page again before she looked over at Rosetta, her eyes wide. “HE TOOK A PICTURE?!” she yelled and flipped to that page in her book. “HE TOOK MORE THAN ONE?! I’mma kill him.”  
“I would prefer you at least warn me when I need to find a new boyfriend.” Claire replied, rolling her eyes at the books. “He has been planning those books since he got his nose broken.”  
“At least I know he didn’t actually hate me during those months then,” Rosetta mumbled, trying to hide her blush in the book. The two spent the rest of lunch going through their books, seeing what they had missed over the years and what the group had seen or heard.

Saturday March 25th, 2023

The first Saturday after Mia’s birthday, Rosetta entered the Slytherin common room for their usual study session. The girls sat even closer than they usually did during these sessions, and rewarded each other with kisses every so often throughout the session. After they finished studying, the two went up to Mia’s dorm to cuddle until dinner.

**MARCH**

_Dear Lion_   
_I did it! Brandon, I fucking did it! We’re like together now and stuff. I already know where I’m taking her on out first date, and no, it’s not going to take me another six months to get there, Easter break, which is only like a month away, but we have N.E.W.T.s to think about this year too, and I don’t want to use up our study time for our relationship; school comes first after all. I’m pretty sure that Terrance is the only one who hasn’t figured it out yet, we’re not saying it explicitly, it’s kinda fun. Please don’t tell him, I want to see the look on his face when he finally figures it out. Until next time,_   
_~ Princess Mia_

_Dear Princess_   
_Congratulations Princess, glad to know you got enough courage to finally do it. Kind of sucks you guys took too long and now have N.E.W.T.s but I know you two will be able to manage a new relationship with school, you two are smart enough to do that at least. Trust me I have been keeping him in the dark since Claire confirmed that you two were finally dating. I also hope you like your Christmas/Birthday present. ‘Til next time Princess,_   
_~ Lion_


	24. Revelio (year 7)

Monday April 10th, 2023

For the first year, only two people from the entire group left during the Easter break. June and Lucas both left, wanting to study somewhere less noisy, especially with Terrance still being in the dark and complaining about Rosetta’s and Mia’s relationship. Those who were staying saw June and Lucas off, Mia and Rosetta were holding hands the whole time. Mia still didn’t understand how Terrance hadn’t figured it out yet, it wasn’t like they were hiding their relationship from him, they just didn’t say ‘date’ or ‘girlfriend’ around him. It was kinda fun to mess with him just a little. 

Tuesday April 11th, 2023

It was after breakfast on Tuesday morning, and Mia and Rosetta were up in the astronomy tower. Mia had just finished her History of Magic homework, but Rosetta was still finishing up her Divination assignment. Mia was playing with Rosetta’s hair, braiding and unbraiding and rebraiding her hair contently, smiling softly as she did so.   
Rosetta finished the last sentence of her assignment before leaning back against Mia. “All done,” Mia said softly, closing her eyes and humming in content.   
Mia finished up the braid she had been doing and smiled. “Perfect! Now I won’t be worrying about homework during our date tomorrow.”  
“Oh so we’re doing that tomorrow?”   
“Did I forget to tell you that it’s tomorrow?” Mia asked, her eyes going a little wide.   
“To be fair I did distract you with a kiss. All you said was that you were going to take me out over the break.” Rosetta laughed, looking up at her girlfriend's wide eyes.   
“But I’ve had almost a month to tell you,” Mia replied, laughing a little.   
“Must have just forgotten that you didn’t tell me. I also didn’t care what date it was so I never asked.” Rosetta grabbed one of Mia’s hands and started to play with her fingers.   
Mia smiled, watching Rosetta play with her fingers. “We’ll go after lunch,” she said softly.   
“Any plan for what we will be doing?” Rosetta asked, kissing Mia’s kunkles.  
“Yep, I’m gonna be showing you how I get in and out of the castle, we’re going to Hogsmeade,” Mia replied smugly.   
“Have you been planning this since the cave?” Rosetta asked in fake shock.   
“Maybe a little,” she replied and stuck her tongue out at Rosetta playfully.   
Rosetta stuck her tongue out in response.   
Mia licked her cheek and giggled before laying back down.   
Rosetta made a surprised sound as she sat up and wiped her cheek dramatically. “How dare my lovely Starlight Dragon besmirch my cheek.”   
“ _Besmirch_ ? _That’s_ the word you chose?” Mia asked, laughing, “deflie is more accurate, darling.”   
“It seemed like an eloquent word so I used it.” Rosetta stuck her tongue out as she moved closer to Mia. “Maybe I’ll just have to defile your face as well.” And with that Rosetta licked the side of Mia’s face as well.   
Mia laughed and wiped the saliva from her cheek. “I guess I deserved that,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes. “But I also deserve one of these,” Mia said and pulled Rosetta into a kiss.   
Rosetta gladly melted into the kiss. Moving away from Mia, she still had a playful smile on her face. “Why did you deserve that kiss?”   
“Because I’m cute,” Mia replied, fluttering her eyelashes and giggling, sticking her tongue out slightly.   
Rosetta put her hand under her chin in a thinking pose. “Are you cute?” Rosetta looked down at Mia in curiosity.  
“I like to believe that you think so.”   
Rosetta rolled her eyes, kissing Mia again. “Maybe I think you’re cute just a little bit,” Rosetta said softly, resting her forehead on Mia’s.   
“You fuckin’ better,” Mia mumbled back, giggling.   
Rosetta bursted out in laughter, falling on the ground beside Mia. “You would swear at your own girlfriend?”   
“You fuckin’ betcha, bud,” Mia replied in a stereotypical Canadian accent. “Have I never sworn in front of you before?”  
Rosetta looks at Mia in pure confusion. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.”  
“Oh, well, you have now,” Mia replied with a shrug, “be prepared for more.”  
Rosetta just shrugged her shoulders before cuddling up against Mia’s side.   
Mia put her arm around Rosetta, smiling. “You’re a dork,” she said affectionately.   
“So are you my love,” Rosetta said, kissing Mia’s cheek before laying her head on her chest.   
“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Mia replied and kissed the top of Rosetta’s head. She sighed softly, “what are we going to do when school ends?”  
“Well I was thinking of getting a big house so friends and family can come and go as they please. And I was also thinking about opening up a bakery since you all seem to love my family’s baking so much.” Rosetta said softly, playing with a bit of Mia’s hair.   
“That sounds perfect for you. Maybe it could even be a family business?” Mia asked, looking down at Rosetta, raising an eyebrow.   
Rosetta laid there for a few seconds processing the question and then thinking about having kids with Mia. “I mean of course, I would love to have a family business.”   
Mia sighed softly, “Sunshine, my darling Sunshine, would you maybe, perhaps, some day, in the future, potentially ever want one or more children?”   
“If I were to have children in the future I would want to have at least two,” Rosetta tried to hide her blush as best she could in Mia’s side.  
“Good to know,” Mia replied with a nod, rubbing her back.   
“Well what about you Starlight, how many would you want if you were to have any?” Rosetta rested her head properly on Mia’s chest, finally getting control of her blush.   
“I think I’d like two, that seems like a good number,” Mia replied, nodding a little. She smiled and kissed Rosetta’s head. “But, we won’t be having them for a little while.”   
“Of course,” Rosetta whispered, squeezing Mia in a hug slightly.   
Mia ran her fingers through Rosetta's hair. “I want to take you to Canada someday,” she said, seemingly out of nowhere.   
“I’d like that.” Rosetta softly said.   
“Then it shall be done,” Mia replied with a smile.   
“Should we head down now?” Rosetta asked after a few minutes of silence.   
Mia checked the time and nodded. “Yeah, it’s nearly lunch,” she replied and slowly sat up. She stretched before standing and grabbing her things. Rosetta also grabbed her things, and the two of them made their way downstairs, hand in hand. They dropped their things off in their dorms before going to lunch together. 

Wednesday April 12th, 2023

Shortly after breakfast, Mia walked into the seventh year Slytherin boys’ dormitory and started to rifle through Albus's bedside table drawers, but couldn’t find what she was looking for.   
“Scorpius!” Mia called and the boy looked up from his homework, blinking once to show that he was paying attention to her. “Where the fuck is the map?”  
“It’s right there,” Scorpius replied casually, gesturing to Albus’s trunk with his chin.  
“Chillin’,” Mia replied and grabbed it, putting it in her backpack alongside her water bottle, the hoodie that Rosetta had lent her all that time ago, and her coin pouch.   
“Where are you taking her?” Scoprius asked, glancing up at Mia before looking back at his homework.   
“Hogsmeade, through the One-Eyed Witch passageway,” Mia replied, zipping up the backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.   
“You’re gonna show her the map?”  
“Yep.”  
“Okay, just wanted to know. Have fun on your date.”  
“You’ll see me at lunch, Scorp.”  
“I know, but still. Al and I are really happy for you guys.”  
“I know, thanks.” And with that, Mia went back to her dorm to make sure that there wasn’t anything she was forgetting to do or grab before the date. 

Mia smiled all through lunch, holding Rosetta’s hand under the table. She had a backpack with her that was under the table as they ate.   
“What’s got you all smiley?” Scorpius teased, seeing that Terrance was late for lunch.   
Mia rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what it is, you helped me get something for it today.”   
“Something for today?” Rosetta was quite curious about any information she could get before the date.   
“You’ll see, darling,” Mia replied, smiling softly, continuing to eat her lunch. Rosetta huffed, leaning against Mia as she went back to her food. “I thought you _liked_ mysteries, love,” Mia teased, smirking a little as she also went back to her food.   
“I do, I just usually have more than one clue before something happens,” Rosetta stuck her tongue out at Mia.   
Mia smiled. “You can always ask questions. I’m not promising to give answers, but asking is always on the table.”   
Rosetta narrowed her eyes before kissing Mia’s cheek. “You’re having way too much fun with this.”   
“Maybe a little,” Mia replied with a smile and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. “But you wouldn't deny your amazing girlfriend her fun, would you?” she teased, smiling at Rosetta.   
Rosetta did an impression of June’s disappointed face before finishing up her lunch. “Fine one question, will we get caught in town?”   
“Nope,” Mia replied confidently and took the last bite of her lunch. “I promised you we won’t get in trouble, Sunshine. Do you not trust me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Of course I trust you Starlight, I’m just worried is all,” Rosetta said, looking a bit worried about her hurting Mia’s feelings.   
“I know, darling, but just relax, I’ve got everything covered, and we’ll be back for dinner… probably.”   
“As long as I’m with you I don’t really care.” Rosetta squeezed Mia’s hand under the table.  
“Ready to go then?”  
Rosetta nodded her head, getting up with Mia.   
“Have fun you two!” Albus called, smiling. Mia stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder. “But not too much fun,” he added with a wink and Mia rolled her eyes. She shook her head a little and walked out of the Great Hall with Rosetta. Mia led Rosetta through the castle to the courtyard. She looked around before kneeling at the end of the courtyard, unzipping her backpack.   
“Wanna know how I get to and from Hogsmeade without being seen?” Mia asked. Rosetta nodded her head frantically, a huge smile cracking onto her face. Mia pulled the map out of her bag and showed it to Rosetta. “This is the secret,” she said, though it just looked like a spare bit of parchment.   
“Parchment?” Rosetta looked at Mia confused on what she was showing her.  
“This, my love, is more than just parchment,” Mia said, pulling out her wand. “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ,” Mia said, tapping the parchment with her wand. The Marauder’s Map started to appear on the parchment. She then opened the map to the area where they were on the map and checked to make sure no one was coming their way.   
“How long have you had this?” Rosetta was focusing on the map with pure excitement and interest.   
“Al’s had it since first year,” Mia replied and after double checking the map, she tapped it with a ‘ _Mischief managed_ ’ and put it back in her bag before zipping up her bag and slinging it onto her shoulder. She then approached the passageway “ _Descendium_ ,” she said and the statue slid out of the way. She held her hand out to Rosetta. “Shall we?”  
“We shall,” Rosetta smiled, grabbing Mia’s hand.   
Mia smiled and led Rosetta through the passageway, which closed after they stepped into it. “It would be so much easier to sneak around the school if we had James’s invisibility cloak,” she mentioned casually as they walked through the tunnel, hand-in-hand.   
“What do the Potters not have?” Rosetta jokes, squeezing Mia’s hand again.   
“ _That_ is a good question,” Mia replied; she hadn’t really thought about it before. She shrugged.   
“Well one thing they don’t have is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” Rosetta bumped her arm against Mia’s.   
Mia laughed, lightly squeezing Rosetta’s hand. “You’re gonna give me a toothache one of these days, darling.”   
Rosetta giggled, “Well it’s payback for all the flirting you did before we started dating.”   
“Does it count as flirting if I didn’t know you were attracted to women yet?”  
“You didn’t know I was a lesbian? How long did you not know?”   
“I found out at the end of sixth year. I blew up at June, Al, and Scorp when I found out.”  
“The end of sixth year? Was I really that subtle with my sexuality?”   
“More like I didn’t want to get my hopes up that you might be into me.”   
Rosetta stopped in her tracks, holding Mia’s arm in place. “Well now you don’t have to get your hopes up.” Rosetta kissed Mia in a show of her love.   
Mia melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rosetta’s waist.   
Rosetta wrapped her arms around Mia’s neck, smiling into the kiss. “We should actually get out of the tunnel,” Rosetta said, moving her head away from Mia’s.   
Mia sighed dramatically. “I guess,” she replied and pulled her wand out of her boot, lighting the end of it before they continued on their way through the tunnel.   
The Hufflepuff intertwined their fingers again, catching up to Mia’s pace.   
Mia smiled and lightly squeezed her hand as they walked. “Where do you think we’ll come up?” she asked, wanting to hear her theory.   
“Hmm… Zonko’s?”   
“No, but you’re close.”   
“The shrieking shack?”   
Mia laughed. “No, that entrance is under the Whomping Willow.”   
“Is that also on the map?” Rosetta didn’t want to show that much interest in the map but her curiosity was getting the best of her.   
“The Willow is, the shack isn’t, if that makes sense,” Mia replied, unsure if she was explaining well.   
“The shack is too far away from the school that the map can’t pick it up?”  
“Yeah, basically,” Mia replied with a nod as they came to the end of the tunnel. Mia cast a quick ‘ _nox_ ’ before she moved the tile at the bottom of the Honeyduke’s cellar and climbed up.   
Rosetta poked her head up from the cellar floor. “Honeyduke’s?” She whispered as she slowly climbed out of the hole.   
“Yep,” Mia whispered back, helping her out of the hole before putting the tile back. “This way,” she whispered and led her up the stairs and out the back door. “Did I tell you, or did I tell you?”   
“You told me,” Rosetta playfully shoved Mia once they were outside.  
Mia laughed and held her hand again. “Any sweets you desire, darling?”   
Rosetta tries to hide her smile. “No sweets at the moment. I’ve already had my kisses for today.”   
Mia laughed, “dork,” she said, lovingly. “But seriously, where do you wanna go?”   
“Maybe the cave again?” Rosetta suggested.   
“Alrightly!” Mia replied, smiling, walking hand-in-hand with Rosetta up to the cave.   
Once the girls had made the trek to the edge of the cave, Rosetta dragged Mia to the ground and laid the Slytherin’s head in her lap. Mia accepted her fate and complied, laying in Rosetta’s lap happily, taking her backpack off, and putting it down. She closed her eyes, leaning ever so slightly into Rosetta’s touch as the Hufflepuff played with the Slytherin’s hair.   
After a few minutes, Mia opened her eyes and tilted her head a little so she could look up at Rosetta. “Sunshine?” she said softly.   
“Yes Starlight?” Rosetta softly smiled down at Mia.   
“I love you,” Mia said softly, smiling.   
Rosetta pet Mia’s hair, smiling wider. “I love you too Hermia,”   
Mia smiled and pulled Rosetta down into a kiss, smiling against her lips.   
Mia and Rosetta stayed up in the cave for a few more hours, talking, kissing, laughing, while Rosetta played with Mia’s hair. Eventually, Mia checked the time and said that they should probably head back to the castle or they would miss dinner. They ate dinner together, answering questions vaguely about their date, though never saying the word ‘date’ in front of Terrance. 

Thursday April 13th, 2023

For once during the break, Terrance was at breakfast early. Rosetta was still slightly asleep, curling up against Mia.  
“Morning guys,” Terrance said, staring in disbelief at Rosetta.   
“Morning,” Mia replied casually, taking a sip of her coffee, her arm wrapped loosely around Rosetta so that she wouldn’t fall over.   
“You sleep okay Rosie?”  
Rosetta nodded her head, stretching a bit before properly sitting up. “The bed was just really comfy today and I didn’t want to leave it.”   
“The beds in the Slytherin dorm are rather comfortable,” Mia said with a nod, starting to eat her pancakes.   
Terrance looked at Mia in bewilderment. “Wait Rosie you slept in the Slytherin dorm last night?” The rest of the group looked on at the conversation, wondering if Terrance was finally going to figure it out.  
“Yeah, it’s not the first time I stayed over at the Slytherin dorm.” Rosetta explained, hiding her mischievous smile from Terrance in her cup.  
“Yeah but that’s with June.”  
“I’ve had sleepovers without June in the Slytherin dorm. You were here during Christmas, you know I had sleepovers with Mia.”   
Mia smiled a little as she ate, waiting for Terrance to either put the pieces together or just flat out ask them. “Did you really already forget about that, Terrance?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the sixth year.   
Terrance just sat there staring, clearly trying to think but failing at putting the pieces together. After a few minutes of Terrance having an internal fight with himself; should he just say something or should he keep his feelings to himself. He finally responded, “No I remember that, I couldn’t breathe for ten minutes after you went up the stairs on New Year’s Eve.   
“ _You_ couldn’t breathe?” Mia asked, raising an eyebrow. Nothing had happened that night, but at this point, Mia was trying to get a rise out of him.   
Rosetta blushed, elbowing Mia slightly at the implication. Mia giggled and took another sip of her coffee.   
“Oh bloody hell. JUST KISS HER ALREADY!” Terrance slammed his hands on the table, fed up with the perceived clueless flirting.  
“Okay,” Mia replied and grabbed Rosetta’s face in her hands and promptly kissed her. When she pulled away she looked at Terrance, stone faced, “by the way, we’ve been together for like a month.” Mia then went back to her breakfast as if this was the most normal breakfast ever.   
The sixth year just stared at the couple before whipping his head towards Claire. “How long has he known?”  
“Mia’s birthday, he was just waiting till you knew to send you something.” Claire replied, looking up from her book for a split second.  
“But he’s already gotten the money hasn’t he?” Terrance looked nervous, looking between the boys and Claire.   
“What money?” Mia asked, leaning onto the table a little.   
“The boys apparently made a bet for how long it would take for the two of you to get together. Lucas didn’t join since apparently Brandon claimed our entire seventh year and he wanted to claim both of your birthdays for when you asked each other out.” Claire seemed to take joy in telling this secret. “He already has the money, Lucas sent the money the same day I told him the girls were together.”   
“You two participated in this?” Mia asked, turning her attention to Albus and Scorpius.   
“It was Albus’s idea to bet money,” Scoprius said, holding his hands up in surrender.   
“ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!” Mia said incredulously.   
“I had to make it entertaining somehow,” Albus said, putting his hands up too.   
“I’m honestly surprised that Brandon didn’t start the bet,” Rosetta laughed at the boys, wrapping her arm around Mia’s waist.   
“Oh he did, it was just Al’s idea to bet _money_ ,” Scorpius clarified and picked up his fork tentatively.   
Terrance sat there, pale as the reality of the situation caught up to him. “Claire, do you know what he’s sending?” Claire only shook her head as Terrance got up from the table. “I’ll be back… sometime.” With that Terrance left the Great Hall in a hurry.  
Once he had properly left Rosetta lightly pushed Mia. “Why did you tell him like that?”   
“Because it was entertaining?” Mia replied, more like a question.   
“Is kissing me only entertainment?” Rosetta was confused by Mia’s answer.   
“No, but it is a contributing factor,” Mia teased.   
“You are lucky you’re cute,”   
Mia smiled and kissed Rosetta’s cheek. “Very lucky,” she agreed before taking another bite of her pancakes. The group finished their breakfast, chatting and laughing. 

Friday April 14th, 2023

The ‘last day of break’ started out with a howler. Terrance seemed to have been fixing his sleep schedule for the upcoming school week and was with the group when the owl post came in. None of them expected to see the howler drop down in front of Terrance but they all knew who it was from. After a minute of silence from the entire group, Terrance started to open the letter to hear the usual laughter from Brandon.  
“YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE ME BUT I WAS RIGHT. IN YOUR FACE TERRANCE, I KNOW THE GAYS BETTER THAN YOU DO. I’VE ALREADY SPENT MY REWARD MONEY TO SOLIDIFY HOW MUCH BETTER I AM THAN YOU AT THIS. CAN’T WAIT FOR THE NEXT BET YOU LOSE HORRIBLY TO. PEACE LOSERS!” And with a final cackle the note rips itself up, leaving them in a weird moment of silence.   
“I’m not gay, I’m bi,” Mia said softly as a way to break the silence, “also, I’m not a loser.”   
Both Terrance and Rosetta bursted out laughing at Mia’s comment.  
“Brandon calls himself gay all the time.” Clarie commented after the two calmed down a bit. “And clearly I identify as a woman so there’s that. Also I’m pretty sure he was referring to the boys instead of all of us.”   
Mia nodded. “Fair point, fair point.”  
“Hey!” Scorpius said, looking at Mia and Claire. “We’re not losers!”  
“Well, you _lost_ the bet, so actually, yes, you are,” Mia pointed out. Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.   
“Sore loser at that,” Rosetta commented, going into another burst of giggles.   
Scorpius humphed and Mia laughed. “They do have a point, Scorp,” Albus said, rubbing his back with a smile on his face as he held back his own laughter.   
“Don’t patronize me,” Scoprius said, sinking down further on the bench.   
“I’m sorry Scorp, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” Rosetta apologized.   
“You didn’t hurt his feelings, he’s just being dramatic. He _is_ a Malfoy after all,” Albus said, stifling a laugh.   
“That’s saying something, coming from a _Potter_ ,” Mia said with a laugh. With that, the group continued to talk and poke fun at each other as they had their breakfast.


	25. N.E.W.Ts (year 7)

Saturday May 6th, 2023  
The first Saturday of the May before Mia and Rosetta’s N.E.W.T.s, the girls again decided to study all subjects together over the next five Saturdays before exams started. They started with Astronomy, studying and going over their charts for about an hour before moving on to their Defence Against the Dark Arts review. After they had gone over all their notes and were satisfied with their studying for that day, Mia and Rosetta went up to the Slytherin girls dorm to talk and cuddle in a more private location.

Saturday May 13th, 2023  
Like with O.W.L.s preparation, Mia asked Sammy to help them study for their Potions N.E.W.T., and they spent a little over two hours in the potion room with Sammy, going over N.E.W.T. level potions. As Sammy went back to the Slytherin dorm with Mia’s notes and books, Mia and Rosetta headed to the Hufflepuff common room.  
“I’m surprised you haven’t asked how an O.W.L. level student is better at N.E.W.T. level potions than two N.E.W.T. students,” Mia said, swinging their hands a little as they walked up a set of stairs towards the Hufflepuff common room.  
“Well, I know your adoptive dad is Professor Malfoy so it makes sense for at least one of the three of you to know a lot about potions. Also I’m friends with some Ravenclaws so I know what a protégé is.”  
“Scorp is pretty good at potions too, Sammy’s better, but I digress,” Mia replied, lightly squeezing Rosetta’s hand as they walked. “Sammy also used to just sit in on potions lessons before she actually started school here. You might remember her being in the classes as Professor Dad’s ‘assistant’ when we were in first and second year.”  
Rosetta nodded, smiling as she talked her thoughts out. “I wonder what Professor Malfoy must feel with all three of his kids as smart as they are.”  
“I like to think that he’s proud of us,” Mia replied with a small nod and a soft smile.  
The Hufflepuff bumped their shoulders together. “Obviously he’s proud of you guys, I know I am.”  
“I’m sure your parents are proud of you too, darling, I know I am,” Mia said and kissed Rosetta’s hand.  
Rosetta giggled, kissing Mia’s lips. “Dork.”  
“But I’m _your_ dork, you’re stuck with me,” Mia countered with a giggle as they approached the door to the Hufflepuff common room.  
“That is very true, but I’m glad you’re my dork.” Rosetta softly said as she opened the door for the two of them. Mia smiled and walked in with Rosetta. She gave PJ a nod as the pair passed them as they went up the stairs to Rosetta’s dorm.

Saturday May 20th, 2023  
Rosetta and Mia studied Ancient Runes together on the third Saturday, they studied their other electives next to each other, asking their friends whom they took those classes with if they needed help, and they quizzed each other using their notes. After dinner, Mia insisted that she needed to go over her alchemy notes again, and fell asleep, leaning against Rosetta while reviewing her notes in the Slytherin common room. Rosetta looked up from the book she had been reading to looking at her hissing girlfriend. She chuckled lightly to herself before quickly gathering Mia’s notes into her bag. After fixing everything Rosetta softly picked Mia up and carried both her girlfriend and her notes up to Mia’s dorm room and fell asleep with Mia in her arms.

Saturday May 27th, 2023  
The Charms review went well for Mia and Rosetta, it being their best subject combined. They went over their notes for about an hour before they reviewed History of Magic. Albus and Scorpius joined Mia and Rosetta as they went over History of Magic, wanting to compare notes.

Saturday June 3rd, 2023  
For their last study session, Mia and Rosetta went over Transfiguration and Herbology, figuring that their last one should go back to the roots of their study sessions together. They laughed and joked as they studied, recalling some of the stupid things they did and thought those first two years that they studied together. They talked about,the time that Rosetta walked into the Slytherin common room while Mia and Maverick were tango dancing, the time when Rosetta went looking for Mia and found her in the room of requirement dancing to BITE, that time Mia accidentally spilled ink on Rosetta.  
“Wait a second, I just remembered something, you smell ink in your amortentia, don’t you?” Mia asked, looking at Rosetta, smiling.  
“Yeah,” Rosetta nodded her head before her eyes grew wide. “How did neither of us notice that? It makes so much sense now.”  
“I didn’t know you were a lesbian, remember?” Mia replied, laughing.  
“True, I’m just surprised I didn’t put two and two together. Maybe I didn’t want to get my hopes up either so I never thought about it.” Rosetta shrugged, curling her legs under her body.  
Mia shrugged, “it doesn’t really matter now, we’re together,” she said and pecked Rosetta’s lips. “Anyway, we should get back to the stupid plants.”  
“They’re not stupid plants. You just don’t understand them like I do.” Rosetta stuck her tongue out before picking up her next note to go over with Mia.  
“They don’t think, they don’t have brains, therefore, stupid,” Mia replied and kissed Rosetta’s cheek before grabbing her notes again.  
“Virgil and Logan don’t have brains but I don’t think they’re stupid.”  
“Virgil the dragon and Logan the turtle aren’t confusing though, and are therefore not stupid. They also scare away the bad dreams when you’re not there. Do plants do that? No.”  
“You have bad dreams?” Rosetta hadn’t heard the comments about plants, too focused on her girlfriend.  
“Uh, yeah, sometimes. They were a lot more frequent when I was younger, but, yeah,” Mia replied, taken slightly aback by the serious question.  
Rosetta looked concerned before turning back to her notes, her expression neutral. “Um, we should get back to studying.”  
Mia nodded a little. “Uh, yeah, sure,” she replied and leaned a little on Rosetta as they went over their notes. They studied together until dinner, after which Mia and Rosetta curled up together in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff common room.

Monday June 5th, 2023  
Mia had gone over things for their potions exam with Scorpius over breakfast that morning, making sure that she was getting certain things right that she tended to mix up. Scorpius was happy to help her, but he was getting a little annoyed as he answered so many of those questions on multiple occasions and she had them right, but she doubted herself. Mia and Rosetta were once again happy to get their Potions exam out of the way Monday morning, and voiced as much at lunch before their History of Magic exam. During their lunch break, after she’d eaten, Scoprius gave Mia her notes to go over, sighing softly.  
Albus nudged Scorpius a little as he went back to picking at his lunch. “At least she’s eaten,” Albus said softly, trying to cheer Scorpius up a little.  
Scorpius nodded a little, sighing softly. “Yeah, but I wish she would trust herself a little more,” Scorpius replied before taking a small bite of his chicken.  
“She’s better than she was in fourth year, Scorp. She’s not regressing, and this is our last time taking exams. It’ll be over at the end of the week. She’ll be okay.”  
“You’re right, Al,” Scorpius replied and leaned a little against his boyfriend. Albus kissed Scorpius’s head before he went back to his lunch too. Rosetta sat there, watching her girlfriend far too focused on her notes. It was starting to worry Rosetta but she let it go, for the first day at least. Mia was so engrossed in her notes that she couldn’t hear what the boys were saying about her, which was pretty normal when she was engrossed in any piece of media; books, notes, music, a movie, what have you.  
That afternoon, the N.E.W.T.s students wrote their History of Magic exam. Going into the exam, Mia muttered names and dates to herself, tugging at the sleeves of her robes as she did so. But after the exam, she was fine. It was kind of odd for Mia to be so nervous about an exam in a subject that she seemed to be pretty good at by all accounts.  
“You doing okay, Mia?” Albus asked that evening, after dinner, as they sat together in the Slytherin common room in front of the fire. Mia was looking over some of her notes from Ancient Runes, as she had that exam the next day in the afternoon and she felt reasonably confident in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which they had in the morning.  
“Yeah, why?” Mia asked, looking up at him, tilting her head a little.  
“Just checking,” Albus replied with a nod. “Y’know, that whole best friend thing and all that jazz.”  
“I appreciate the concern, Al, I really do, but I’m fine, I promise.”  
“Okay,” Albus replied, putting his hands up defensively, “okay.”

Tuesday June 6th, 2023  
Day two of exam week means Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning for the N.E.W.T.s students. Going into the exam, Mia was bouncing on the balls of her feet and taking deep breaths as she shook her hands, as if the motion would get the nerves out.  
At lunch, as she ate, Mia was writing things out with her finger on the table in some of the languages they had learned to translate in Ancient Runes over the years.  
Rosetta picked at her food, looking up at the boys occasionally with a look of concern. She finally had enough and took Mia’s hand, “you okay Starlight?”  
“Hmm?” Mia replied, tilting her head slightly. “I’m fine, why?” she asked, glancing at Albus and Scorpius, who were also looking at her with concern.  
“You just seem a bit off recently. Are the exams stressing you out?” Rosetta squeezed Mia’s hand in reassurance.  
“Like, yeah, a little more than in years past, but I’m not getting that bad again, am I?” Mia asked, looking from Rosetta to Albus and Scorpius as she talked.  
“You’re not as bad, but you’re getting there,” Scorpius replied. Mia’s face fell a little.  
“Really?”  
Albus nodded. “Yeah, really.”  
Mia leaned against Rosetta and closed her eyes. “I thought I was getting it under control.”  
“You’re _better_ , Mia, but still not great,” Scoprius said, giving her a small, sad smile.  
“Is there any way we could help you feel less stressed about exams or something?” Rosetta rubbed circles into Mia’s back, trying anything to calm her down.  
Mia shook her head a little. “Nothing we’ve tried has ever worked,” she replied, leaning into Rosetta’s touch.  
“There has to be something. You clearly have been better since fourth year, if I was hearing the boys correctly, so something has to have changed since then.”  
“My study habits have just generally gotten healthier,” Mia replied. “I think it’s just because it’s N.E.W.T.s, so it feels higher stakes and it’s making me worse.”  
“Do I need to confiscate your notes?” Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, that’ll just make me more stressed,” Mia replied with a sigh. “Sunshine and I do have Thursday afternoon off, maybe the rest will help.”  
Rosetta sighed, kissing Mia’s forehead. “Okay. Do you want me to sleep with you to make sure you actually sleep this week?”  
“Yes please,” Mia replied with a nod. She sighed softly. “Well, darling, we have our Ancient Runes exam to get to, we will see you guys later,” she said and stood up, leaving her half-finished lunch on the table.  
Mia and Rosetta walked into the exam together and Mia seemed to be less anxious going into this exam than she had the three previous ones.

Wednesday June 7th, 2023  
Rosetta was the first to wake up on the third day of exam week. She was able to maneuver enough to get her divination notes from her bag before settling back into Mia, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend from her sleep. Mia stirred a little when Rosetta grabbed her notes, but the Slytherin remained asleep for just over an hour. Her eyes fluttered open before she closed them again and whined, cuddling closer to Rosetta.  
Rosetta chuckled, rubbing Mia’s back. “Morning Dragon, do you want to get up yet?”  
Mia nodded. “Not ready to face the day yet, more cuddles,” she said, nuzzling into Rosetta’s side.  
“Okay love.” Rosetta placed her notes on the bedside table on Mia’s side before cuddling her sleepy girlfriend more. Mia smiled and sighed contently. Eventually, the pair got out of bed and got dressed and went down into the common room where Albus and Scorpius were waiting. The four of them walked to breakfast together and ate their breakfasts together, despite having different exams that morning. Mia and Scorpius having Alchemy whereas Rosetta and Albus had Divination.  
After their exams, the group met up at lunch. Mia held Rosetta’s hand under the table as they ate their lunch. She seemed a lot more calm than she had been the last two days, but she obviously wasn’t stress free or fully relaxed.  
“You two have your Care for Magical Creatures exam this afternoon, right?” Albus asked, looking between Scorpius and Mia. Both of them nodded.  
“Yep,” Mia replied and took a bite of her pasta.  
Albus nodded, “right, just checking.”  
“I bet you both will do great,” Rosetta cheered, squeezing Mia’s hand slightly.  
“Thank you, darling,” Mia replied and kissed Rosetta’s cheek.  
After lunch, Mia and Scorpius walked to their exam together. They met up with the rest of the group for dinner afterwards, and overall had a pretty normal evening.

Thursday June 8th, 2023  
Day four of exams started out much like the third, with Rosetta waking up a bit before Mia, going over a couple notes, and cuddling with her girlfriend before they had to get up. Once again the group ate their breakfast together, chatting about the charms exam that morning. They walked to the exam together, and after they had written it, they went to lunch together.  
After lunch, Mia and Rosetta headed to the Slytherin common room to just relax together for a few hours.  
After dinner that evening, the N.E.W.T.s students had their Astronomy exam. Mia thought that it went really well. After the exam, everyone headed to their dorms, except for Rosetta who accompanied the Slytherin girls to their dorm. As soon as Mia’s head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Friday June 9th, 2023  
The last day of exams started a little differently for Mia and Rosetta. Mia was the first awake. She’d had a nightmare, but didn’t want to worry or wake Rosetta, so she did as she usually did after a nightmare, she hugged Logan the turtle and Virgil the dragon close to her chest and took deep breaths to calm herself down, telling herself that it was just a dream. She had just taken one of those deep breaths when she felt Rosetta stir, and she hoped that she hadn’t woken the Hufflepuff.  
“Morning, Sunshine,” Mia said softly, attempting a smile, though it was obviously a fake one.  
“Morning Starlight,” Rosetta hummed, a sleepy smile on her face.  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“No you didn’t love.” Rosetta looked up at her girlfriend, the sleepy expression on her face instantly turned to worry. “You okay?”  
Mia nodded a little, “yeah, I’m okay. I had a nightmare, but I’m okay,” she said softly, hugging her plushies closer to her chest.  
Rosetta sat up, bringing Mia into her lap. “You know you could have woken me up to help you, I don’t mind.” Rosetta softly spoke, kissing Mia’s head.  
“Like, I know that, in my head, but it didn’t feel right, y’know?” Mia replied, curling up in Rosetta’s lap, leaning against her.  
Rosetta drew patterns of constellations on Mia’s back once she had curled up. “I know. Some of me didn’t want you to know I had nightmares during winter break. It didn’t feel right to bring you into the emotions I was feeling but I still told you. The least I can do to pay you back is help you through your nightmares.”  
Mia nodded a little. “It’s just… I’ve been dealing with them by myself for so long that it doesn’t even occur to me to ask for help anymore.”  
“I know,” Rosetta muttered, kissing Mia’s forehead. “Do you want to talk about it or be distracted from it?”  
“I’m okay, darling, I promise,” Mia replied and closed her eyes. “I just wanna sit here for a minute,”  
Rosetta pulled Mia closer into her embrace. “Okay love.” After a few minutes, Mia and Rosetta finally got up and got dressed, meeting Albus and Scorpius in the common room again as they headed for breakfast before their last two exams. In the morning, the N.E.W.T.s students wrote their Herbology exam, and in the afternoon, their final exam was Transfiguration.


End file.
